Crazy in love
by night queen7
Summary: Elizabeth has lived in fear for a long time. Finally away from her extremely jealous boyfriend, she tries to start a life again. A new town, new job. But when her ex has escaped from prison, she will learn he has changed and wants only her. Will she manage to run away from him, when James is not even human any more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm not giving up my other story, but an idea came to me and I thought I should write it down. I don't know if this is a good one. If you want, tell me what you think.**

I should have seen the signs, I knew I should have. There were plenty articles in women's magazines about how to recognize if your boyfriend is super jealous and possessive. I've read them, but I had always thought things like this can't happen to me. The idea I might date some guy one day and he will turn out to be like this, seemed unreal. Another of the things you keep telling yourself, that simply can't happen to you. You are smart, intuitive , you wouldn't let every guy near you. Then how did this with James ended like this? I should had seen the signs, but I couldn't. Maybe I was too in love, or he was hiding too well. But the man became my worst nightmare. I wish sometimes for men to have written on their forehead if they were good, if they would hit you, or become obsessed with you. It would make every woman's life much more easier. Especially mine.

Now I am 23 years old, but sometimes I feel like a 20 years older. My name is Elizabeth Daniels, living on my own and working in a hotel as a receptionist, something I enjoyed doing. Watching how couples with children come to stay, how much in love some of them were, it made me smile. So there were people lucky in love after all. I was single, but I didn't want a man near me. My colleagues tell me I was beautiful, and a good person, some man will be very happy to have me. I only smiled. Maybe I was beautiful, I couldn't say. My natural hair color is brown, as the same as my eyes. I had recently dyed my hair back to it, after I had been red-haired for a while. It was weird being back to my old self, after so long time . But I had wanted a change and the hair was the first thing I had changed in me. I had cut it short and dyed it, but now it was about my shoulder's length. Like I had looked before two years. Two years since my hell, the man I loved , was sent to jail after killing one of my coworkers .

In fact James had been normal at first, the guy you won't ever imagine to do the things he would do later. James was the type of a man, I wanted. I met him one day at the store. I had been doing my groceries, and I had bumped into him, simple as that. He was tall, with short brown hair, blue eyes and the most handsome guy I had ever seen. We had exchanged a few words, our phone numbers and I had walked out of the store with a smile. I was hoping he might call me, but a guy looking like that probably had a girlfriend and wanted only to use me . So when James had really called me, I hesitated to go out with him, I didn't want to be in an affair. But I did go out with him, and he was a complete gentleman, never approaching the subject of sex, or making inappropriate comments. James had given me flowers, and I really enjoyed talking with him. He was single, 5 years older than me, and worked as a real estate agent. I thought it wouldn't hurt if we go out again, and one date had led to another, and another, and before I knew it I was in love and in a relationship with James . I couldn't believe my luck- my boyfriend was sweet, didn't drink or get aggressive, I thought I had found maybe the guy I had imagined. I had always wanted a normal guy, who is stable, kind, and treats me well. James seemed like a dream- good looking, caring and all. But maybe everything was too good to be true and I had somehow attracted the wrong guy. But with what, I still don't know.

The change in my boyfriend was so sudden, that I still don't know if I could have foresaw it. James often picked me up from the hotel after my night shift, or when he could. But suddenly he came to drive me to work every day. I thought it was nothing, although I could had walked or taken the bus.

'' I'm afraid for you.''-He had told me once, when I had said that day I could take the bus, he didn't have to drive me every day. –'' The streets are dangerous for a woman, especially someone as beautiful as you. I fear for you, Lizzie.''- How stupid I had been right then to not say anything ?! I should have done something, but I was too deeply in love with him to think James does this because of other reasons. But things escalated when sometimes after work, I wanted to drink coffee with my coworkers, friends or just go shopping or walk around the town. My boyfriend hadn't liked this, and we had huge fights about it.

'' I'm not seeing anyone else, James! I just wanted to have a cup of coffee with Andrea!''- My boyfriend that day had rang my phone several times , asking where I was. He even showed up at the café to make certain I really was with my friend . I had been so embarrassed and angry, and I had kicked James out of my flat. We weren't living together still, just spending some nights and days in the both places. James had been ringing me for days, leaving voicemails, begging me to hear him out. I had been so angry and scared. It wasn't the first time my boyfriend had showed to a place to make sure I was really with who I'm saying I was. He wasn't like this before, I don't know still what made him change like this. Or James had always been so jealous and I had been so stupid to figure out. Maybe the fault was in me.

One day I went on a lunch with James. My things were still in his flat, and I needed them. I had decided to end our relationship, I didn't wanted this.

'' So you have found someone? Who is he?''- James had been holding my hand so tight, and I was shocked to see how cold his blue eyes had become.-'' You have replaced me, Lizzie.''

'' No, I just don't want a relationship like this. I will need my things back. And please, stop calling me at nights.''- When had my love for his man turned into a pure fear? Where had the caring man, who made me breakfast and bed and loved me tenderly disappeared into? James still looked the same, but my heart for him had begun to get colder.

'' I want you back, Lizzie. Forgive me, my sweet.''- But I had only stood up and threw some money to pay for my part of the bill, I had barely touched the food.

'' This was a mistake.''- I had ran out from the restaurant, not daring to look back at the guy, who was scaring me.

But James hadn't stopped. My phone was full with his texts or voice mails. He kept calling me late at nights, although I was on work, and it wasn't appropriate. I couldn't sleep at nights well. I had become distracted at work, sometimes a tourist had to repeat himself so I could do my job. James had sent me even letters, which I never opened and bouquets. There had been flowers or a box of chocolates almost every day at work. He had even bought me a pair of shoes and asked my coworker to hand them to me. I had called James to ask him to stop this, before I go to the police.

'' You are mine, Lizzie. ''- I had slid down the wall and started crying, after I hung up the phone after one hard conversation with my boyfriend. I had changed my phone number three times. I had seen his car parked outside the hotel, or James to smoke a cigarette, leaned on the building opposite mine, just looking at my window. I had become paranoid, and looked over my shoulder often. My father came with me to the police and I got a restraining order. I hadn't known it would do me any good. I had been to the police before to tell that my boyfriend was stalking me and the officers had questioned James and even locked him for the night. He had been waiting for me in one shop and I had just bumping into him when I had exited the changing room. James had caused a scene, by dragging me out of the store and this was when I had firstly gone to the police.

My parents never left my side, and I often stayed at their place. Things got darker when one night, James entered the hotel and threatened everyone inside with a gun, demanding I should go with him. I had hit the panic button, the security of the hotel had rushed to restrain my ex, but he shot one of the guards and wounded one of my coworkers. Jenny had died from the wound later at the hospital. James was arrested and put on a trial. I didn't want to justify and meeting him again, but I had to. My father had been with me the whole time, my mother hadn't let go of my hand. I still don't know how I met James's eyes and retold everything . I still shake with fear, remembering his face. My nightmare was sentenced to spend 20 years in jail and I felt I could breathe freely again. James will rot in jail and I was free.

I moved out of my hometown and rented a flat and found myself a new job. A fresh start. I still visited my parents, friends, but the memories were still fresh and painful. I hadn't dated a guy in two years, I was afraid to let anyone near me. I had a new phone number, new job, new flat, new life. Men were scaring me now. What if the next one turns out to be like James?

Now I finished my shift, the hotel was full. I had dealt with one angry old couple, who couldn't turn on their TV , but despite everything I was happy. It was been two years since I had seen James. I had thrown all of his presents, our pictures. He wasn't ever going to hurt me again.

I said goodbye to my coworker Tara, and picked up my phone, it was ringing. I walked to the bus stop, thinking what would I make myself for dinner.

'' Hi, mom! How are you?''- I promised to visit them this weekend.

'' Sweetheart, I have to tell you something. James…he has escaped this afternoon.''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second chapter of my story. I hope you will like it.**_

'' What do you mean he escaped?!''- Some of the passengers on the bus looked my way, but I lowered my eyes. I had involuntary raised my voice, and I clenched my free hand to stop it from shaking. Ice crept up my veins and suddenly I began to get short of breath. I reminded myself to control my emotions, to not let panic overtake me.

'' There has been a fight and some of the prisoners had escaped. Including James.''- My vision got blurry, but I blinked rapidly to focus, and leaned my forehead on the cold glass window. The cold helped me remain in conscious.-'' Where are you, honey?''

'' On the bus on the way home.''- I jumped when someone's phone rang and dropped my bag on the floor. One child eyed me strangely.-'' Why didn't you tell me before?''

''We learned it just minutes ago.''- We talked for a bit longer, and I promised to call them when I get home.

I went right at the police station. My heart was going to explode. One police officer offered me his hand and lead me to a chair and handed me a glass of water.

'' Thank you.''- I lifted my eyes and smiled at the man before me. He looked a little older than me, with dark-blond hair and green eyes, good looking.

'' No need, Miss.''- The police officer returned my smile and introduced himself as David Roberts, and brought me another glass of water, I had finished mine. I thanked him again and told him why I was here.

'' I am afraid he might start looking for me.''- I sobbed and Officer Roberts handed me a handkerchief to wipe the tears, I hadn't intended to shed. But just thinking about James, what he had put me through, had broken me. I was paralyzed by fear. The blond man listened to me and told me not to worry.

'' You can call me anytime.''- He gave me his phone number. He also promised to call me tonight to make sure I was safe. –'' If you have relatives or friends here, I suggest you spend the night with them . So you won't be alone, Miss Daniels. ''- I had a close friend here, my childhood one- Mellissa. –'' Don't hesitate to call me , no matter the hour. We know about the escaped prisoners, and I promise you we will catch them. You won't meet James Campbell again, I promise. ''- I returned David Roberts's smile and I headed home.

Walking to my home was a fog to me. The route I had taken so many times, now was something I was doing on autopilot. I kept hearing in my head my mother's words and each time I prayed they weren't true. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I wiped them, ignoring the looks some people were giving me. Headache was beginning to form itself, and I feared I won't be able to sleep tonight. Tomorrow I was going to be a night shift, and I had intended this night to have a long and peaceful sleep, maybe watch some comedy, fill the bathtub. Now everything seemed like the life of some completely different person. The present now Elizabeth Daniels was steps closer to returning to the person she had been before her last relationship. I needed so badly to get out of my town for a while, to change my job, and try to build everything again. To learn to be me again. If I now meet my previous self, I would tell her never to go out on a date with James Campbell. Yes, he was handsome , a charmer, kind and passionate, but he would change. He would make me fear, lose my sleep, and cause the death of my coworker. I wish I could prevent me meeting him.

I locked my front door two times, and checked the alarm system. I called my parents again to tell them I was safely home. Mother insisted I should eat, but I had lost my appetite. I had intended to prepare myself a soup, fill the bathtub, put some nice movie on and have a good night sleep. I was tired, and I wanted to just lay down and relax. But right now? I slid down the wall and stared into the distance. I gripped strands of my hair and screamed loud. Then I stood up and began throwing on the floor everything that got in my way- magazines, some old CD's . I was hiccupping when I took in my hands one snow globe, but I put it down again and collapsed on the floor and hugged my knees. My shoes were lying in the hallway, my bag near them. I looked up the snow globe, remembering something. When James had been my perfect guy, not the monster he was later. When I had loved him all my heart.

'' _**Please, don't let go of me!''- I laughed as I nearly tripped on the icy sidewalk, but James steadied me. It was snowing for days and sometimes it was difficult to walk. My love was beside me, my hand in his and he sent me smile that made my knees weak. I loved his eyes.**_

'' _**I won't.''- James again squeezed gently my palm in his, as were walking to my hotel. Today my boyfriend was going to work without his car, and he insisted to take me to my job first.-'' I won't let you fall, Lizzie.''- I smiled at him lovingly. Every time me and James were outside and it was snowy and icy, he would take my hand and keep me from falling. And I loved him for that. I felt safe with him.**_

I blinked to chase the memory away. How stupid I had been? How blind? Was it possible for me to fall so much for a guy and completely ignore the signs? I remembered what my mother had said to me, when I visited them once .

'' You did nothing wrong, Elizabeth. You couldn't have known he would become like this. Stop blaming yourself, dear.''

How could I have loved such a man? But he wasn't like this in the beginning. James Campbell was one of the most sweetest guys I have known and the most caring. He courted me with flowers, even love letters. Yes, he did bother to write me a letter, not just some communication through the Internet. It was amazing to receive a letter, even it was slower. And the words were so sweet, romantic. James used to call me just to ask me how I was, or to tell me good night. Me and him shared similar tastes in movies and music. We both loved to cuddle in bed. James was good looking, romantic, fun, could cook fantastic.

When things between us got more serious, I introduced him to my parents. And they liked him. James and my dad began to hang out together, he was a true gentleman to my mother. He acted nicely with kids, one of my cousin's children- two adorable 7-years olds. I remember how cute James looked playing football with them, or how nice he was to my grand-grandmother. And I got on well with his family. My boyfriend invited me to one of his friend's wedding, we had celebrated Easter together, our birthdays. James cooked when my parents came to visit, and I did the same when his family came to see us. And our families got on well.

Everything seemed OK. I had thought about us living together, maybe even a family someday. I brought James food at his work, he did the same. How happy I had been to see him after a long shift , and to just hug him , bury myself into his warmth. I remember that his voice could bring a smile on my face, but not now. I don't know what caused him to get so jealous and controlling. I had never giving him reasons to doubt me. I never accepted some guy's flirtations, because I was happy with my boyfriend. I didn't want another man. I could be friends with guys, but nothing more. But James , I guess saw a threat in any man, I don't know.

'' _**Who is Bradley?''- I glanced up from my book and put it next to me on the bed. James sat and grabbed my hand. I didn't like the look in his eyes, there was something darker in them, colder. –'' He can't wait to meet you.''**_

'' _**He is my cousin!''- I pulled my hand under his. –'' How did you…?''- Then it hit me. I had left my laptop with my Facebook account on. But I had never even think my boyfriend would read my chats! I was stunned.**_

'' _**Cousin?!''- James crossed his arms, he didn't seemed convinced and this made my blood hotter.**_

'' _**Yes, my second cousin. Bradley.''- My cousin was living in Portugal and was going to return for a month and I had suggested to gather all cousins and we to go on a restaurant together. Or maybe somewhere for the weekend. To catch up. –'' I can't believe you went through my Facebook!''**_

'' _**I know I didn't have a right to! Forgive me, my love!''- But I pushed away his arms and put on my coat and grabbed my bag. I quickly stuffed my book and laptop inside.**_

'' _**How could you?!''- I unlocked James's front door and left, not leaving him a chance to say anything.**_

This had happened after he had begun to drive me and pick me every day from work. I had switched the passwords for my Facebook, Skype, and Twitter. When James had begun showing uninvited to check if I was with someone- that was the final drop. I couldn't take it anymore. Love or no, this man was scaring me! He was trying to control my every step, his jealousy was so frightening. I just wanted him gone.

How stupid of me to think I could just break up with him. That he would take it nicely and let it go. But I had been scared, and defiantly wanted to be away from him. But he simply refused to let go. I had blocked James from Facebook, but he had created another profile to stalk me and he had been texting me every time I was online. He kept saying he would change, he loved me so much. I didn't fall for this. I had some personal things in his flat, but he had refused to give them to me. All of my social networks were filled with his texts. I had barely slept then.

When James was sent to jail, his mother had accused me.

'' You did this to him! You broke his heart!''- She even had threatened to sue me. His father had been on my side, but James's mother hated me and blamed me for everything. I was the evil woman that broke her innocent son. But at the trial, some witnesses confirmed how strange James had become. My friends, his coworkers. James had been aggressive at work, even he had punched a guy, broke a laptop. His mother had been sending me death glares when I began my testimony. That woman has been hating me for two years.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell. I sighed with relief, when my visitor was Melissa with a Chinese takeout and a collection of DVD's. I had called her, I just needed someone to talk to. The silence was killing me. I didn't want to worry her .

'' I will stay for the night. There is no way I will leave you alone, Liz.''- She hugged me.-'' They will catch him.''- I only hoped she was right. Officer Roberts called to check on me, and I assured him I was better and not alone. He promised to call me tomorrow.

Me and Mellissa watched a movie, some fantasy. I got calmer. She never spoke of James, and I was glad she didn't. That night I fought long to fall asleep.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

'' Struggle and you will die slower. No need to live your last moments in pain.''- I leaned and whispered to the man underneath me. The guy was so stubborn and his punches were really strong, but his force was not match for mine anymore. I could break him like a twig, but I refrained.

'' What are you?''- The man asked, trying to push me off. I had come across him in this forest, just some tourist going camping. I had seen his car parked near, and I had smiled. It would be put to a good use. From the moment the poor human saw me, in blood stained clothes, he had grabbed his revolver and tried to apprehend me. Foolishly thinking I would just obey and let him tie me, question me and hand me over to the police . So I could go back to the hell hole, I had just escaped. Not going to happen. Seeing how fast I had been, so inhumanely fast, and how I had ripped the weapon off his hand, and how I had knocked him to the ground. All the blows the poor guy had delivered me- they done nothing. I had felt power surging through my veins, such a strong burst of energy. And hunger, such uncontrollable hunger, that everything inside me burnt with the need to satisfy it.

The human repeated his question, this time his eyes looking at me with pure fear. I sensed my canines enlarging and I made sure my prey would see them.

'' More than you. Now don't yell or fight me.''- I watched amazed how the mortal's pupils dilated and he nodded, his body going stiff beneath mine. It was amazing that I could control people and make them do everything I want. It takes only a few words, some compulsion and I have myself a slave. All the opportunities this ability held…

'' Much better.''- I lowered my head and sank my canines deep into the mortal's neck. The guy just laid still, as I drank more and more. Only his eyes showed pain and fear. Not that I cared, I was so hungry. The blood was wonderful, warm and sweet. I felt it entering my system, shaking me to the core. It was an electric surge , that made me see stars behind my closed eyelids. The blood tasted heavenly, a taste I was sure I would never get tired of. Soon I felt the life leaving my victim and I stopped drinking. I got off the poor guy and removed a hair off my face. My hair needed shortening, it was longer and it irritated me. Plus I needed to shave, I couldn't walk around with a beard, bloody clothes. I washed my face and hands with a bottle of water.

I went through my victim's stuff and changed my clothes. Luckily we were about the same size, although I wouldn't pick this color for a shirt and the jeans looked cheap. But they have to do for now. Until I find clothes more to my liking, the type of ones I had worn before the prison.

I started the car. The sun was making me dizzy, tired and I needed to hide from it. The sunrays didn't burn my skin like I had thought they would do, only they made me so weak, and I felt I was driving only because I had fed and the blood kept me in going. But my vision soon started to cloud and I thanked God I saw a motel sign and parked the car. My victim's money weren't much, but they would be enough for now. Until I find more. I paid for the room, compelled the receptionist to not ask me questions and to forget ever meeting me and I hid inside. Usually I wouldn't ever set foot to a place like this, so cheap, but I couldn't go on, the sun was weakening me. I knew I had to feed again, but I wanted to make myself presentable this time. I found anything I needed in the human's luggage. It took time , but soon I was shaven, my hair looked more like my previous hairstyle. It was the best I could do, given the situation. I had turned off the guy's phone, it was dangerous to have it. But I needed it.

I turned on the TV and sat on the bed. I had dimmed the room. I put down the bottle of beer on the nightstand. I needed a plan. And fast. The police will be looking for me, all of us. But to be damned if I let them catch me again. Not without seeing my Lizzie again.

I smiled as I laid down and put my hands under my head. Lizzie, my sweet love. I couldn't wait to meet her after two years apart. And to see my beloved with my new senses. What would her hair smelt like, her skin? Would they still be the same, smooth, and tempting? What would her lips taste like, her skin? What would be the scent of her blood? I was dying to find out, to see my sweet Elizabeth through my new eyes, my new nature. To find out if she has another. The thought itself was enough for me to throw to bottle across the room and it smashed at the wall. Lizzie was mine, and mine alone. Whatever it would take me, I will find my precious girl again. I was a patient man.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading! Here is the new chapter.**_

 _ **James's POV**_

Death was supposed to be permanent. You die and that's it. But for me it meant a new beginning.

My new life had started with my new roommate- Dominic Laurence. From the moment the tall dark-haired guy was brought to my cell, I knew there was something off about him. My previous buddy had died and I needed a new roommate. But I had never expected the skinny new inmate to be the one to give me new life.

'' I won't cause you trouble, if you don't either.''- Dominic had said , after the guard had locked our cell.-'' I'm not here for you.''- I had been amused. I was much better built than him, and he dared to talk to me like this?

'' And who are you here for?''- This skinny , tall guy with glasses thought he could beat someone?! What a joke!

'' A person , who took someone close to me.''- Dominic had been fixing his bed, when he eyed me again.-'' Don't cause me trouble.''

'' And what are you going to do?''- It had been entertaining really.

'' I am stronger than you.''- I had laughed so hard, that my stomach started to hurt.-'' I am a vampire.''- I had nearly lost it then. This guy was a complete lunatic! I would definitely complain to the guards and ask for another roommate.

'' If you are really that..''- I hadn't been able to force the word vampire out.-'' Then how come you are captured?''- This guy was completely crazy! And I thought I had problems.

'' I allowed the police to catch me. There is someone here that I want.''- Then Dominic had appeared before me with so unnatural speed, and I had seen his fangs.-'' So stay out of my way and I won't harm you. ''- I had intended to open my mouth and yell for the guards, because my new inmate's sharp canines didn't looked normal, nor his speed.-'' Don't yell.''- I had frozen immediately. What kind of a trick was this? I had wanted to scream, but I couldn't. -''Act nice and I might reward you. Is there anyone outside this hell you want to see? Some woman? You can escape.''- My thoughts had focused on Lizzie.

'' How can you be…?''- Vampires couldn't be real! But this man had been impossibly fast, his eyes- bright red. And his canines- sharp. It had looked like a bad joke, but vampires were real. This guy before me wasn't even human anymore.

'' I was turned. I drink blood to survive. But I won't hurt you.''- I had gulped. Dominic's eyes had been red, and I was scared. Really.-'' I will make you my child, and help you escape. Do you want it?''- Seeing Lizzie again?! I would sell my soul to the Devil if I had to.

'' Yes. What I have to do?''-Dominic smiled.

'' It would only hurt a little, but you will be stronger, you will be able to read minds, to go anywhere you like. I will forgive you for laughing at me, you are so young still. But if I do this, you will let me teach you first how to be like me, and not rush foolishly to the freedom. Do we have a deal?''- I would do anything it takes so I would be free. And Elizabeth. I needed to see my sweet, innocent love. I had gazed and kissed so much her photograph, but I wanted so much to see her in person. To kiss, hold her close. To make love to her. To caress my love's hair again. Lizzie to be mine again. I would go to the Hell and back if I had to. That woman was worth it. And I had agreed. I had sold my soul to the Devil. All for love.

Dominic had sank his canines in his wrist and gave me to drink. The taste had been metallic, and had made me cringe. That was disgusting!

'' Now you must die, James.''- Before I could react, Dominic had broken my neck and I died. Only to come back to this world as something more.

 _ **# # #**_

It's been almost a week since I learned that James had escaped from prison. It was still like a dream, a bad nightmare. A cruel joke of the destiny. How could this be? When I had finally built myself a semi normal life, my past comes to haunt me. In the form of a handsome man, that once was my whole world. It wasn't fair! What have I done to be punished like this? Have I not suffered enough because of James and his jealousy? Have I not lost sleep from guilt because of my coworker's death? Why must this happen to me again? Why? So many questions, that I could never answer.

I had visited my parents and my mother had suggested I should take some days off and stay at home.

'' He was sent in jail because of you, Liz. Even if he doesn't feel anything for you, he will want payback for this.''- I had gulped. I was afraid of this. I was the reason behind James's incarceration, I was the incentive behind his kill. Maybe I had pushed my boyfriend over the edge with something. It scared me to death that my ex would come to hurt me out of anger. –'' I hope with all my heart I might be wrong, sweetheart, but…''- My mother had been crying when she had hugged me .-'' James is a dangerous man. I fear he might try to …''- Her voice had broken and I had only pulled her closer. I had caused my family so much worries because of my relationship with James and his refusal to let me go. All the fear, tears. I had felt terrible about them. I wished I could rewrite the past and never have taken the gorgeous blue-eyed man 's phone number or answered his call. –'' I pray that he never comes near you. God knows what those years in jail did to him. What he thinks of you now?''- My mother had been hysterical when I had arrived and refused to let me go back. She had insisted I should stay at home , call the police. It had broken my heart to see my mother like this because of me. Everything I had put them through. It had haunted me too in the sleepless nights. I felt like a bad daughter. My mother had taught me to be careful around men, to not trust them easily. To stay away from extremely jealous ones, or guys that tended to get abusive. I felt like I had betrayed her, by trusting James.

'' I'm so sorry, mom.''- I had sobbed.-'' I'm so terribly sorry.''

'' He changed, dear. It's not your fault.''- My mother had touched my cheek and kissed my forehead, before embracing me again.-'' I want you to remember that. It's not your fault. Men like him exist, no one is safe. But I fear so much for you, since he is out now. It scares me what might be going in his head about you. ''

''I'm so sorry.''- My father had cried too.-'' I had failed to protect you, Liz. I had failed.''- I had ran into his arms and we had stood there, seeking comfort from one another. My father had threatened James more than once when my boyfriend hadn't stopped stalking me. He had even punched him, called the police when the phone calls hadn't stopped coming.

'' _**This is between me and her.''- James said, wiping the blood from his split lip. The blow had knocked him on the ground, but he stood up quickly. My boyfriend was a well-built man, he did exercises, and was in perfectly good shape. I feared he might hurt my father badly.**_

'' _**You are scaring her, James. Let her go.''- My father hid me behind his back. I had called him one night when I had seen my boyfriend's car outside the hotel. James had tried to make me come with him, but luckily my father had punched my ex and I was freed from his tight hold of my hand.**_

'' _**I don't want to hurt you, Edward.''- My once love didn't move from his spot. My whole body was shaking with fear.-'' I just want to talk to her. Nothing more.''**_

'' _**You tried to abduct me!''- I yelled and my father tensed. Thank God he showed up and helped me.**_

'' _**I just wanted to make up.''- I gripped my father's jacket.-'' I could change. For you, Lizzie.''- I suppressed the urge to throw up. Suddenly I got so dizzy.**_

'' _**Leave, James! I mean it! Never come near my daughter again!''- My father took some threatening steps to my nightmare. I felt I could breathe again, when my father hugged me.**_

'' _**He is gone.''- He whispered in my ear.**_

All the sleepless nights, the talks with the police. All the pills for the nerves I had taken. I didn't want to return to that hell again. I wasn't sure I could manage it. The first time it nearly killed me. The guilt, the fear, the thousand why and if. Could I have changed anything? What I had done to provoke this jealousy and this behavior?

I had assured my parents I will try to take some days off. But my boss hadn't agreed. One of my coworkers was pregnant, and he would be short out of staff if he let me take some vacation. It had caused tears to appear in my eyes, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was powerless.

I still feared James might jump from somewhere and take me. Saying he loved me still, or even worse- want to make me pay for his condition. He had a good job, a nice apartment, fast car. And he had lost all of this because of me. I feared both possibilities. The thought James might still love me, made me sick. Once I had adored to hear _**I**_ _**love**_ _**you**_ from his lips, or to have his amazing blue eyes to look at me with so much love. But now it only caused bitterness and fear in me. My guy had become a monster. The sweet man, who had made me pancakes, cuddled with me in front of the TV, or I had slow danced with, was my nightmare. And I had even thought I could marry him someday! What a fool I have been! Love had blinded me, made me weak.

The police officer, David Roberts had been calling me every night to make sure I was safe. He wasn't obligated to do that, and I knew that. It made me feel safe. But one of his colleagues had asked me to come to the police station.

'' Have you been in any contact with James Campbell for the past days?''- I had only blinked at him, hoping I had misheard. Had this guy implied I might talk on the phone with James, like nothing had happened?! Or I would hide from the police if I had any lead on him?! If he had reached me?!

'' What are you…?! That guy ruined my life!''- I had stood up so quickly and rushed to the exit. But the kind police officer had called after me and I had stopped.

'' Please, Miss Daniels! I apologize for my colleague, but this is standard question.-'' David Roberts had caught up with me.-'' I'm so sorry. Please, accept my apologizes.''- I had stared at the young man before me, wondering what to say.

'' David had told me about you, Miss.''- The other policeman, Clayton Sanders looked at me.-'' What James Campbell did to you. It was awful. But I fear this was a standard question, you are his ex and he might try to reach you. His parents were put on surveillance.''- I had felt my anger disappearing.-'' Please, miss, answer me. Had James Campbell tried to reach you in any way?''

'' No.''- My throat had been dry and I had swallowed. David Roberts had brought me a glass of water and I had given him a thankful smile. –'' I'm sorry for my reaction. I'm not myself these days. I am the one that should apologize. Please, I didn't mean to yell at you.''

'' I understand, miss. It's normal , given your history with James Campbell. ''- I smiled at the police officer.

'' I will send a car to patrol around your street, miss Daniels.''- I had thanked David Roberts for the kind gesture. And really there had been a police car near my place.

The work was the same as always. Families arriving, couples in love. It relaxed me to do something, to fill my time. To not think of my problems. Dealing with stuff like an nonworking air conditioner, calling the repairmen- it made me feel good. Yes, some travelers were angry, pretentious, complaining about the loud music from the restaurant in the hotel, or why there weren't more sports channels on the TV, but I was happy to do something. It freed my mind off James.

Until I saw a news reportage about the escaped prisoners. It was morning, I was drinking my coffee, the usual start of my day. I turned on the TV in the lobby and found the news. My head was busy thinking about the group of children that will arrive today with their teachers. The hotel would be filled with laughter and happy kids. I wanted to have children, but now this seemed so distant. I wasn't ready to be with a man, not to mention a family and kids. I wasn't myself yet.

I gripped my cup tighter, when on TV the reporter started talking about the escaped prisoners and how the airports, train stations were watched. The cup fell of my hands and it smashed on the floor when I saw the faces of the prisoners. James!

'' What's wrong, Elizabeth? You look like you saw a ghost!''- One of the maids, Donna, asked me. I ran to the restroom and stayed there until I calmed down enough. When I returned Donna had tried to learn what had frightened me so. But I had cut her every attempt. I was ashamed to talk about this. My new colleagues didn't know that at my previous job there was a murder because of me. That wasn't something you just tell your future boss. I had just hidden this.

I checked the hotel's email, to see if there was any new reservation, an email from a tour agency. My hands were still shaking, but I will get better. I have to.

My blood froze when I clicked on an email, with the title _**'' For Elizabeth Daniels.''**_ I gripped the pen in my hand as my eyes read the text.

 _ **I can't wait to meet you, Lizzie. I have missed you so much.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**_

 _ **James's POV**_

I hadn't killed people, if they weren't too curious. I had only compelled them to forget and give me their money. I had bought myself new clothes, stolen another car and spent the nights in motels. But some tough guys had tried to take me down, but no luck. I adored this power, this energy. But the sun was my biggest enemy. If it hadn't been for it, I would have been sooner to my home town. And this hunger for blood, I needed to drink at least two or three times a day.

I stopped by at my sweet Elizabeth's parents. Her father Edward punched me, while her mother Marian was dialing the police.

'' Drop the phone.''- I compelled them and I smiled as the woman put down the phone.-'' Good. I want you both to sit down and don't scream. I won't hurt you.''- They did as they were told .

'' How you are doing this?''- Edward's eyes showed fear this time.

'' I am different now.''- I liked Lizzie's family and I would never hurt them. Besides she wouldn't forgive me.-'' Tell me where she is.''- Her family didn't have any choice. I knew her new address, job and that she was single.-'' Good. You will forget about meeting me.''

I had been asking my parents about Elizabeth, but they didn't know a thing. My mother had even insulted my love, but I had told her not to do that in my presence. Having no information about my sweet girl was a torture. But thanks to my new life, it was possible to see her again. And all would be worth it. All the long months with my maker Dominic who had taught me how to be like him. We had compelled prisoners and fed into some corner. If we were seen, my maker would just brainwash the person. I loved that ability. Dominic had compelled the guards often to brings us newspapers, even a phone, but Lizzie's old number wasn't working. No matter, I would see her soon.

 _ **# # #**_

I covered my mouth to hide my scream, my eyes were watering from the incoming tears. Ice crept up my veins, my heart was beating so loud it might escape from my chest. The world around me- the hotel lobby, started to spin and I grabbed the desk to steady myself.

He knew where I worked! James knew! I reached for my phone and called the police officer Roberts.

'' He has reached me.''- I didn't know how I managed to say that. I was so nauseous, my free hand gripping the edge of the desk for some support.-'' James knows where I work, he had left an email.''- I was sure my voice was hysterical by the end of the sentence. I hadn't expected my ex to find me so soon, not to mention my current job. How on Earth had he learned? Who had told him?

'' Come down, miss Daniels. Do you have a security around you?''- I looked at two security guards, who were drinking coffee near the front door.

'' Yes.''- I began biting my nails, a bad habit I had caught from the time when James had been stalking me. I had managed to get over this and maintain some fine nails, but now I started to bite them again. I grimaced and lowered my hand.

'' Good. I will send people soon. They will patrol around the hotel. If anything happens, call me.''

I called my parents to make sure there were all right. During these two years James wasn't allowed any contact with me, my lawyer had arranged it. He wasn't allowed to send me letters, but he did write me through the years. And my ex was forbidden to call me. I hadn't seen him in two years, or his family. I had passed his father sometimes on the street, we greet each other, have small talks, but I hadn't said where I worked or lived. James's mother hated me, and I was glad I hadn't come across her. My friends knew where I now lived, but James would go to my parents first. I started praying when I dialed my mother. Please, dear God, let them both be all right! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them.

'' Mom, are you all right?''- I closed my eyes and thanked God when she picked up. My head was so dizzy.-'' Is dad all right?''

'' Yes, honey, we are having breakfast. What's the matter?''- I told her.-'' Oh, my God! How …?''

'' I don't know.''- I sobbed.-'' I called the police and they will send a police car near to watch over the hotel.''- I promised to call them after a few minutes, I was going to throw up.

I stood up and locked myself in the bathroom. I was short out of breath and I gripped the sink. I was ashamed I had thrown up, and how pale my face was. No, I had been fine, I had been finally free! Why must that man torment me again?! I sobbed . James had seemed like a dream come true, but I had begun to hate him so much, that it hurt. To despise and fear someone, who you had woke up next to and kissed. To want to never see the face of the man, which voice had melt me before. How did our love turned into this?! What got wrong?!

'' _**What are you doing with my girl?!''- James punched Nathan.-'' She is mine!''- My ex had caused a scene when we were about to enter the café. How long he had been following us?! Nathan had asked me out to drink coffee and just talk, and I couldn't refuse. He was one of my best friends, and his company was always pleasant. But my boyfriend, ex one, not that he wanted to let go of me, had showed up and began to hit Nathan, who defended himself too. I screamed and hurried to break them off.**_

'' _**Stop this, James!''- I helped Nathan up and winced when I saw his black eye.**_

'' _**You are not good for her! She doesn't want you!''- Nathan tried to attack James again but I stood up between them. Some people had stopped, curious to see what had happened, but I yelled at them to get lost.**_

'' _**I won't let you have her! Elizabeth belongs to me!''- I was terrified by the look in my once love's eyes. They were so cold, so unlike him. The man in front of me had gone too far. Before him I had never had problems with breakups. Yes, they had been painful, I was bitter and angry, but never like this. An ex had never stalked me or made me fear.**_

'' _**I don't belong to you! I want you out of my life!''- My once dream had reached a hand towards me, but I didn't took it. James refused to return my stuff from his place, I was ready to give him back his. But the dark-haired man just stubbornly kept them, saying we could still be together, he could change, he wanted me back. I thought I was going crazy, James was making me crazy!**_

'' _**Leave her alone, James!''- Nathan tried to get past me, but I didn't let him.**_

'' _**So you have left me for him? But you have told me he is gay.''- Nathan really wasn't straight, not that it bothered me. He was a great friend, always ready to listen of offer help. I had often spent the nights in his place, feeling safe because he was a man and my close person. I cared about Nathan a lot.**_

'' _**I am. And I am also a lawyer , I will sue you.''**_

And Nathan did help me with my problems with James. Nathan was my lawyer when James's mother had tried to sue me for doing this to her son, breaking his heart and making him snap like that. Her lawyer had called me a heartless witch, who only wanted his money. I had swallowed my tears. I had been in a good terms with his family before this, I liked to drink coffee with my love's mother and listen the fascinating stories his father had told me about places he had been to. But that had changed. Nathan did perfectly defending me and the accusations were dropped. James had been aggressive at work, even he had showed up several times drunk. And I had evidences- the phone call receipts, the flowers. Also the pair of shoes he had left me when one night I had gone to work.

'' _**James stopped by and left you this.''- Jenny said to me and gave me a box, I paled as I saw the name of the shop. I had gone today shopping, liked a pair of shoes, but didn't have enough money in me to buy them. So I had asked the shopping assistant to keep them for me if she could for just one day, tomorrow I would get my salary and buy them. I had fallen in love with these shoes. The girl had agreed to wait for me.**_

'' _**When did he…?''- The voice died in my throat as I opened the box and saw the same pair of shoes I had tried on and liked. James had bought them for me! I let out a scream as I read the note inside-**_ **"** _ **You will look amazing in them, Lizzie. With all my love, James.'' I needed to sit down, suddenly my legs gave out and the note slipped off my fingers.**_

 _ **Jenny helped me sit down and gave me a glass of water. I had no other option than to tell her about my hell. She knew I had broken up with James, but not the whole truth. That I was trying so hard to make him see he scares me. That I want him gone, but James refuses to let that happen.**_

'' _**You had looked so sweet together. Him picking you up from work, bringing food for you, flowers.''- Jenny grabbed my hand and I wiped my tears. My coworker was older, three or four years older than my mother. Jennifer had a grandchild at three years old, and he was so cute when her daughter had brought him once at the hotel. And adorable boy, who had hugged me. Jenny had helped me a lot about the work, and I considered her one of my friends. I enjoyed going out with her.-'' I thought that he is a nice boy and loves you very much. But nothing like this.''- Jennifer hugged me.**_

'' _**How is that possible? Me to fear him? To be afraid of the one I have loved?''- I just couldn't understand what got wrong. One day everything was perfect, and suddenly James became jealous, possessive and scaring me more and more.**_

'' _**Don't make the mistake to trust him again, Elizabeth. James will tell you he will change, but don't make the mistake to let him near you again. Men like him never change, they get worse. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment or allow to be win over with sweet words. Trust me, I am older than you, I know men. You have to run like hell away from this man, Elizabeth. You are so young, and will fall in love again. I know that. James won't be the first and the last man to love you, you will have so much more. I know he was perfect, and you have feelings, but don't let them control you.''**_

'' _**My heart is breaking.''- I sobbed on her shoulder. –'' My love for James is tearing me up inside, mixed with my fear and powerlessness. I want to forget him, to be away from him!''- Spending a year with someone and forgetting this same person wasn't easy. Adoring somebody's smile, falling asleep to the sound of their heartbeat. And all of these wonderful things made me now cry. Because James killed the love in me, he twisted ours into something ugly and painful. And it was killing me to have these memories of him and to know he was like this now. Where had our love disappeared into?!How was I supposed to forget his touch, kisses? The man I loved became my worst enemy.**_

'' _**Promise me you won't trust him, Elizabeth!''- Jenny stared into my eyes.-''Please, don't make that mistake. Your love is gone, there is no turning back.''- I knew that. But how to tell my heart and mind to erase everything between me and him?**_

'' _**But it hurts, Jenny. It hurts me to fear him, to see him do this.''- I looked at the shoe box.-'' To have him stalk me. I have thought that maybe we can break up like adults and remain friends even. James is not a bad person, or at least he wasn't before. But I now see he won't let me go.''- I gripped the handkerchief she had given me.-'' How is it possible everything to get so out of control?''- I couldn't sleep at nights, haunted by the dozens questions, and the realization that my love was scaring me so. I felt my love dying inside of me and it was awful, agonizingly painful. To try to forget all that I and James had been through. Because we were happy once. But now I just wanted him to stop. I have never wanted something so much in my life. To beg every single day for the guy I had adored to talk to and kiss, to simply leave me alone, was hell. I couldn't sleep well, barely ate, and cried a lot. I got so tired of trying to reason with James, so tired. I just wanted this to end.**_

'' _**I think you should go to the police or call a lawyer. You are a nice girl, and I don't want to see him hurt you.''- Jennifer pated my shoulder.-' He is dangerous, Elizabeth, and you can't continue like this.''- I melted in her embrace.**_

Jenny was dead because of me and I knew I would never be able to redeem myself. Her face still haunted me. Her family had blamed me, after the whole truth was out.

'' _**Come home with me, Lizzie. Please.''- James walked slowly to me, but I backed away. I saw a gun in his hand . I had just took over the shift after my colleague Jennifer, and she had already dressed and was ready to leave. She was saying goodbye to me, when my ex walked through the hotel's door and I had paled as I saw the weapon. My blood froze.**_

'' _**Why do you need that?''- I looked at my colleague, pleading her to not move, she had backed away. The lobby was empty for now, just us.-'' Drop it, James, and then we will talk. Please.''- If I could talk him out of this, make him listen, maybe…How on Earth my ex got a gun?!**_

'' _**I won't hurt you. Never you.''- But he didn't dropped the weapon still. My hand went under the desk and I pushed the panic button, alarming the security. James's blue eyes were not leaving my face, and I felt cold, so cold. I didn't know that man anymore, he was so changed.**_

'' _**Then do it for me.''- I hoped I could persuade him, before the security guards beat him.-'' If you love me, you will drop it.''- His hand lowered a little, and a shy smile appeared on his lips.**_

'' _**Will you come with me?''- James ran a hand through his hair. I could hear the security guards.**_

'' _**Yes.''- And James smiled and bent down to put the gun on the floor. But the security guards had attacked him and they began fighting. Everything happened so fast. I screamed as someone shot and one of the guards was wounded.**_

'' _**You lied to me!''- James was running towards me, and Jenny pushed me to the front door.**_

'' _**Run!''- She yelled , but I refused to leave her alone with him. Jennifer fell on the floor, and I screamed as**_ _ **I saw all the blood.**_

'' _**Jenny!''- I rushed and checked the wound. My hands were all bloody, and I got some blood on my face, when I had wiped my tears. –'' Stay with me, please!''- I begged.**_

I splashed water on my face. Jenny had died in the hospital, they couldn't save her. The security guard had been all right, his wound wasn't that bad. But my coworker was dead because of me. James was arrested , but I wouldn't never forget how he had looked at me , when the police were taking him away. With betrayal, and something more like a promise.

I exited the restroom, only to find a big bouquet of red roses on my desk.

'' They are for you, Liz.''- I glanced at one of the maids, Nicole, and took the attached red card. My fingers gripped the piece of paper, I got an urge to rip it into shreds. It was from James:'' _ **See you very soon, my dear.''**_

I jumped as someone entered. There were two police officers, the ones David Roberts had sent me. I showed them the card, the email. I ignored the curious looks of the maids, and I tried to block their whispering from my mind. Yes, they needed explanation, but not right now.

'' Do you have any idea how he had learned about your current job?''

'' No, absolutely not. ''- I had called all my friends, and they were all right and denied to have met James or talked to him when he was in prison. I had even called his parents, listened to his mother insulting me over the line. But no one had seen him. One of the officers, Chandlers, advised me to talk to my boss and to take some days off, he even offered to explain the situation. I was about to dial my boss, when the front door opened.

I jumped as the group of students with their teachers have arrived. I excused myself to the officers and smiled at the guests. I got lost into the list we had with the names of the kids, and who would be in one room with who. It took me a while to give everyone the keys, tell when the lunch would be today and point where the restaurant was, the working hours of the restaurant, the SPA, swimming pool. I was trying to act calm and not let my fear be shown to these children. The police officers explained they were just on a routine check and exited, but their car was still outside, they had left so they won't scare the kids. I felt safer knowing they were here.

'' Give me your boss's number, I will explain.''- Officer Malone said, after they returned. I dialed my boss, and winced at how angry he sounded, when he learned everything. That I should have told him, I shouldn't hide such an information about me. I had begged my previous boss to not put this into my recommendations or tell my future boss, and he had agreed. Not many future employers would like to hire a woman who knew a criminal and a person was dead because of her. I passed the phone to officer Malone. He began to talk.

Another phone rang, and I picked it up. It was the phone, connected to the rooms. One of the teachers was complaining that her room smelt like cigarettes and wished to switch the room. We had free rooms and I offered to bring her the key myself. The police officers nodded, and I told the maids that I won't be long. They could call me if something happened on our business phone, which I always carried with me at work. But I would be gone only a few minutes. I took the elevator and leaned on the wall. I rubbed my eyes as I knocked on the door and apologized again for the trouble and gave the guest the key to the new room.

I was walking back to the elevator, exchanging greetings with the passing guests, when my phone rang, the business one.

'' Yes, what's the matter? Did someone arrived? I am coming right away.''- I was waiting for the elevator. My head was aching.

'' So nice to hear your voice, Lizzie. ''- The world swayed before my eyes. –'' Can you come to the lobby?''


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reading my story. I hope this chapter turned out nice.**_

 _ **James's POV**_

Good thing I had eaten before coming in here. Otherwise I wouldn't stop myself from draining those security guards or the police men. I had only compelled them to throw their weapons and not to move. All the punches they delivered me, did nothing. I was stronger, but I refrained. The maids were easier, I only influenced them to sit down and be quiet.

Lizzie. Her scent was so wonderful and I licked my lips. My love smelt like vanilla , argan oil and Shea butter. And I recognized her favorite perfume- a sweet cherry blossoms aroma. The whole lobby had her scent and I couldn't wait to have her in my arms. All the long years without my sweet kitten had driven me crazy.

I was pulled from my daze when the elevator opened and one little girl walked to the snacks vending machine.

'' Will you help me, sir?''- The little angel came to me and asked me. I smiled and knelt before her, she had kind blue eyes.

'' Yes, of course, dear.''- I helped her buy her snack.

'' Where is the kind lady?''- She looked at the reception desk. I smiled.

'' She will come down soon. Don't worry, I will call her. ''

 _# # #_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

Love was supposed to be easy. You meet a guy ,who has everything you have been searching for. He loves you, you him too. You share food, take turns to cook. You meet his parents, and introduce him to yours. He takes you to a wedding, you go together with his friends for the weekend in a villa in the mountains. You invite him over with your friends to a camping and spend the night around a campfire cuddling. Everything seems like a dream, until it all goes down.

'' _**I've been thinking, dear.''- James started one night when we were watching TV, cuddled under the warm blanket.-''I know it's a big step, but I want us to try.''- I lifted my head from his shoulder .-'' Elizabeth, would you like to live with me in my place?''- My love took my hands in his and smiled at me warmly.-'' I know you like your flat, but mine is bigger and besides you are the woman I love. I want to give you something mine, to share my home with you. You already have my heart.''- Tears of joy appeared in my eyes.-'' I want us to try this, if you agree.''- James was nervous, never taking his eyes of me. I wanted us to live together, to try and see if we could . I have never lived with a man before, but I really wanted James to be the one.**_

'' _**Yes! I am ready for this!''- I threw myself in his arms and kissed him until we both ran out of breath.-'' I love you.''- I said as we ended the kiss.**_

How happy I had been when James had asked me to live with him! I had imagined our life together, and love had make me fly. I wanted a family, kids, someone to grow old with, and maybe James was that guy for me. But he changed. Things between us had gotten worse, after I had told him I had applied for a job in a tour agency. I liked working in a hotel, but I longed to travel, to see foreign countries, exotic places. And maybe if I get the job, I would make my dream come true. Become a tour guide and travel. But James had caused a huge fight over this.

'' _**You want to leave me, is that it?''- James stood before me, with a frown on his face. –'' With this job we won't see each other that often.''- I was aware of that. Sometimes I would be gone for weeks, depending where I would be.**_

'' _**No, my love.''- I wrapped my arms around his neck.-'' I just want to try. I want to travel, you know that.''- Being away from my man would be painful, but I was sure we could work it out.**_

'' _**Then I will take you somewhere and you will travel!''- James removed my hands.-'' For me that's a way to say you don't want to be with me anymore.''**_

'' _**No, please.''- I took his hand in mine.-'' This will be only a job, nothing more. We will still be together. I love you, James, but I don't want to let this opportunity pass me by. I am not sure if I would get the job or no. But for me it would mean a lot to see so many new places.''**_

'' _**How can you be so selfish, Elizabeth!''- James pierced me with a cold stare. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.-'' Did you even think of me when you applied for this job? How would I feel when you will be away? ''**_

'' _**How can you say such things!''-I felt like looking at a complete stranger.-''I thought you would be happy for me.''- I sobbed . James sighed and put on his coat. He didn't say a word to me as he walked to my front door and left.**_

I had never imagined he would react like this. Yes, I would be away, but I really wanted to try this. And I knew a woman with kids, who managed to take care of them and be with her husband and in the meantime travel every mouth. I loved James, but this was a dream of mine, to see the world. And this job was paid well and will allow me to travel. I went to the job interview, but they never called me again. I was sad, but I never gave up the idea to work in a tour agency. James had become more bitter and it had been impossible not to argue when we were together.

'' Are you there, Lizzie? Why are you not answering?''- I was pulled back into the present. I wanted to throw the phone in my hand and watch it break in so many pieces. But that won't erase the voice or the fact James was really here. –'' Talk to me, Elizabeth.''

I blinked confused and looked around me. It was so dark and when I reached the power switch, the surroundings became more familiar. I was in one of the free hotel rooms and I slid down the wall. How did I got here? I closed my eyes , and tried to remember what I had done. I answered the phone, heard James and then what?

'' Lizzie, kitten, please.''- I gulped. Looking up I saw a chain of keys in my hand. It was the spare keys, the ones the maids use to open every room in the hotel. I always carried the other spare ones, for the SPA saloon, the maids offices, and a master key that opens every room. I must have used it to hide in this room, but why I didn't remember doing this? My brain must have completely panicked. I had forgot taking out of my pocket the keys , unlocking one room and closing it behind me. –'' Lizzie, are you there?''

'' What do you want from me?''- I said and my voice in this empty room scared me. I couldn't get up even if I wanted to, fear made me weak. I only begged this to be a dream.

'' You, of course. Come and talk to me. I long to see you.''- What had happened to the police officers, the security guards? How they had allowed James in without stopping and handcuffing him? Why it was so quiet ? I was gone only a few minutes, how he had managed to enter?

'' How did you find me?''- I fought not to burst into tears . That murderer mustn't hear my crying or how weak my voice was.

'' A secret. Come in the lobby and I will tell you.''- I stood up, supporting myself on the wall, my legs were still shaky. The room was cold, but as cold as me inside.

'' How are the others?''- What had happened to them? Did he hurt them? I got sick just by thinking of this. And I got more sick of me. Like a coward I had hidden in this room. James was my ex, my problem and I had ran away. But hearing his voice after such a long time and knowing he was so near, made me relieve all he had put me through. All the times he had rang my doorbell and demanded to let him in. I was terrified of facing him. But now I was ashamed of how selfish I had acted. Tears of anger towards me started to appear in my eyes.

''All right , for now. ''- My once love said, voice calm.-'' Evangeline wants to say hi.''- Ice crept up my veins as I heard that. Who was Evangeline? No one amongst the maids had that name. No! It was some guest!'

'' Hi, Elizabeth. ''- A child's voice made me shiver. Dear God, it was a small innocent girl! I gripped the phone.-'' Uncle James really wants to see you.''- The world swayed before my eyes, but I forced myself to not lose control. –'' Please, come.''

'' Are you all right, sweetheart? ''- My voice broke . If my ex had hurt in any way this poor girl, I would kill him myself. I didn't dare think what James had done to this angel.

'' Yes, uncle James just misses you a lot. ''- The girl answered, and I had stopped breathing. Was this angel forced to say that?

'' Can you pass the phone to him, dear?''- I was crying now. My nightmare had a small child and had done God knows what to him.-'' I swear if you have touched even a hair of this girl's head I will…''

'' Don't worry, Lizzie. Evangeline is safe. But as me she can't wait to see you.''- I wanted to kick, scream, break. I wanted to cause this man so much pain.

'' I'm coming.''- I wiped my tears and ended the call. What a coward I had been to lock myself in here when a child was in danger! But the panic had made me do this. I thought I had conquered my fear of James, but it only had taken to hear his voice , and I was paralyzed with fear. But now my ex had done something to the maids and the police officers, I was sure. And the poor kid! How was it possible the man who had played with my cousin's kids to do that?

I turned off the lights and locked the door behind me. Every step I took to the elevator, was painful. But I had to do it, that man was my problem and no more innocents will suffer because of me.

The elevator hit the ground floor and my heart jumped when the door opened and I stepped into the lobby.

'' Here I am.''- I strained my shoulders and tried to control my voice. Looking around, I froze. The maids, Donna and Nicole yelled at me.

'' It's the escaped prisoner, Elizabeth! ''- I gulped as my hands started to shake.

'' And my ex.''- I said and the women's eyes widened. I felt like I had betrayed them.

The police officers were knelling on the floor, their guns were a few meters away. They both looked at me. The security guards were near them, on their knees.

'' Run, miss!''- Officer Malone yelled, but he didn't move. In fact they looked frozen on their spots. Why they hadn't done anything? They were strong men, had weapons, so why they hadn't apprehended James? Thank God they looked fine, besides some bruises.

'' Quiet.''- I winced at the voice and searched for my hell. And what I saw nearly made me faint. James was sitting in the big red couch in the middle of the lobby with one small girl beside him and he was watching her draw. The girl was with long blond hair, and wonderful smile. I nearly fainted when I saw she was all right, there was no wound or bruise on her. The poor angel didn't look sad or terrified, she was smiling at the man I hated. I searched my mind and recognized the kid from the group that had just arrived.

'' Elizabeth, you are here!''- Evangeline looked up and made an attempt to get up and ran to me, but James put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

'' You are so beautiful, Lizzie. ''- My ex was dressed in black trousers and a blue blazer . His blue eyes lit it when he saw me. His brown hair was a bit unruly, and he needed a shave, his beard was a three day one. The way he was staring at me made me dizzy.

'' Let the girl go. Please.''- I began to walk to them. Evangeline eyed me curious why was I this tensed.

'' Why are you not happy to see uncle James? He is nice. He let me draw as we have waited for you.''- The girl showed me her drawing- a cute butterfly .-'' Do you like it? I will sign it for you.''- I gulped at this. Poor kid! I looked again at the maids, sitting on the opposite chairs, looking terrified.

'' I like your drawing. Evangeline, dear, can you leave me to talk to uncle James?''- If I could take away the kid …

'' No, she is staying.''- James pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'' Please, it's me you want. I will go with you, just let the kid go.''- I was ready to beg , to crawl if I had to, but to pry this poor girl off his clutches.

'' He is dangerous, miss! ''- Officer Malone yelled.

'' I thought I had told you to be quiet!''- James's blue eyes changed their hue to red in a matter of seconds as he eyed the police officers. I backed away seeing this. What was that?

'' You can have me.''- I tried again. James rose up and came to me. I lost my breath as the man touched my cheek.

'' You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this moment. So long.''- The dark-haired man traced with fingers my neck before leaning in and scenting me.-'' You are so sweet, Lizzie.''- His arms went around my waist and I panicked. –'' I missed this.''- His hand buried in my hair.-'' I like that you haven't changed your hair color. I hope you are not on some diet, you don't need it.''- I tried to push him off, but his grip was too strong. His hands slid down my back.

'' How did you escape?''- I met his blue eyes, his lowered to my lips.

'' A secret.''- James smiled as his thumb was caressing my lips. –'' We will be together, no more running.''- My head got so dizzy, but I forced myself to be brave.

'' You killed us, James. It was you who ruined our love. You with your doubts and jealousy.'' – I tried to find remorse in his eyes, but discovered none. His blue eyes were cold.

'' I was afraid of losing you, Elizabeth. Of being alone.''- James twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

'' But you lost me. With all your stalking and doubts. I was faithful to you, but you hadn't believed me. And for that I wanted you gone, James.''- I casted a look at Evangeline and she smiled at me.-'' I will go with you.''

'' He is a monster, miss!''- Officer Chandlers yelled. James let me go and within a second he got to the man and threw him against the wall.

'' What I said about not speaking?''- I watched how James lifted the man by the collar as if he was light as a feather. And I swore his eyes changed again.

'' Let him go!''- I rushed to them and touched James's cheek.-'' It's me you want.''

'' Is he your lover, Lizzie?''- My ex growled and for a moment I saw something like sharp canines, big ones. –'' Is that why you are so concerned ?''

'' No, I just don't want anyone getting hurt.''- I ran a hand through his brown hair. James seemed to relax and dropped the man on the floor.

'' How many lovers you had after me?''- I blushed by the intimacy of the question. –'' I bet many.''- I felt humiliated. Everyone around me were in danger because of me, and to have to share such private information was too much. So I leaned in and whispered into James's ear.

'' None.''- It was the truth. I was too scared to let anyone near me, even for one night. I had focused on getting over this hell, and starting at new. Men were not that important. I had been on a few dates, but nothing more intimate. I was afraid . James's arms wrapped around my waist and he looked into my eyes.

'' You are lying to me.''- I felt some intrusion in my mind, some force, and I felt obligated to tell the truth.-'' Tell me the truth.''

'' I am not. You are the last man I had slept with.''- James's hold got tighter and he released a sigh before leaning again and burying his face in my neck.

'' You have no idea how happy that makes me, Lizzie.''- He kissed my forehead and I forced myself to be still.

'' I will go with you.''- I repeated again, desperately. I was ready to do everything.

'' Ok. ''- James turned around , not letting me go.-'' You, four.''- He said to the police officers and the security guards.-'' You will remain like this for a hour.' ''- James told them to not speak, yell. The security cameras were turned off, as I heard.-'' I know the police will be looking for me, but I will escape them''- James led us to the front door, my hand in his. I sent an apologizing look at everyone, wishing they would understand.

'' Get in, kitten.''- James opened the door of one car, probably stolen one. I obeyed.-'' Are you hungry? I bought breakfast.''- He handed me a bag from my favorite bakery. I couldn't handle food right now.

'' What are you?''- This strength, the unnatural eyes. What was going in here?

'' I will tell you soon.''- James buckled my belt and started the car.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Have fun reading. : )**_

 _ **James's POV**_

'' _**You have to listen to me, kid!''- Dominic grabbed my shoulders and stared at me like I was really a child, not a grown man.-'' I know how addictive blood is, but you have to control!''- I eyed the prisoner on the floor, and he looked at me. I had been so hungry and just pulled him and bit his neck. But my maker had rushed and pried the guy from my arms, healed his wound, and erased his memories. Now my prey stood up and walked away.-'' You could have been seen!''**_

'' _**It's not fair, Dominic! I eat when you say, I do what you say! And I got tired of it!''- I pushed the other vampire off.-'' When I had agreed to this, I did it only because I would escape. But I am no more near freedom, than I was before! And I got tired of waiting and following your rules!''- I tried to punch the guy, but the vampire grabbed my fist and twisted my hand.**_

'' _**You really don't get it , do you? I spared your life, only because it would benefit me, you seem strong and stubborn. Besides I didn't have a problem with you. And I pitied you, you wanted to see your girl so much. But I am your maker, kid, and you have to obey me. I have so much to teach you still.''- Dominic let me go and I rubbed my bruised hand, I knew it would heal quick. That was one of the good sides of being a vampire, my body was remedying itself.**_

'' _**Then teach me!''- I hissed, and his eyes narrowed.-'' I want to learn, but not on this tight leash. And I will help you with your plan.''- Dominic was after one of the prisoners, a guy named Jonathan Pierce, who had killed his daughter. It had happened before my maker was turned when one night this man took his daughter, violated her and dumped her body in the woods. Dominic was so consumed with grief, the years in jail the killer had, didn't satisfy him. My maker hadn't told me all the details, but he met one vampire and made a deal with- a new life and a chance to avenge his daughter. I understood Dominic's pain and admired him, but I didn't like that he was so bossy. –'' You have to trust me.''- If he was more different, not so cold, it would be easier for me to learn.**_

'' _**Ok, I will trust you.''- Dominic eyed me.-'' I am aware you are not fond of this control, but you are my child, I want to protect you. I know how intoxicating is this power, but you have to control, at least for a little while.''**_

 _ **Learning how to be a vampire was one of the most difficult things in my life. Everyone's blood was calling to me, their scents were pulling me in like a magnet. I wanted to taste it all. The first time I had drank blood, I felt power like never before. It had invaded all my senses, it was incredible.**_

 _ **My senses were better now. I could see so clear now, even a kilometers away. It was amazing. My hearing was better, I could hear what people were talking even if they were on the next floor, I could hear through doors, walls. And as much as I hate to admit, I needed Dominic to help me control these abilities. Without him I would never make it, without losing my mind , from all those noises. My maker taught me how to block sometimes these abilities, it took a long time. And I was faster, stronger.**_

'' _**You can make people do everything you like.''- Dominic had said once, when he brought one inmate .-'' Just clear your mind, and focus what do you want him to do. Focus on this thing and say it. I know it won't happen right away, but you have to master this skill. It's coded in your new nature, you just have to unlock it.''- It was tough, making someone your slave really turned out a challenge. I had always adored power and to know I could do that, was exciting. I had always dreamed what it would be like to control others, to make them slaves to my will. And I really did my best to master this ability, no matter how hard it was. Each failure had motivated me to try more and more. Each step of this long path I had taken had brought me closer to my Elizabeth. To the freedom.**_

I took a left turn, hoping that soon this town will be behind us. I felt still a bit worried the police might be after us, me, but I remembered I could just compel them and if necessary – kill them. I wasn't a weak human any more, I had nothing to fear of. I was something more, a predator. I could easily outrun any human, hear his thoughts and even manipulate them. The thing that has been bothering me was that Lizzie hasn't spoken to me since she got into the car and we drove off. My kitten was just staring through the window, her whole body turned away from me. It pained me that my love has been refusing to talk to me, to even notice I was there.

'' You are really quiet. And you haven't touched your breakfast.''- Lizzie jumped and finally looked my way, her brown eyes were red from tears and I gulped. .-'' Have you had your morning coffee at least? I remember what you used to eat for breakfast , but… Oh, come on ,Lizzie, talk to me!''- I could compel her to talk to me, but I reminded myself not to scare her. She was so beautiful, long brown silky smooth hair, and that body I loved to hold close to me. But Lizzie was the one to change everything between us , when she said she didn't want me anymore. When she just broke up with me, because I was jealous. How to make her see that I didn't want someone to steal her away from me? That I feared Elizabeth might replace me with another? That I feared her heart might get cold? That I feared if she might meet some man at work and crush my heart? Lizzie was mine, I found her and I wasn't ready to let another take her away. I adored my kitten so much, to let her go just like that. Not without making her see how much she meant to me, how I couldn't live without her. How much Elizabeth became my whole world, that life without her wasn't an option. I have always been possessive of my things, and I didn't deal well with a loss. How I was ready to do anything to have Liz in my arms again, and we could be like before.

'' Were you really going to harm that child?''- I was surprised by this question. So my love wasn't concerned about me, my wellbeing, but for some kid? It irritated me and I gripped the steering wheel .

'' No, what kind of a man do you take me for! I merely gave you a reason to come to me. ''- I answered , reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away.-'' Evangeline was safe with me, I helped the kid with the vending machine. You should tell your boss or the repairman, that it's not functioning well.''

'' What have you told the girl about me?''- I stopped by the red lights. What was it all that concern about a child? What about me? I was the one she must worry about! Elizabeth hasn't seen me for two years and she couldn't stop asking about some kid!

'' That you are my fiancée and I have come to surprise you. ''- I pushed the bag with food towards my love.-'' Eat, please.''- Elizabeth took the bag but didn't open it. Why was this woman so stubborn? I didn't harm the girl, not the maids. Well, I did hit the police officers and the guards, but I had to, they were a threat.

'' Why did you come? Why did you have to show up in my life again? ''- I ran a hand through my hair. The sun was making me dizzy, and it wasn't the time for that. –'' You can go anywhere, so why me?''- I shook my head to clear it. I will need to feed soon, so I could continue longer. I thought that this blood craving will be the death of me . It was all I could think about sometimes, the need to quench this hunger in me. But it had been necessary for me to become this, so I could be free . So I could find Lizzie and make her mine again. All of my suffering had paid up well. My love was so near .

'' Because we have left some unfinished business between us. ''- I took Elizabeth's hand in mine. Hers was still so soft and warm, I could smell the body lotion she used, her favorite type. Lizzie hasn't changed and I liked it.-'' You wanted to break up with me, but I hadn't agreed. You were just being childish and stubborn, Lizzie, so I have given you time to come back to me. But you kept avoiding me.''- I lowered the window down, hoping that maybe the alluring scent of the woman next to me would stop to affect me that much.- '' You broke my heart with your childish behavior .''

'' Do you even hear yourself?!''- My love pulled her palm underneath from mine and I suppressed a growl. I had missed her warmth so much and now she was denying it to me!–'' You were stalking me, James! You were calling me at least 30 times a day, filled my Facebook with your texts! And you killed Jennifer!''- I forced the engine and searched for the sunglasses I had in the car. I put them on. Why must my kitten remind me old stuff? I was merely trying then to hear her voice, to make my love understand that this behavior was childish. She could pout, but eventually she will be running back into my arms.

'' Your coworker tried to take you away from me. She stood in my way. I didn't know that she would die.''

'' What had happened to you?! I don't recognize you anymore!''- I looked at her, my blood thirst was becoming stronger, and I needed to find blood soon.

'' You happened, Lizzie.''- I stopped at one red light again and caressed my love's cheek. God, she smelt so good!-'' I love you too much to let you slip away from me. I can change, but you didn't give me a chance. You just crushed my heart!''

'' So I am the bad one here?!''- Elizabeth backed away from my touch, and I started the car again. All those sacrifices I did for this woman, and she continued to act so cold with me! –'' You were trying to control me , James! I couldn't go on with your jealousy and always doubting me!''

I refrained from responding. We had reached the way out of the town, and the police was here, they were checking everyone. I removed my sunglasses and rubbed my eyes.

'' Don't .''- I only said to Elizabeth , using little of my compulsion. The police officer asked me to lower the window down . His eyes widened when he saw me, but I was quicker.

'' You will let us pass.''- He nodded.-'' You haven't seen me or this woman next to me.''- He nodded again and told me to go on.

I stopped at one gas station, right after we left the town. Elizabeth wanted to use the bathroom.

'' Don't try anything. You won't like the outcome.''- I watched her go in the bathroom . I was planning to wait for her to come out, when I saw one woman. Her blood smelt so good, and the hunger took me over me. I lured my prey and we hid, where we won't be easily seen. I sank my canines in her throat and began drinking. But Lizzie's scent reached me before her voice did. I stopped feeding, healed the woman like Dominic taught me, and looked at my love.

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **It took me only one look at my boyfriend to see how tired he was. I had made dinner and was waiting for him to come.**_

'' _**Come here.''- James only whispered and I let him pull me into a hug.-'' It was awfully long day!''- He kissed me on the forehead and caressed my hair.-''The thought of you kept me going.''- I smiled and kissed him.**_

'' _**I am here. I hope you are hungry.''- I took his hand in mine and led him to the table. To surprise James and for us to have a nice weekend I had booked us a hotel in the nearby town . When I told my love about my plans, he was so happy.**_

'' _**You are an amazing woman, and I am lucky to have you.''- I really wanted us to have a good time , to leave the town for a while. Even if it would be only for the weekend.**_

 _ **We explored the town, bought souvenirs, went to a couple of museums. I offered James to go to the annual fair, and he agreed.**_

'' _**It's amazing.''- James said after he tried more of the wine. This annual fair showed crafts from all around the world , wines, foods. I really found it fascinating to see everything, all these traditions, to meet new cultures. I bought so many things, tried wines, and most of all, I was happy I had the man I loved with me. That he was holding my hand, kissing me on the cheek often. I was so happy.**_

Who would have thought that this same man would become so jealous and doubt my every step? That I would catch him reading my Facebook and go through my Skype? Or the times my phone would end up in his hands? James always had apologized and begged for my forgiveness when I had caught him going through my personal stuff. He had always tried to hug me, to make me listen to his excuses. But I just couldn't take this anymore. All the doubts, fights when I come home late, or his cold behavior towards Nathan. I had told him so many times that Nathan liked men, that he was happy in love with someone, that he only saw me as a friend. But James thought I was lying , that Nathan was pretending and planned to steal me away from him. It didn't helped when Nathan talked to James to calm him, that I was just his friend, and women didn't interest him. But my boyfriend didn't believe and he tried to forbid me meeting with Nathan. James started to act crazy and to show up to check if I was with another man. He had even showed up to one of my friend's bachelorette party, because he feared there would be male striptease . Actually it had been, but it was normal for an event like this. But James went crazy when he saw how one of the dancers smiled at me and asked me to climb on the stage. My boyfriend had punched the poor guy and dragged me out , without me saying goodbye to the others. And I just couldn't go on like this anymore, this wasn't normal.

I splashed my face with some water and stared at my reflection. How to return to him again? I wished I could stay in here, but James would come to look for me. I felt so helpless , my head was going to explode. My ex had abducted me, and I suspected there was something he was hiding from me. Something big. His strength, how he got rid of that policeman , the changing of his eyes. How was that possible? It was like he wasn't even human. I shook my head and wiped my hands. That was ridiculous, there wasn't anything supernatural . But what if…

I got out from the bathroom. How to act when I see him again? James dared to blame me for this, that I had made him , that I broke his heart. That I had acted childish, and he only wanted to hear my voice?! That I broke up with him, but he hadn't with me? I knew that breakups were painful , but it was for my best. James was scaring me and I didn't want to be always doubted or for someone to control with who I meet. I loved James , but this was too much. He changed and I didn't like the man he had become. It had made me wonder who exactly was the guy I had shared bed with.

I walked to the car, only to hear some strange sound coming from my right. I headed to that direction and went behind the gas station. I covered my mouth to muffle a scream . Right there, leaned on one tree was James with some woman in his arms, and he was drinking blood from her. From where I stood it looked like he was really drinking and the blood on the woman's shirt made my knees weak.

'' What are you?''- I said. I wanted to scream, but my voice didn't obey me.

'' Lizzie. ''- James stopped drinking and looked at me. His eyes were red, but they quickly changed to their usual blue color. And I paled as I saw sharp canines, but my ex quickly hid them.-'' You shouldn't have seen me like this.''- He turned to the woman and said.-'' You will change your blouse and forget about this .Go.''- The girl nodded and passed me, walking to one of the cars.

'' What was that? Don't touch me!''- I tried to run, but James was faster and appeared before me, so strangely fast. He wrapped his arms around my waist, but I began to pound his chest with my fists. –'' What are you?''

'' I am a vampire, Elizabeth.''- James caught my wrists. What?! Such things didn't exist! But what I saw, how else to explain it?! The world swayed in front of my eyes. This can't be happening!

'' That's not possible.''- I whispered. My ears began to ring.

'' It is, my dear. I did it for you, for us.''- James kissed my forehead.-'' I think you need to sleep for a while. Sweet dreams, Lizzie.''- My eyelids grew heavy, although I didn't want to sleep. But suddenly it became impossible to keep my eyes open, and I yawned. James smiled and gathered me in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the new chapter. Thank you for reading and the reviews! I hope this chapter turned out good. Sorry for some mistakes.**_

 _ **David Roberts's POV**_

'' What do you mean he told you so?!''- I eyed my colleagues Chandlers and Malone. Since I had sent them to check how Elizabeth Daniels was, to patrol around the hotel, they hadn't returned my calls. I had been dialing both of them , the hotel, even Miss Daniels's phone, but no one had picked up. And I had rushed here, because it wasn't normal. But what I had found was more strange- the security of the hotel and my colleagues on their knees, their weapons thrown away. And they had refused to get up, saying that James Campbell had told them not to. Also he had ordered the security cameras to be turned off. What had happened here?-'' Get up, Aidan!''- I yelled at Malone and pulled him up, but he struggled and broke free. How these four strong and armed guys had let one man escape?!

'' I can't , David!''- I stared at him, not believing what he had told me. This was not a game! An innocent woman was missing, abducted by her ex, a dangerous criminal, who had helped in causing a fight in the prison. This wasn't the time for my coworker to act crazy, so unlike him.-'' He is not even a human! His eyes were red and he was so strong!''

'' Are you drunk or high? Both of you?!''- I didn't know if they had these problems. Aidan Malone was a nice guy, good father , my friend. Henry Chandlers had always helped me. I didn't want to believe they were drinking, not while working.

'' It's is true, sir. This man wasn't normal. Like he was the devil himself.''- One of the security , Frank , told me. -'' I heard him in my mind telling me to obey, otherwise he would kill me.''

'' And what James Campbell was , if not a human?''- I began pacing back and forth the lobby. I had to call for a backup, to check the surveillance cameras outside.

'' A vampire.''- I eyed one of the maids, Nicole, it was written on her nametag.

'' James Campbell may be a dangerous and crazy man, but he is a human being.''- If I wasn't scared and angry, I would laugh. Two of my coworkers were acting strangely, refusing to get up, and now this.

'' I saw his fangs.''- I eyed Nicole again and rubbed my eyes. What was going on with everybody?

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

I laid Elizabeth down on the backseat and caressed her brown hair. My love looked so sweet when she was sleeping. At least maybe the sleep will help her relax in my presence. Lizzie shouldn't have to find out about my secret like this, I wanted to prepare her first. But I guessed it was too late for that.

Lizzie needed different clothes, not the ones she wore while working- black trousers, red shirt and black vest. And a nametag I had asked my love to take off before getting into the car. Good thing I had bought some new clothes.

I started to drive. If only I had my money, I wouldn't have to compel all these people to give me money or to enter some store and buy for me what I needed. But I was a criminal , I couldn't risk to get caught. So stealing and using people as my personal servants was understandable. I had only wiped their memories later and done. And I had the keys to one house, I could use for now. The villa of one man, who was going to be abroad and I had compelled him to give me the keys and to forget. It would be perfect for me and Lizzie.

Lizzie. How the poor thing had survived without me? I was five older than Elizabeth and I had always felt the need to guide her. To give her advices, to stop her from making mistakes. And breaking with me was a mistake. Because Elizabeth was too fragile, too innocent . She needed someone to always protect her, to be her support. I was the strong one in our relationship, Lizzie was the submissive one, she was too kind and never oppose me. Elizabeth trusted me , because I had more work experience, while she was just getting started . I had taught her so many things about work, life. Lizzie was too fragile, soft. She couldn't make it in this world, if she doesn't have a strong man with her, with more experience. To guide and shield her. Elizabeth needed me.

What was she thinking when she had decided to break up with me? Jealousy is normal when you are in love. I didn't want to lose her, another to kiss her.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

You know this state in which your body goes into when you wake up? Like you know you are awake, but pray for a little more sleep, for the alarm to not ring? Or be happy that your nightmare was just a dream and you are safe in your comfy bed, under the covers? I prayed the last to be truth about me, everything to be one big nightmare. When I open my eyes, I would be in my bed, away from all evil. Away from James. But I guess life doesn't happen how you want it to be. Sometimes bad things happen to good people like me.

I almost regret opening my eyes, but I couldn't avoid this any longer. I couldn't hide any longer. Just laying down and pretending I was safe had been good, but it wasn't real and I knew it. I could feel a movement and the familiar noise that told me I was in a moving car. There goes my wishful thinking. And although I couldn't see him, I knew James was there. That what had happened was real. So I tried to be brave, opened my eyes and sat up slowly. My neck was stiff, probably from the bad angle I had been sleeping in, and I rubbed the painful spot, trying to ease it. I groaned.

'' I hope you slept well, Lizzie.''- James turned around and smiled at me for a moment, before focusing his attention on the road again. –'' Are you hungry?''- I swallowed. I was very hungry, I had skipped breakfast with all of this.

'' How long ..?''- I couldn't refuse the breakfast my ex had bought me when he handed it to me. I would rather die than to accept something he gives me, but I was hungry. Before I had let him abduct me, I was on only one coffee and right now my stomach was growling and my head was a little dizzy. And I needed to keep my strength .

'' Two or three hours.''- James handed me with his free hand one bottle of mineral water and I placed it beside me. I began to eat and rubbed my stiff neck again .

'' Sorry about this, but I thought sleep will be best for you, Elizabeth. ''- James lowered down the window and the fresh air was wonderful.

'' You…''- And it all came to me. How I saw my ex drinking blood from one woman , his sharp canines, eyes changing their color. How he told me to go to sleep and how I wasn't able to fight it. How my body didn't obey me. Instead of running, screaming and hitting the guy before me, I began to calm down and sleep clouded my mind. I couldn't resist, I didn't have control over my own body. Like James was controlling me. And he was a vampire, he had said it himself. –'' You can't be ..! ''- Such creatures were a myth, nothing more. I loved to watch vampire movies or with ghosts, monsters. They were entertaining and I didn't miss my doze of supernatural or fantasy movies whenever I need to escape from the reality. From a hard day at work, or a generally bad day. I loved nothing more than to cuddle in front of the TV or the laptop with some fantasy or vampire movie and enter another world. I knew the things on the screen weren't real. They were just actors with a very good makeup, fake teeth, or special effects. Same as the horrors. But vampires being real, seemed too much for me to handle. I didn't believe in myths. But how else to explain how my ex had been so strong , how his eyes changed? How he had persuaded the police to let us leave the town? How his teeth had been on that woman's neck and he was drinking her blood? It seemed so crazy, but maybe it was real.

'' Come down!''- I lunged and tried to open my door, but James just pushed the button again.-'' Do you want to get yourself killed?!''- We were moving fast and if I had jumped I would probably have broken something.

'' You are a monster! You are not even alive!''- If what I have read about vampires or seen in the movies was true , they were undead, kept alive by drinking blood. Their hearts didn't beat. I tried to unlock the door again, but with no luck.

'' I am alive , Lizzie, in a way.''- James answered as he continued to drive on the highway. –'' Actually I have never felt more alive. ''- It was getting hard to breathe.-'' Are you alright?''- James turned back and eyed me and after he cursed, he stopped the car at one lay-by . My ex exited from the car and I took the opportunity to escape. I unlocked the car door , but I didn't have time to jump outside , ran or yell for help . There were many cars passing by us, and if I could ask … But James had grabbed my shoulders and pushed me inside the car again and sat next to me. I backed away, but the dark-haired man took my hands in his.-''Calm down, sweetheart. I am not going to hurt you. ''- James was looking in my eyes in his so familiar way , and I wondered how could this be real.-'' I don't want you to fear me, Elizabeth. I did it so I can be free. And to find you.''- James pulled me closer and hugged me. I was so paralyzed with fear that I didn't try to break free.

'' You turned into this… for me?''- I whispered as I lifted my head from his chest and met his eyes. Was that the same guy who had love me tenderly? How was it possible for him to change so much?

'' Yes.''- James smiled .-'' But I don't regret it. I feel power like never before.''- James buried fingers in my hair.-'' It's amazing, Lizzie! To feel this free, to have such a control…''- My ex sighed and smiled again as his thumb caressed my lips.-'' I wish you could see yourself through my eyes right now, Elizabeth.''- I gulped as James caressed my cheek.-'' How beautiful you are still, how unique. How your eyes can still enchant me, even more than before. How your skin is still so soft and made for my kisses and touch. How incredible you are. My Lizzie.-'' He buried his face into my neck and I shivered as James placed a kiss there.-'' How maddening deliciously you smell. For a vampire the blood and the humans have an unique scent. And yours, sweet Elizabeth, is so addicting. Like my personal drug and I don't want to let you go.''- I pushed him off.

'''Stop this! I don't want to be near you!''- Once I would be throwing myself into his arms, drag him to the bed. And James would made me so feel so loved. He was gentle , passionate, and I never wanted another. But my love had changed when he got so jealous and never stopped to try to control me. And he had changed in the bed too. He left more hickeys, bite marks and bruises from his strong grip on my hips or forearms, even more than before. At first I had thought that he was just more passionate, but I had started to not like this. And I changed too. I had begun to want him less and less, when the things between us got unbearable. Even a kiss or a hug had made me back away. The blue eyes that I adored had become something I couldn't stand to look at, or to have them on me. Even his voice had caused me pain. –'' You have killed people! And these clothes, the car are probably stolen!''- James pulled me again before I could open the other door, his firm grip around my waist.

'' I don't kill, if it's not necessary, dear.''- My ex stared at me.-'' Yes, I have killed, because people right now are a threat. As for the clothes and the car…I admit the car is stolen. And I had made people give me their money.''- I slapped him hard and he really wasn't expecting this. The past me, who had loved the man in front of her, would never do this, but I wanted to do it again and so many other things.

'' You are a monster! You steal, kill! And you are not even human!''- James's usually blue eyes changed their color to red , but he didn't harm me. He released a sigh and closed his eyes. When my ex looked at me again, he was back to normal.

'' And whose fault is it? Mine? I am a escaped criminal, Elizabeth, the police is looking for me. My bank accounts are frozen , I have no money on my own. My apartment is sold, also my car. I have nothing.''- Was he really doing what I think he was? Making me feel guilty ? Trying to make me feel sorry for him?

'' You are blaming me, aren't you?''- I covered my mouth, too hurt to believe this. That the man I had loved would ever accuse me like that.-'' You think I am responsible for our breakup, your incarceration? ''

'' Yes.''- James simply answered and my world shattered. I was in a car with a real monster, a vampire and he blamed me for everything.-'' If you, Lizzie, had just been grown up about it and accepted my apologizes, all of this could have been avoided. Jennifer's death, the jail, this. But you were so busy trying to kick me out of your life, to think clear. Too busy breaking my heart.''- My ex moved closer and he took my hand in his.-'' But you did one good thing, by coming with me today. Very brave.''

'' What was it so hard for you to accept that I wanted to breakup? That I became tired of your jealousy ? That I wanted peaceful life?''- Tears burnt in my eyes, and I let them pour.

'' I could change, but you kept on ignoring me, Elizabeth.''- James wiped one tear .-'' Too busy getting rid of me . To throw away a year of your life.''- How was it possible my day to be like this? To stare my nightmare in the eyes, a person I had loved and he had hurt me.

'' What was I supposed to do? To be with you? So you can continue with your crazy behavior and doubt my every step?''- It hurt to look at his face and feel only bitterness.-'' I am sorry, James, but I wasn't able to take this anymore.''- My hands were shaking and I clenched them.

'' We could have worked things out. A breakup wasn't the answer.''- James leaned on the seat and he glanced through the window.

'' For me it was, James. I wanted to normal, peaceful life. To be happy and free.''- My ex laughed and I eyed him. What was so funny?

'' And you are happy now, Lizzie? Really?''- The blue-eyed man ran a hand through his hair and chuckled again.-'' Working the same job, living alone, no man? No love?''

'' At least no one controls me.''- I rested my head on the seat and rubbed my eyes.- '' So why did you come to find me? So you can have your revenge, make me pay for everything ?''- If that was it, I was really scared. James was not a human being anymore, his strength probably outmatched ten times mine, not to mention he could just bite my neck and kill me. I wasn't planning to go without a fight, but he would win no matter what I would do.

'' No. If you were anyone else, probably yes. I would never hurt you, Elizabeth, I love you. But you broke my heart, and that I can't forget.''- His hand found mine and took it. –'' But I am willing to be good with you, if you make an effort to redeem yourself, kitten. Because all I could think about in prison was you, Elizabeth, no matter how bad you had hurt me.''- James kissed my cheek.-'' I don't know what have you done to me, sweet one, but I can't forget you.''

I broke free from his hold and weighted my options. I was in the middle of a highway, in a car with my ex, who was a vampire, and he wanted us to get together again . And part of him blamed me for everything, and although he had denied it, I knew I must be very careful with him.

'' I have to thank you, Lizzie. If I wasn't send to jail, I would never become a vampire and feel so powerful. I can hear miles away, my eyesight is fantastic. I see clearly even in the night.''- James leaned and kissed my nose before opening the car door .-'' Don't try to run.''- I felt an invisible force pressuring me to obey, clouding my mind, and getting rid of any other thoughts. I nodded, although I knew that the freedom was so close.

'' Where are we going?''- I grabbed my breakfast again as James started the car.

'' Let's just say that I know a house nearby and I have the keys.''- Who had James robbed and was he alive? Did this person have a family? I hoped my ex had let him live, prayed. James made a left turn.

How did I ended up like this? We were driving for about two or three hours , and we were in the woods now. I could see the tall trees and just think what was I going to do. And so far nothing had come up. And I hadn't spoken to James.

'' Oh, come on, Lizzie, say something!''- James said to broke the silence between us . He had turned on the radio, and it had been the only noise in the car.-'' You love this song.''- I recognized one of my favorites , but right now it meant nothing to me. The words, the rhythm didn't blast me with energy or joy. I felt nothing.

'' When will we stop?''- I was ordered not to touch the door again, and I had gave up this idea. I wanted to cry so bad, but what good would that do to me?

'' Soon.''- James said and I wished to punch him for the cheerful voice. I took again the woman magazine my ex had given me to entertain myself and began to read. These women had better lives than me. They were so beautiful, amazing clothes and perfect hairs. I lost track of the time. I often looked up from the magazine to the view from the car window. We were in some small village, and James took one right turn before reaching some cozy houses.

'' Here we are. This would do for now.''- James stopped in front of one house, the last one and exited. I waited for him to open my door and to take his hand, because he had ordered me to do that when we had been stopping for a bathroom at some diner or gas station.-'' Stay here.''- I felt obligated to obey again, the same burning feeling to do as I was told. My ex went to the trunk and took out some kitbag and bags.-'' Food and clothes.''- He explained to me and told me to go to the house. I looked at the building in front of me. It was a small house, two story one . Dear God, in which home we were breaking into?

After James had unlocked the front door , my head began to spin again. This was so wrong! The house looked clean and cozy. There were photographs on the wall, and I felt sick looking at them. I needed to sit down and my feet carried me to the staircase and I sat down. I grabbed my head and tried to fight this panic.

'' Calm down, Lizzie.''- James closed the front door with a light kick and took my hands in his.-'' We won't be here long. Just until I come up with something.''- I winced as his fingers were playing with my hair.-'' You must be hungry, I will fix you something. And I hope there is a hot water.''- I lifted my head and looked at James. Dear God, how would I survive this?


	8. Chapter 8

_**David's Roberts's POV**_

Everyone were questioned . My colleagues and the security guards were tested for alcohol and drugs, because their behavior wasn't normal. And the tests were perfectly clean! Henry and Aidan had let James Campbell enter the hotel and leave with his ex-girlfriend, without even saying a word. I have known these guys for years, I had drank beer with them, watch football. They were brave guys , and I had learnt a lot from them. And now they were continuing to tell that James Campbell wasn't human and he had somehow controlled them. That Miss Daniels had left the hotel with him, to save one girl. I paled when I heard that.

'' Did he hurt you?''- I had asked one of the teacher if I could question the little girl. Mrs. Foster wasn't keen on the idea, but the kid was here when it all happened. She might be hurt.

'' No, uncle James was very kind.''- Evangeline Williams, a sweet 9 year old told me. –'' He helped me with the vending machine.''- I knelt in front of her.

'' Did he call for Miss Daniels? The dark-haired woman?''- I had heard this from my colleagues.

'' Yes, his fiancée. Well, he was going to ask her to marry him. He told me.''- The teacher was looking at me coldly, but I turned my attention to the girl.

'' Did he do anything to hurt anyone?''- Evangeline had no bruises or any signs of abuse, but my heart was still beating so fast, just by the thought what that man could have done to this kid. James Campbell was a violent man. I had gone through his file after he had escaped. A promising young man, with good grades, nice family. A well-paid job in a famous firm, fast car , big apartment. And a beautiful girlfriend- Elizabeth Daniels. That guy had it all. But he had changed, began to show up to work drunk , unpaid speeding tickets, and reported fights on the street. His ex told how he had begun to stalk her, to act crazy. I pitied Miss Daniels. Such a kind woman to go through this. Where she was now?

'' Well, yes. He lifted one of the guys , but dropped him when the nice lady told him. And his eyes were strange, red.''- Again with the same story. Evangeline was a little girl, but my colleagues were grown men.

'' Thank you, dear.''- I got up and thanked Mrs. Foster for the help and wished Evangeline a nice day.

Aidan and Henry were still questioned. My head was aching so badly. We had an escaped criminal with a hostage- his ex.

'' Dave, you should see this.''- Patrick called me and I went to the computer.-'' This is from the cameras from across the street.''- I saw how James left the hotel with Elizabeth, and how they got into one red car. But the car had no license plates. That guy was smart. No one had seen him leaving the town, but I doubt he would still be here. He hadn't traveled all the way here for his ex, and remain in the same place.-'' Look now.''- Patrick pointed to another camera and zoomed. James had looked right in the cameras before getting in, and his eyes glowed in bright red. –'' Maybe It's just the light or.. but it is weird.''- I couldn't look away when James winked at the camera and showed his canines and they seemed larger. And his eyes were red all the time.

'' Yes.''- I gulped and rubbed my eyes. My mind was playing tricks on me. I heard my boss talking on the phone with Miss Daniels's parents. I hoped the young woman was all right. James Campbell had killed some of the prison guards when escaping. A group of 8 prisoners had escaped. James and his cellmate Dominic amongst them. There had been a blood bath.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I got out from the water and headed to where James was under our umbrella. My hair was wet and I removed some strands off my face. The sand was so warm under my feet , but I liked the feeling. Some beach ball landed in my feet and I picked it up and handed it to one girl. I smiled at James and thanked him for the towel he gave me to wrap around myself. I was getting cold. My breath hitched when I look at my love, how attractive he was with his sunglasses on.**_

'' _**You show too much skin.''- I sat down and began to play with one seashell. The weather was wonderful, the water perfect and I gazed at the sea with adoration. But when James said that, I eyed my love surprised.**_

'' _ **Don't be ridiculous, there are women here with a much more revealing bathing suits.''- Honestly, my boyfriend was just being absurd! We were on the beach, it was so hot, and my bathing suit was completely normal- two pieces one, nothing too much skin showing.**_

'' _**But these women don't matter to me. You do, you are my girlfriend.''- I couldn't believe my ears! What on Earth has gotten to James to even say that! We were on the beach!**_

'' _**I am not going to cover myself from head to toes, James! It's summer and we are on the beach! I am not naked!''- James only tried to take my hand, but I stood up .**_

'' _**These men stare at you. And I don't like it You are mine..''- He meant the guys next to us, but I didn't care if they were staring or not. I was used to be looked like this when I was on the beach. The flirty guys were everywhere, and as a woman I knew I could never escape such stares.**_

'' _**James, I don't care! Stop with this behavior.''- Honestly my boyfriend sometimes was very jealous. And I had been jealous myself, but not like him. I was aware James was very attractive man and I didn't like it when women flirted with him. But I knew that if he wish to cheat on me, he would, no matter what I do or say. I couldn't tie him to me, and I won't. It was wrong. If James decides that he doesn't want me anymore, or sleep with another, I will let him go. It would hurt me so much, my heart would be shattered , but I can't hold someone forever and force him to be with me.**_

I wiped the mirror and looked at my reflection. My hair was wet, and I dried it one more time with the towel . I cleaned the bathroom, consumed with guilt that I was into someone's property. Everything looked often used, there were bottles of shampoo's , shower gels . I had thrown up from the realization that I was like a burglar, wondering around someone's home, taking a shower into his bathroom. How low James had fallen to even think …?! That man was never more stranger to me than now. It was like I had spent a year of my life, the happy part of it, with a completely different person, a twin. And now I was at the mercy of the same stranger. I wanted to scream , to break things, to cry, but what good that would do me? James would only come and order me to shut up. That he could control me was scary, so scary. How easily my ex had made me obey him, how I was unable to fight back.

'' Lizzie, are you all right?''- I jumped from the sound of his voice. At least he hadn't come in, he only knocked. How gentlemanly of him!

'' Yes, I am.''- I answered, hurrying to put on the clothes he had bought for me. Well, more like stolen. There were bikinis, a bra, pair of jeans and a purple blouse. My size and brand new. And there were more clothes in the bags James had given me. I tried not to think from who my ex had stolen or forced to buy this. I tried not to imagine these people dead. I was on the verge of crying, but I gritted my teeth and forced myself to be brave. I pulled out from one of the bags a comb, a deodorant, a lipstick, lip gloss and eye shadow. My ex had thought of everything, there were even a shaving razor and a body lotion with a caramel scent. The clothes , the makeup- they were things I would pick for myself, and James knew that. After all he had spent a year with me.

I descended the stairs, my eyes were on the front door. James had told me to take a shower first, he would fix something to eat, and I knew he would wait for me in the kitchen. But if I could just ran to the door and… My hand was on the doorknob, when my ex wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me away.

'' Lizzie, please.''- I began to fight back, but he was stronger and both of my wrists were restrained. –'' I won't hurt you.''- It hurt to look at the same face I had adored, the same blue eyes, to hear the same voice and feel nothing but anger and fear.

'' Let me go!''- I raised my voice , but James whispered into my ear.

'' Calm down, my sweet. ''- I felt my will slowly slipping away from me, my anger fading like with magic.-'' You need to eat, come on.''- James kissed my hands and as holding my right hand in his, he led me to the kitchen.-'' I hope you are not on some diet, I don't want you to starve yourself. Your body is perfect as always. ''- I wanted to slap him for the way his blue eyes were looking my body with a fire, that I once loved. There were times when I would throw myself into James's arms and show how much I wanted him, but these times were long gone. Now his touch repulsed me. Funny how the things had changed. How thin was the line between the love and the hate. How easy it was to not trust someone anymore , how easy it was my love to turn into my enemy.

'' Thanks.''- I said as I sat down at the table . James had made a salad, spaghetti.

'' To us.''- My ex opened a bottle of red wine and poured me some. I drank it, not because I wanted wine right now, but hoping that it would help me relax. I grimaced when remembering how James had scolded me about the drinking. That he hadn't allowed me to drink much, when we were out with a company. My love had always said that he was concerned about my health and that alcohol was bad for me. I needed to be healthy. I had always argued with him about that. I was a young person, I wanted to get drunk , to party. I had never abused alcohol or done drugs, but there was no harm in drinking a glass or two. But James had always kept count of the glasses I drank , and he had begun to act super crazy because of it. And I had hated this control, he hadn't the right to do that!

'' How did you find me?''- I asked after I put down the glass. That was the question that gave me no peace. Who had told him?

'' I asked your parents.''- I choked on the piece of tomato I was chewing, and James stood up and pated my back. –'' Are you all right?''- His hand remained on my back, but I shrugged it off and James took the hint and took his seat again.

'' You compelled them, right?''- My parents would never tell willingly where I was to my ex. When I had called them, they had denied meeting him and they hadn't sounded scared. The thought my once lover was dead and he now was a supernatural being still seemed unreal. How he had controlled me, how strong he was.

'' Yes, I did. And Edward and Marian are fine, but I am sure you know that. You have probably called them.''- I nodded.-'' Why are you still doing the same job? What happened to your plan to be a tour guide?''- I removed my left hand, before he could take it in his.

'' I still want to. But I don't owe you an explanation.''- James laughed and once this sound was my favorite. When we were happy. When he had downloaded my favorite shows and cooked dinner, and I was so happy to go home from work and find him waiting for me with delicious meal and my favorite shows waiting for me on the laptop. When I had helped him choose toys for one of his cousin's children. But now I hated and feared him.

'' If you only knew, Lizzie, how close you were to getting your dream job..''- James smiled and I grabbed his hand. My ex tried to touch my cheek, but I backed away and squeezed his hand again.

'' What do you mean?''- It suddenly got so cold. His words were repeating over and over, and still I couldn't believe them.

'' I may have said a word or two to the tour agency. The owner was a client of ours.''- I let go of James's hand and leaned back on the chair. This wasn't possible!

'' No, you are lying!''- I stared at my once love and wondered how could he do such a thing to me. To the woman he claimed to love!-'' Why did you..?''- The world began to spin.

'' Because you were going to leave me, Lizzie. If you had gotten this job, we would have been separated for a long time. And you would have found someone else.''- I stood up and slapped him hard. Because of James I had lost a job, I had hoped to get! And I had wondered what got wrong, they had approved me and I was only waiting for the owner to call me when I have to begin. I hadn't quit the hotel yet, but I knew that I had the job . And I had been so sad when I learned that they had found someone else, although I was told to start working from the next month only just two days before. But now it all made sense.

'' How could you!''- I slapped James again. –'' I wanted this job and you…!''- James grabbed my wrists and I looked into his blue eyes. How I hated this man!

'' You would have left me alone, Elizabeth! And I couldn't allow that.''- I fought to break free from his grip, when the doorbell rang.

'' Hey, Sam, are you here?''- Who was Sam? The owner? I opened my mouth to yell, but James covered it with his hand.

'' Don't move or speak.''- His blue eyes were changing to red again and I couldn't fight the need to obey.-'' I will be right back.''- James kissed my forehead and went to the front door.

'' Who are you?''- The man's voice died in his throat when James pulled him inside and closed the door with a kick. I saw a man, probably in his forties, and his eyes met mine. I wished I could scream, warn him. But my whole body was paralyzed.

'' Be quiet and don't move.''- James sank his teeth in his neck and began drinking. I closed my eyes, but I still could hear everything. –'' You will forget about what happened here. Sam isn't here. You haven't seen me or her. Now go home.''- The guy wasn't bleeding anymore, but there was a little blood on his neck and James wiped it. The stranger nodded and left. –'' You can move now, Lizzie.''- I walked to James and slapped him hard. His eyes were blue again, but there was blood on his lips and he licked it.

'' I hate you!''- James grabbed my wrist.

'' You will love me again, kitten. It is a matter of time.''


	9. Chapter 9

_**David Robert's POV**_

'' You can't be serious!''- They have found a body behind one tree. A man around 30 years old, nicely dressed. The cause of the death was loss of blood. But there weren't any wounds or cuts, other than the two puncture wounds on his neck. They resembled a vampire's bite. But this was ridiculous! The man had a bruise on his cheek, but no other signs of a struggle.

'' I will check the body again, but , Dave, this looks like …''- The pathologist, Tom Carson, said.

'' Don't say it, please. Such things don't exist.''- I rubbed my eyes. There must be a logical explanation for the death of this person. A man, resembling James Campbell had been seen near the place, and we were waiting for the security cameras.

'' I won't, but it's very weird.''- I nodded, and went to get Tom a cup of coffee.

'' What?!''- I neared my colleagues and nearly dropped the cup, when I looked at the screen. James Campbell had punched the victim, and bitten his neck.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I cuddled next to James, and laughed when one of the actors on the screen said a joke. My boyfriend laughed too. I loved his laughter. I couldn't help but think sometimes how lucky I was to meet James, and that we were together. I wasn't like those women that needed a man to help them feel complete, that always needed love and approval. I had been heartbroken, cheated on , lied to. I had regretted ever meeting some of my previous boyfriends, I wished I could have spared myself some very nasty things. When it came to love, I have always hoped to have luck, to find that special person , who will be right for me. But sadly, until James, I had only had disappointments. I knew I was still so young, that I had so many years ahead of me to find my special guy. But it hurt me each time. So I had decided to focus on my life, my job more, and to put my love life on pause. To take a break from the dates. To rearrange my own life first, and worry about men later. Love was important, but I had been neglecting my dreams because of it, and that was wrong. So I had made myself a promise to never become too dependable on a guy, to not get too lost in a relationship. I met James and maybe he was the one for me.**_

'' _**Why are you looking at me? The movie is awesome.''- I have noticed that while my attention was on the screen, my boyfriend was staring at me. He had his arms around me, his blue eyes were focused on me and he was smiling.-'' You are missing the plot here.''**_

'' _**I like to watch you, Lizzie. You are very beautiful.''- James kissed my hair.-'' I like to see your smile, and your face when you laugh. It's so sweet.''**_

I should have known it then that something was wrong, but I was too blind to see. I was too blind, something I had regretted deeply. And now the man I knew was beyond saving.

'' Let go of me!''- The sight from only minutes ago was still before my eyes. How my ex had just bitten that poor man neck and began drinking his blood. How he had turned into a monster. –'' You are a monster!''- The man I had fallen in love with was gone. James , that now was holding me tight to his chest , was like an evil twin. I wished so badly to see the kindness I had fallen in love with in his blue eyes, but now they were so cold. Once I had adored to lean on his chest, listen to his heartbeat. Too listen to his voice, to be lulled to sleep by his fingers in my hair. Now that man terrified me.

'' You made me like this, sweet Elizabeth.''- James kissed my forehead.-''My love for you is that strong.''- I laughed forcefully. Love?! What love?! Nothing he had ever done since I had told him I wanted a breakup , could be called love. If James had loved me truly, he should have let me go, understood me. He would have set me free. Not this sick, twisted version of our love. Not this need to control, to own me.

'' I am not sure you know what a love is, James.''- My eyes stared at his.-'' It is about trust, respecting the other. And you didn't believe in me, no matter what I did or said. You simply assumed I was going to leave you, and you began to stalk and try to control me. Your fear and lack of trust lead us to this, you pushed me away, James.''- My heart was broken in so many pieces because I had to let go of my love. It had become unbearable to watch someone you love change so much, and not being able to do anything. To meet only lack of trust, and control. And no matter what I said to my boyfriend to make him see I was faithful, he had never believed me. I got tired of it. I had my limits. I had given James so many chances, but he didn't change. And I had to get out from this relationship, it was toxic.

'' It was you who pushed me away, Liz.''- My ex caressed my hair lovingly.-'' You broke my heart. I am like this because of you. Everything was because of you.''- James gripped my hair, and I winced.-'' If you hadn't been so God damn stubborn, we wouldn't be in this mess.''- James buried his nose in my neck.-''But I got you now. Lizzie, you have such power over me.''- He began to leave kisses down my neck. Once I had adored it, now it only made me sick.

'' Stop it!''- He chuckled.-'' Don't blame me for everything! You don't have the right to!''- James's fangs grazed over my skin and I froze. He was going to bite me. I waited , but nothing happened. James lifted his head and looked at me.

'' But I ended up in jail, my car was sold, also my apartment. I am the victim here, my dear. ''- Seriously?! What about my nerves, sleepless nights, my tears?! My dead coworker?!

'' You brought this upon yourself, James! You could had stopped following me, texting me every night, leaving me flowers. You could had stopped with all of this madness and just forget about me. Move on.''- I knew breakups were hard, and it took time to forget the other person. I had been through it, and it was awful. But I healed. –'' Believe me, James, I didn't want it to end like this. But you left me no choice. I would never have left you, if you hadn't been like this. I loved you, but you were scaring me, controlling me. I couldn't breathe when I was with you, you were suffocating me. It had killed me, but the thought of remaining in a relationship with a person who doesn't believe me and is super jealous, had killed me more. It was a nightmare. ''- I was crying, and my ex began to wipe my tears. I had hoped so much that James would change, but Jennifer had been right- men like him never change. He had only became worse.

'' But I was willing to change for you, kitten. I was ready to go to a therapy, anything to get you back. ''- Was it true? Had James really thought about seeking help?! But somehow I doubted it . James had never admitted he was super jealous, and that his love for me was an obsession and all about control. He maybe thought it was normal.

'' You would have gone if you really wanted to. I gave you so many chances.''- I freed myself from his arms.-'' But you lost, and I won't ever want you.''

'' Come here.''- I wasn't able to resist as my body returned in his arms.-'' But I am a different man, Lizzie, and this will be a new beginning for us. Don't be scared and don't scream.''- James's fangs pierced my skin this time, and I wanted so bad to yell, but my will was so little. My neck was burning, and I felt how the blood leaves my body. It was a pull, a burning sensation. James's arms were holding me in an iron grip. My vision got blurry. My body was so light like a feather, and I fainted.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

'' Lizzie?''- I looked down at the woman in my arms.-'' Come on, wake up.''- I hadn't taken that much, right? But her heart was still beating, I could hear it. My Liz had only fainted from the blood loss.-'' Sorry, kitten, but you are too sweet.'' – I healed her wound.-'' I promise to be more careful the next time.''- I picked Elizabeth in my arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. I opened the door with a kick. I carefully placed my Lizzie on the bed.

'' You are so sweet.''- I whispered, caressing her hair, as I watched her. The same lovely hair, the same tempting lips. I had missed them so much all those lonely nights. I laid down next to my girl and wrapped my arms around her. My kitten always adored to cuddle with me in the bed. She was so affectionate before.

I felt hunger again, but I will wait more, before looking for my next prey. My love's blood was really amazing, and I might fall in love with the taste, like I had for the woman herself. So sweet, like honey. I hugged Liz closer.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **When you work in a hotel you meet all kinds of people and deal with a lot of troubles. Nonfunctioning air conditioner, TV, broken furniture. Lost keys, stolen towels, soaps, sheets. A leak in the bathroom. I had seen a lot in my work experience. I had lost so many nerves dealing with the clients, especially when they had broken something or stained the carpet. They had to pay , but every time they refused, saying that the room was like this, although the maids said otherwise. I had dealt with the police , the fire brigade, called for a doctor. Lots of different people with their different preferences and wishes. Families with children, businessmen, young couples, married people with their lovers. I had seen a lot and heard a lot. Nothing could surprise me anymore.**_

 _ **In this work I met so many people, I have remembered some and even became like friends. But sometimes I saw people , which I rather not face. Drunks, homeless people. Thank God the hotel had security guards and it was safe. But it was still scary.**_

 _ **One day I met someone , who I had despised since high school. One of my former classmates- Regina, the typical popular girl. With her long blond hair, perfect body and nice clothes. Adored by many boys. Regina had loved to make fun of the other girls, which weren't her friends. She used to laugh and insult us with Nathan, because we were friends. I had often fought with Regina and slapped her a few times for the way she was speaking about Nathan and me. Regina was one mean girl, and I was glad I won't see her again. But often it didn't work that way.**_

'' _**Elizabeth! How are you?''- I looked up and forced a smile . Right there in front of me stood Regina, dressed in clothes, which probably were worth more than my salary. –'' You work here?''- She said it in a way, that meant to humiliate me.**_

'' _**Yes, I have been for a few months.''- I tried to keep the smile on my face.-'' Are you looking for a free room?''- We had several free.**_

'' _**Yes, just can we please wait for my boyfriend to park the car?''- Regina ran a hand through her hair and I saw her long manicure. She gave me her famous smile.**_

'' _**Sure.''- Honestly, keeping a smile on had never been more hard. That woman had insulted Nathan, me, and lot of other girls.**_

'' _**Do you have a boyfriend?''- Regina looked at me with a smirk. She had stolen one of mine when were in high school, and that was another reason why I hated her.**_

'' _**Yes, and he is very kind.''- The door opened and one tall man walked to Regina and kissed her on the lips. I bit my lips not to laugh. This guy could be her father, his hair was grey, and I recognized his face- he was a famous book writer.**_

'' _**Maybe sometimes we can meet and catch up.''- Yeah, like hell it will happen!-'' Or have a double date.''- Regina probably was thinking that I had made up my boyfriend, and wanted to humiliate me.**_

'' _**I will ask him first. James!''- I smiled for real this time when I saw the beloved face. My love had promised me to bring me cheesecake from my favorite pastry shop after work and he had stopped by to give it.**_

'' _**There you go, Liz. .''- James kissed me on the lips and caressed my hair.-'' I will cook tonight, so don't worry.''- Regina was looking at me with envy, wondering what that stunningly handsome man was doing with me. And I saw the looks she gave him. James was tall, well-built, always wore nice clothes. And his blue eyes were really attractive. -'' Oh, you must be Regina, Liz's classmate. I have heard so much about you.''- James shook her hand, but his voice was cold. I had told him how she had stolen one of my boyfriends and her mean jokes.-'' If you need anything, Lizzie, call me. I will pick you up after work.''- I really had the most caring boyfriend. My love kissed my hand and didn't even look at Regina anymore. I smiled again for real, when watching how Regina's rich and much older boyfriend paid for the room and how my classmate was fuming with anger and was glaring daggers at me. It was like a payback for all of her comments about Nathan and me. And for stealing my boyfriend. That made my day.**_

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my right side. Someone had wrapped his arm around me and I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I was so warm and it felt so good. I loved to have someone to cuddle like this in the bed. I loved the feeling.

But how did I ended up like this? I looked down and I saw a man's hand around my waist, there was something familiar about it. The man behind me placed a kiss on my neck. James! I bolted from the bed , pushing my ex off me.

'' Well, I hope you had a nice sleep too.''- James sat up in the bed and smiled at me.-'' I know I did.''- Why I was feeling so weak?

'' What had happened?''- The world was spinning , but James rushed and got me before I fall on the ground.

'' You lost blood, Liz. You need to lie down.''- What?! I didn't have any wounds on me, none. Which meant…? No!

'' You drank my blood.''- I whispered when my ex helped me sit down and I look into his eyes. James's hair was a little ruffled from the sleep, if he had been sleeping at all. His eyes were still the same shade of blue, which I loved. But now I wanted to hurt him as much as he did me.

'' Yes, I couldn't help myself. You are so sweet, Lizzie. You have always tempted me.''- The dark-haired man placed a kiss on my forehead. –'' Lie down, Liz.''- His voice was so commanding and I nodded and obeyed. James smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

'' I hate you even more now.''- The words were coming from my broken heart, hurt soul. The man I had thought was my soul mate, had become my worst nightmare. He wasn't even human anymore, and he had proved this to me when he had bitten me. I remembered the pain, the fear. His sharp fangs piercing my skin. How James was robbing me of my life again.

'' So why had you come to visit me at the hospital when I was stabbed?''- James was running his fingers through my hair.

 _ **James's mother, Helen, called me at work to tell me her son was in the hospital with a stab wound in the arm. She began to argue with me, that it was my fault. James had gotten drunk and picked a fight in some bar. Things had ended badly for him when the other guy had pulled out a knife and stabbed him.**_

 _ **I went to the hospital after work. I had told myself that I shouldn't feel guilty , I hadn't told James to get drunk and to fight. But I cared for him. I had broken up with James and had been dodging his phone calls and emails for a whole month.**_

'' _**You showed up, Elizabeth.''- Helen hissed when I neared her .-'' You ruined my son.''- I was grateful, Peter, my ex's father took his wife away.**_

'' _**Lizzie, you came.''- James smiled at me and reached his hand towards me.**_

'' _**Your mother called me. Why, James?''- I ignored his hand and the man dropped it. –'' You could have died.''- I didn't want him dead, despite that I feared him. I couldn't just wish the death to someone I had loved. And seeing how my ex was pale in this hospital bed, his arm bandaged, made my heart broke. I pitied him. I didn't want James to do anything stupid, like getting into fights or even thinking about a suicide. He had said to me so many times that he couldn't live without me, and he preferred death than being away from me. I was afraid he might do something dangerous, and I thought about asking one psychologist to help him.**_

'' _**So you care still for me, Liz?''- James said and ran a hand through his hair.-'' So why don't you come back to me? I miss you so much, love. If I have you next to me, I promise not to do things like this again.''- No, I won't let him sweet talk me into returning. What he had done wasn't right, and I wanted him gone.**_

'' _**You are pressuring me, James. ''- I left the oranges and his favorite chocolate I had bought for him on the nightstand.-'' I can't and won't come back to you. I'm sorry, but it's over and you can't make me stay because of pity or guilt.''- I looked away from him and turned around.**_

'' Because I was worried.''- I admitted. No matter what he had done to me, seeing him in the hospital was painful.-'' But you tried to make me stay with you because of guilt. ''

'' Maybe, but it didn't work.''- James kissed my forehead.-'' You never visited me again in the hospital or asked for my health.''- I gritted my teeth and sat down. Actually I had called his father to check how James was, and I was glad he was better. Despite everything I didn't want him to suffer. But that was before he began to act more crazy and stalk me with more passion than before.

'' Because I didn't want to give you false hopes.''- I hugged my knees. My head was better. –'' And I had asked your father about you. What kind of a person do you take me for?!''

'' A person, who threw me away from his life. Who didn't hesitate to break my heart and crush my soul.''- I bit my lips, because my anger was boiling.-'' A woman, who threw me away like I was a dog . Nothing to her.''- James put a hand on my shoulder.

'' You were acting crazy, James! You were jealous about everything! If I said even a hello to someone, you began to make up these crazy scenarios where I am cheating on you with this person! If I sat down on the bus next to some man, you immediately thought he is my lover! You were just crazy! I don't know what changed , but I couldn't deal with this anymore.''- My voice broke.-'' I had been asking myself why you didn't believe me and what I have to do to convince you I was faithful. But I got tired , so tired.''- I removed a strand of hair of my face.-'' I am glad I wasn't pregnant.''- I regretted the words, but I couldn't bring them back. Why had I said that?

'' What are you talking about, Liz?''- James grabbed my shoulders and I looked into his blue eyes.-'' You thought you were with a child, while we…? Was it mine?''- I saw tears in his eyes, and swallowed hard. That was something I had hid from him after we had broken up.

'' I thought I was pregnant, I did tests and they were negative. ''- My hands were trembling.-'' I didn't tell you, because I had nothing to tell. I wasn't pregnant, it was a false alarm. ''- I had prayed then that I wasn't expecting a child, it would only make things worse. I didn't want to be a single mother, but I didn't want James to be anywhere near me or my kid. But if I was pregnant, he would have rights over his child, and I didn't want to complicate more my life. A baby in the current situation between me and James was the worst thing that it could happen. I wanted a child, but not like this.-'' And of course it would have been yours, James, I hadn't been with anyone else. Not that you have ever believed that.''

'' I might have been a father, Liz.''- James smiled.-'' Wait, are you telling me the truth?''- His eyes turned red again.-'' Tell me.''- I said the exact same thing I had before. Only this time I felt an invisible weight, pressuring me to tell the truth. I couldn't tell a lie no matter how much I wanted to.- '' My Lizzie, hush. Don't cry.''- James wiped my tears.- '' I got you now, and we will make this between us work. I have always wanted a child from you, and maybe we can..''- I backed away and grabbed the night lamp and hit as hard as I could James on the head. The man groaned and I ran to the door and slammed it behind me.

'' Lizzie, come back here!''- James yelled as I ran down the stairs. –'' You can't escape me , Liz!''- He showed right in front of me and blocked the front door. His forehead was bleeding, but it slowly began to heal before my eyes. I took a step back.

I began yelling but he covered my mouth and wrapped one arm around my waist. I was staring at him, my heart was beating so loud .

'' Calm down.''- His eyes and voice hypnotized me again, and my anger and fear began to fade away.-'' Good girl.''- He leaned and kissed me. It was strange feeling. My lips remembered his, I had adored his kisses once. I had adored to steal kisses from James, to wake him up with a one. But now it was wrong, and despite how much of a good kisser he was still, I felt sick. I bit his tongue and the man hissed. I kicked him in the groin and began yelling and banging on the door.

'' Is everything all right?''- Someone rang the doorbell.-'' I heard screaming.''- Another ring. My heart began to beat so loud again, just by the thought that someone might come and help me.

'' Great.''- James looked at me coldly.-'' Don't say a word.''- And he unlocked the door.

'' Hey, who are you and …?''- There stood a young woman, and she saw the fear in my eyes. Then she focused her attention on James.-'' Hey, you so seem familiar. You are the guy that…!''- She couldn't finish her sentence because James pulled her inside and closed the door with a kick.

'' I can't hurt you, Liz, but someone else has to pay for your behavior.''- And then he snapped her neck. I watched shocked the dead body in his arms, wanting so scream so loud. But my ex had forbidden me to speak. –'' You may speak, but if you yell again, I will kill the first person I see when I go outside.''

'' How could you have done that?''- My hands were trembling, and my legs gave out and I sat on the floor, hugging my knees.

'' You made me do that, Liz, when you kicked me. Now because of you I have to bury this lady here. Don't move, love.''- James walked to the back door. I began crying and prayed to wake up from this nightmare.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

'' If my love hadn't angered me, you would still be alive. Blame my stubborn , beautiful Elizabeth.''- I said as I carried the young woman . What to do with the body? I hadn't expected to kill someone, but my kitten managed to piss me off. How she had kicked me with malice and bitten my tongue, how she had hit me on the head with the lamp. My wound healed, also the blow didn't hurt so much, but it really angered me. I was trying to be gentle, kind, and my lovely woman did anything to prevent that. Her lips were still so tempting and delicious, and I still wanted to kiss them all day.

'' I might have been a dad.''- I smiled at the woman in my arms.- ''We might have been so happy- me, Liz and our baby. If only …''- I was outside the town in the forest. There was a river and I decided to drop the body there. The water would make the dead woman unrecognizable. But someone would look for her, I was aware of that. Soon her disappearance will be noticed and they will look for her. Which meant we had to leave this town and look for someplace else to go to.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy reading the new chapter and I hope you all have a nice day! : )**_

 _ **David Roberts's POV**_

'' So now we are supposed to hunt down James Campbell with wooden stakes and silver bullets?''- I still found it hard to believe what I just saw. James Campbell drinking blood like a vampire, moving with an impossible speed, his eyes changing. I had seen with my own eyes on the camera how the victim punched Campbell in the nose , and how fast it had healed. In a matter of seconds. Vampires weren't real, right?!

'' It seems so. ''- Derek, one of my coworkers said.-'' I still think this is fake, but they are other victims , drained from blood and with the same bite marks. As weird as it may seem, I think we are dealing with a much more dangerous thing than a escaped prisoner.'' – Whatever James Campbell now was, his ex-girlfriend Elizabeth Daniels was in his hands. And I didn't want that woman to suffer.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

My ex has been gone for hours, leaving me in this foreign home all on my own. I had cried and cried, until I got a headache. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't be! I wasn't kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend, who wasn't even a human anymore. I hadn't seen him kill an innocent woman , I hadn't seen him drink blood. He hadn't taken mine. This all must be some twisted dream , it must be. Some awful nightmare. But why didn't I wake up then? Why? Nightmares were supposed to end, right?

I sat there, hugging my knees, my back against the wall and I stared at the opposite wall. Minutes felt like years, hours like centuries. I often looked at the clock on the wall, wondering where James was. Was he burying the body or..? I felt so sick, my head was aching because I had cried so much. All kinds of thoughts and plans were racing in my mind. If James hadn't used his new ability to control me, I could have escaped. Taken the car and just drive. It would be so easy and I would be free. But I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. My every instinct told me to run. But I couldn't. My ex , who was now a vampire, ordered me not to move. His words, the tone of his voice were making me his puppet, and I couldn't fight it. Some strange force was taking over my body and will and I was helpless to do anything. To want so desperately to run, and not being able to because someone told me, was killing me. James to have such control over me was terrifying. My ex could so easily tell me to sleep with him, to do everything he wish, to be his slave. He could make me a killer. He owned me once again.

Vampires were just a fiction, a myth. But seeing it with my own eyes, I became a believer. James's sharp teeth, how his eyes changed, how he controlled people. Such things were impossible for people. But my ex love has found a way to do the impossible and become this creature. Because of me, like he said. Everything was because of me. Jesus Christ! I stood up and began pacing around the room. It was getting dark, but I hadn't switched on the lights. The darkness was good, I wanted to stay in it forever. I wiped a tear and kicked the nearest chair. I felt so powerless, it was like there was an invisible wall between me and the outside world. James hadn't locked the doors, but I was still a prisoner here. I couldn't open the windows or leave the first floor. I had reached the front door, but I couldn't go through it. Like my body hit into an invisible solid wall every time I had tried to leave the first floor. The only thing that had stopped me from asking someone for help, was the fear my ex would kill him, that he was near. I didn't want to be responsible for more deaths. I couldn't.

I sat down on the floor again, waiting for my ex to return. I grabbed my head, it was aching so bad. I always had awful headaches.

I lifted my head and my heart began to beat faster as I heard the front door open. Once I had loved to come home and find James , waiting for me. I had adored to hug and kiss him, to talk to him. I remember counting the minutes until my love would return from work, and how my heart had skipped a beat when I saw him. My friends had always told me I was a lucky girl for having a man like James in love with me. A tall, gorgeous man , that adored me. A man who looked at me like I was his whole world. A man who treated me like a queen, and was my support in everything. _**No matter what you do, Liz, I will always be beside you. No matter what choice you will make, I will be there to support you.**_ He had said that to me once, and I had believed in his love. But everything changed.

'' Why are you sitting here in the dark? Turn the lights on.''- James's voice sounded so calm, like nothing had happened. The man switched on the lights, and I blinked , blinded by the sudden bright light.

'' Where have you been, James? You were gone for three hours.''- My voice was hoarse, my throat was dry. I was sure I looked like a mess, but my ex seemed like he had just went for a walk in the park, not taking care of a dead girl. James removed his sunglasses and placed them on the nearest table, when he walked to me. How this man was still so handsome, still looked like a dream? Once I was so happy I had such a guy, I was happy he was kind, sweet. But that had been so long ago.

'' Taking care of your mess, Lizzie. I have grabbed a snack.''- I felt so sick, figuring out what kind of a snack he meant. Blood. His sharp teeth sinking in some poor soul's neck, and my ex drinking blood. Killing. –'' Did you miss me, my sweet?''- James knelt in front of me and caressed my cheek, blue eyes looking at me with the fire I had adored once. The fire I had fallen in love with, but now I despised.

'' No. You left me alone.''- I hated myself for saying that, I really did.-'' You killed an innocent woman and just left me alone for hours.''- My head was killing me, and I bit my lips. –'' And I want to use the bathroom.''- Which was on the second floor.

'' So sorry, my kitten. But I am here now.''- James looked into my eyes and smiled as he continued to caresses my cheek. Suddenly the force that was pressuring me every minute to not leave this floor was gone. As compelled I couldn't go any further than the first floor, and now I sighed as I was free again. I stood up slowly and James did too.-'' Here, let me walk you to there.''- My ex wrapped his arm around my waist, but I freed myself.

'' I don't need help from you!''- I hissed and walked to the staircase, my ex following me. I could feel the intensity of his blue eyes.

'' You have a headache, Liz. I have pills for you, dear.''- I heard before closing the bathroom door. It was so weird how James's order kept me from climbing to the second floor, how every time I was stopped. What other terrifying abilities my ex love possessed? Could he fly, turn into a bat, a wolf? I grabbed the sink . I really must be dreaming. But the foreign surroundings were so real. Who was the owner of this house? Who was the woman James killed? They all had families, friends, kids. I sobbed as I looked up and saw my reflection. What in me had provoked such feelings in James, that he didn't want to let me go? Yes, we were so happily in love, but he became so insanely jealous. My clothes always seemed inappropriate for him, although I had never worn anything that would embarrass me. My skirts were not too short, I always picked very carefully my clothes and shoes. I didn't use too much makeup. I thought I looked completely normal and nothing in my behavior or way of dressing could provoke James's jealousy. But he had seen threats everywhere.

'' _ **I don't like it , my love.''- James pulled me closer to him after he had washed the dishes and kissed my nose.**_

'' _**Nothing happened, Jamie. Really.''- I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I had told my boyfriend that one of the clients in the hotel had given me flowers and his phone number. A good looking guy, really, but I was taken and I loved so much my Jamie. I had turned down the guy, saying I have a boyfriend. I was used to clients flirting with me, and I have turned down a lot.**_

'' _**In which room is he?''- I looked up and was surprised to see my love's eyes so cold. He was holding me tight to his chest. I regretted telling him this. Just James had asked how my day has been, and this had just slipped.**_

'' _**You are not doing anything, Jamie. Nothing happened.''- I kissed my boyfriend and he returned my kiss hungrily.**_

'' _**But that man doesn't have the right to flirt with you, Elizabeth. You are mine and I don't share.''- James growled and led me to the bedroom, hurrying to take my clothes off.**_

This wasn't the worst thing, there were dozens cases like this. James had hit guys for even talking to me. My love had often disliked my clothes, saying that I was often stared at, because of that blouse or dress. I thought he was just ridiculous, imagining things! I wasn't the most beautiful and the most desired woman in the world! Not every man that saw me, wanted to sleep with me! But James thought otherwise.

'' Here, for the headache.''- My ex gave me a pill and a glass of water, after I had returned to him. The dark-haired man was making omelets, and once I had loved his cooking. James was one amazing cook. But now it only made me sad.

'' What did you do to the woman?''- I wasn't able to say '' the body" or '' the dead woman.'' I just couldn't.

'' I took care of it, but they will start to look for her soon. We have to leave this place.''- James placed down the plate in front of me.-'' Bon appetite, Liz. I made it just how you like it.''- The blue-eyed man smiled and kissed my cheek. He smiled again and kissed me on the lips, a long and hungry kiss. I bit his tongue again, and he growled.-'' Don't , Lizzie. I am trying for us here. I have told you once I can't be without you, and I won't be.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

My stubborn love again complicated the things! We could have stayed here for a bit longer, but now thanks to my kitten we have to leave. Why Elizabeth insisted to make the things harder? Why she couldn't just run into my arms and let me love her? Why this coldness again?

I smiled, remembering the mother with the sweet kid I had seen before returning to my Liz. I had just fed from one man and compelled him to forget about me and healed him, when I heard a woman's voice.

'' Not now!''- A young woman, with red-hair, was standing next to one car and looking at the flat tire.

'' Do you want help, Miss?''- I removed my sunglasses and smiled. If the woman recognized me, I would compel her. But the young lady didn't show signs of that.

'' Yes, thank you.''- She returned my smile and I began to change her tire. –'' Stay in the car, dear.''- One boy, about 6 years old, ran , but I grabbed him by the forearm, before one car could hit him.-'' Thank you so much!''- The mother hugged me , after she scolded her son.-'' Thank you for helping us, sir. We have a long road ahead of us, and we couldn't have done it without your help. '' –The woman shook my hand.

'' Not a problem, Miss. ''- I smiled.-'' I hope you and your son to have a safe travel.''

'' Thank you for saving my son.''- The mother wiped her tears.

'' You don't have to thank me.''- I pushed down the instinct to feed from these people. Now wasn't the time.

'' Do you have kids? I am sorry, if I am too personal.''

'' No, but me and my love are trying. I hope I will be a dad soon.''- Still the thought that Liz might had been pregnant from me , was making me so happy. A child from my love was like a dream come true. Too bad it had been a false alarm.

'' I wish you that too. Kids really are an amazing gift.''- I nodded. When I saw the young boy and saved his life, I felt the need to have my own child. Maybe there was a way.


	12. Chapter 12

_**David's POV**_

I drank some of my third coffee for the day and hit the play button. My head was aching and I took a painkiller. It was hell. Elizabeth Daniels's parents- Edward and Marian Daniels had been here and it broke my heart to see how they cried and begged us to return their daughter. James Campbell's family were questioned again, and they again denied to know anything about their son. We found more dead bodies.

I decided to watch the tapes we had of James Campbell. I had been through his files again, looking for something that might point us to a location, anything.

'' _**Why did you do it, James? Why scare Elizabeth Daniels like this?''- The police officer that had arrested James after he killed Jennifer Moore asked.-'' Why stalking her for months?''- The murderer just leaned forward .**_

'' _**Where is Elizabeth? I want to see her.''- He looked around.**_

'' _**You will never see Miss Daniels again.''- My colleague, Erik Carter said.-'' You are going to be in prison for a very long time.''**_

'' _**I need to see her now!''- James yelled and tried to stand up, but he was handcuffed to the table. –'' You can't forbid me to see her!''**_

'' _**Listen , you sick….!''- Erik Carter leaned forward .-'' You will never harm that woman ever again.''**_

'' _**I love her.''- James said with a strange gleam in his eyes.**_

'' _**I doubt that. ''- Erik Carter opened one file and began to read.-'' You were stalking her. You put cameras in her home.''- I felt sick again as I remembered this. James Campbell had found a way to sneak into Elizabeth's Daniels's apartment and to place hidden cameras everywhere. In her bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen. Everywhere. I had watched only a few minutes of them. Elizabeth Daniels was everywhere, sleeping, eating and taking a shower. I couldn't force myself to watch this. It was too personal.**_

'' _**I needed to see her.''**_

I stopped the video and rubbed my eyes. This case was sick. A deranged and obsessed with a woman, guy, who apparently now wasn't even human any more.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

The man I had wanted to live with, was the sweetest man in the world. Or at least I had thought he was. Jamie was caring, I could depend on him. My boyfriend had all the things I have been looking for in a man. I couldn't believe my luck! I had known it was too soon, but I often thought what it might be if the two of us get married and have kids. I hadn't want to rush things, to pressure Jamie into proposing to me or anything. I knew it was too soon, but maybe he was the guy the fate had wanted me to be with. Maybe me and Jamie have future together. Maybe someday we will live in a house, have kids, a dog. James will be a good father, I knew it. He was always so caring, protective, and nice with kids.

But that was before. Before the man I loved to become so cold and obsessed with me. Before James began to act like I was his favorite toy and someone might steal me away from him. James didn't want me to see Nathan anymore or some of my male friends, I had since school. According to him, they all fancied me. I had tried to reason with him so many times, I had never wanted to be with anyone else. I was happy with James by my side. I hadn't ever thought of going out with another man or anything more intimate. I was completely loyal, and I could never understand James's jealousy and suspicions. I got so tired of always proving him I was faithful, of always feel like a criminal if I go out with my friends and return late. James had always insisted to wait for me in front of the bar or the disco, to drive me home. He had always called me to ask when I will go home, and if I was with a man. My friends had told me to break up with him. Stella thought that wasn't normal, and I must get out from this relationship as quickly as possible. Lora said we were a cute couple, but James has gone mad, and I must break up with him, before the things get more out of control. Nathan thought the same. My parents advised me to end this between me and James no matter how much it will hurt me. Because I had loved him then, but my love was dying inside of me every time I had to answer Jamie's questions where I have been and with who. Every time my boyfriend criticized my clothes, saying they showed too much skin. Every time he was against me seeing Nathan and my other friends Lucas and Derek. Every time he got angry because I wanted to go out with my friends to party. Every time James called me on the phone to check me. It was too much. I couldn't live like this anymore. I just couldn't. And I gathered the courage to tell him that this was the end. I really hoped James would understand and let me go. What a fool I have been!

I blinked through my tears and casted a look at the man that ruined my life. The man that killed two people. The man that wasn't even human anymore.

'' Why don't you try to sleep a little, Liz?''- I hated that sweet tone of his, I really hated it. I hated the fact I was inside a stolen car with a murderer and supernatural being. A vampire, a creature I had thought it only existed in the movies or in the books. But my eyes weren't tricking me. It was real, I hadn't lost my mind. I hadn't imagined the sharp teeth, the red eyes or the mind control. How he had bitten me. As crazy as it may seemed, all of this was real. The man I had once wanted to marry, was this. An escaped prisoner, a vampire. And I was in his mercy.

'' I can't. How can you expect me to sleep, James?''- I had tried to escape the moment my ex opened the door , but he had grabbed me and dragged me to the car. After the dinner, James had compelled me to lay down with him on the bed and if I could sleep a little. The pressuring me force to obey him made me cuddle in his embrace as he caressed my hair. James didn't have a heartbeat, but he was warm. The feeling to be in his arms had been so familiar , but now it had sickened me. The way his hand had caressed my hair, like before. The way my head had been on his chest, like before. Now it only made sick. I had fallen asleep , but James woke me up after a few hours and said we had to leave. He told me to stay still and packed everything. Now we were driving, I didn't know where to. It was in the early hours. How could my ex see in this darkness anything? I only saw darkness.

'' You need rest, Liz. The lack of sleep is not good for you. You will get a headache.''- I would laugh at this. How could this man expect me to just sleep after he had abducted me, I saw him killing an innocent woman? When he wasn't even human anymore? I felt like I was a part of some horror movie. The guy I didn't want near me, had come back and I was his hostage.

'' James, you really…"- I shook my head. How was it possible we to end like this? –''Please, for the love of God, let me go! Me and you are over. You need help.''- I knew my ex needed to see a psychiatrist , anything to help him get over this need to control and this jealousy. If James had said he wanted to seek help , I would have been there for him. Maybe not as a girlfriend, but a friend. After all we had been together for a year.

'' I need only you, Lizzie. You started this.''- James met my eyes in the rear view mirror. His blue ones were cold, and I shivered. –'' You were just confused, love.''- The man turned around for a moment and smiled.-'' You overreacted and see what happened.''- I tried to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist. –'' You made me do all of this, so we could be together again. Your confusion and childish behavior let us to this, Elizabeth. Now sleep , my sweet.'''- His hypnotic voice made me sleepy and I yawned. My body betrayed me and I laid down on the backseat and soon I was sleeping.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

My lovely Lizzie surely was stubborn. It was what I liked in her. But now it irritated me. My Elizabeth fought so much against us being together . Why? I had compelled her and she wasn't with another man. Not now , not after we broke up. Well, when Lizzie broke up with me. I never agreed. She was just confused and overreacted like every woman does. But she will soon return to me.

My lovely love was sleeping and I stopped the car and pulled out one blanket and covered her with it. I kissed her lips and wished her sweet dreams. Dreams of me in them.

I wanted to sleep too, but we had to get out from this village. I wasn't hungry yet, but soon I will be. The sun would rise soon and we needed to stop somewhere. I often checked if Lizzie was sleeping, and kissed her lips. My Elizabeth always looked so breathtaking when she slept. I won't let another man to see her like this.

I stopped at one gas station for a gasoline. There was a town nearby and maybe we could find a house or a hotel room to hide. And more blood for me. Although Liz's blood was so wonderful, I didn't want to use only her as my food source. I might lose control. I made sure Elizabeth was still sleeping, and locked the car.

I needed to shave, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I had bought a razor, but I would do it later. When me and my love would be somewhere safe. I drank some water and washed my hands.

I went inside the gas station and bought some woman magazines for my kitten. She always loved to read those. I compelled the owner to shut down the surveillance cameras and to forget he ever saw me.

I just walked outside and lit up a cigarette when I saw another car parking outside. I tensed up, expecting to see the police, but it was false alarm. Just a family with children. One little girl got out from the car and went with her mother to the bathroom, while the father went inside . The man passed me , without even looking my way. I walked around and bumped into someone.

'' I'm sorry, sir.''- I smiled as I saw the girl before me. She looked at about 9-10 years old, with a blond long hair. Cute. She was near the bathroom, maybe waiting for her mother.

'' I'm sorry, dear. It's OK.''- An idea came into my mind. –'' What's your name?''- I used a little compulsion. I threw my cigarette on the ground and smashed it.

'' Evelyn.''- The girl zipped up her jacket . –'' But I am not supposed to talk to strangers.''- Her voice sounded scared and I knelt down.

'' There is nothing to be afraid of, Evelyn.''- I smiled.-'' You will be safe.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

'' _**What are you doing here, James?''- I unlocked my front door only to find my boyfriend in my home. I was tired from work, and only wanted to eat something and to lay down. But to my shock, James was in my home. I had given him a key, but after we broke up, I had changed the locks. How on earth he had managed to get in here?**_

'' _**Waiting for you, of course.''- The blue-eyed man put down his glass of whisky on the table and stood up. My God, he was drunk!-'' I made dinner and filled the bathtub for you, Liz. Maybe later we can use it.''- James wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.**_

'' _**No, let me go!''- I slapped him and pushed him away. –'' You are drunk, James!''- I could smell the alcohol in his breath and the bottle was half empty. –'' How did you get in here?''- I began looking for my phone.**_

'' _**I have my ways, Elizabeth.''- The door wasn't forced.- '' Please, my love, let me make things better.''- My boyfriend touched my cheek, but I backed away and began dialing the police.-'' Don't do this.''**_

'' _**Leave. I don't want to call the police and them to arrest you.''- I hadn't pressed the button yet.-'' Please, James, just go.''- I was so scared.**_

'' _**I won't , Elizabeth.''- The man pierced me with his blue eyes.-'' You are mine and I love you.''- I called the police. They came and arrested James.**_

I woke up from the voices and opened my eyes. I sat down, and looked confused at the blanket. It was almost day outside. How long I have been out?

'' Welcome back, my sweet.''- James's cheery voice made me want to throw something at him. Something heavy. But I quickly glanced at the passenger's seat and froze. There was a little girl there and she turned around and looked at me.

'' I'm Evelyn, and you must be Elizabeth. ''- The girl offered me her hand for a hand shake. I took it, still trying to understand what was going on. Who was that girl and what was she doing here? No way!-'' Uncle James said I have to live with you now.''


	13. Chapter 13

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I ended the call and placed the phone on the table, and I continued to cook. James was here for dinner, and I wanted to surprise him with his favorite meal. I loved to see the smile on his face, to be in his arms. I was head over heels with a great guy. If only he wasn't so jealous sometimes... I got jealous too, it was normal, but Jamie was being ridiculous , really ridiculous!**_

'' _**Who were you talking to?''- I didn't expect him to be out of the bathroom so soon. After he had come here from work, James went to take a shower, while I began to cook. He had promised to help me. My love could cook amazing, and I liked that he often suggested to pamper me with his cooking.**_

 _ **I stopped cutting the potatoes, and turned around. My love was standing near the door, with a stern look on his face. His hair was still wet from the shower, and I could smell his favorite perfume. Jamie was really hot in these jeans and shirt. But his question made me angry.**_

'' _**My hair stylist, my hair needs fixing. I booked myself an hour for tomorrow.''- Robert was my hair stylist for almost two years. I liked his work, and he was a very nice person. He could talk about everything, he was polite, smiling, and I really liked how he did my hair.**_

'' _ **It's a guy, right?''- Jamie walked to me and caressed my cheek.-'' Is he young? Single? Why do you have a man as your hair stylist?''- Actually, Robert was about 30 years old, he was married and had a son. I had never seen him as more than my hair stylist. Yes, he was nice, chatty, but we could be only friends. Robert never made any move to flirt with me either. He was just my hair stylist, nothing more.**_

'' _**Yes. But he is married and has a kid. And I like his work.''- But that didn't convince my love, I saw it in his blue eyes.**_

'' _**Why you have his number, Liz?''- Jamie was holding my hand too tight, and I winced. Was he really asking me why I have my hair stylist's number? Why was I calling him?**_

'' _**Because, he gives it to his clients. It's on his business card.''- I freed my hand and pushed James off. –'' What's the matter with you, James?''- I told him to leave. He was scaring me…**_

You think you know a person, only to find out you have no idea who exactly is the guy, you have spent months, have laughed, have loved. Your life was a lie. Everything was a lie. You were living with a complete stranger, someone who hid his darkness very well.

James had suspected every man of desires towards me. Thank God my gynecologist was a woman, or I didn't dare imagine what my once love's reaction might have been. He would go completely insane by the thought a man was knowing me so intimately. I got so tired of dealing with James's jealousy.

I remembered what huge scandal he caused when I went to meet my cousins. Me and my cousins have been very close as kids, but when we got older everyone went on their separate ways. Some left the town, other the country. Life happened and we only began to see each other on the holidays and the family reunions. It was sad, so I had suggested all of us to go somewhere for the weekend, or to a restaurant or something. I missed talking to Bradley, who now lived in Portugal, I missed Laura, who was a flight attendant. So it had taken a lot of effort, but we booked ourselves a table in a restaurant outside the town and a rooms in the nearby hotel. We drank wine, we laughed. It was wonderful to be with them again, given how busy the life now was. We booked rooms because we knew we would stay up late, and it was risky to drive while all would be drunk. So the hotel was the best choice. But James had called me several times, asking me when I will return and was it really necessary to sleep in a hotel, when he could just pick me up. I had explained to him that it was no problem, it was only for one night, and I didn't want to make my love drive after midnight to pick me up, when he was on work on the next day and needed sleep. We would be fine. But James's tone that night, his words…. He accused me that I was with a lover, a friend of one of my cousin's, and I was hiding him from James. I ended the call then , because I was a little drunk, I was sleepy, and I was crying. Why James didn't believe in me?

My mother had told me when I was a teenager, and I had my first crush. My every thought was about this boy, and I really wanted him to notice me. My mother had sat next to me on my bed and told me the words, I still remembered.

'' Elizabeth, you are so young, my dear, and I want to teach you something about love. It is an incredible bond between two souls, and I know you will find love so many times. But my dear, don't make the mistake to let some boy control your life, to tell you what to do. It's not right, Liz, that's not love. Love is mutual respect and trust, not a need to control. You must learn to respect the other person, to respect his privacy. Never try to be the center of his world, he has to have freedom. And so do you. I know when you are in love, you neglect the other's bad sides. But, Elizabeth, some bad sides you can't neglect. Never let a man to control or possess you, you are not his slave. You both will be equals in your relationship. You have identity, freedom, and no man has the right to try to take that away from you. Be careful with men, Liz.''

My mother had been completely right, but I found out that too late. I was too blind to see the truth in front of me.

'' Stop the car! Now!''- I threw the blanket of me and placed my hand on my ex's shoulder. I hesitated if I should hit him with something, but he was driving, and that might get us killed. Evelyn, the sweet girl, on the passenger seat, eyed me, wondering why I had reacted like this. –'' Stop it , or I will…''- I looked quickly around me, and with regret found nothing to hit James with. I could try to grab the wheel, but it was risky. My life wasn't the only one at stake here.

'' You will what, Liz?''- James smiled.-'' I am driving, love. You don't want me to lose control, do you?''- My eyes widened. Was he really going to kill us? To crash the car somewhere?-'' Jesus, Elizabeth, really? I am hurt, my sweet.''- The man chuckled.-'' Calm down, dear. I am a responsible driver, but you know that already. I will never endanger the lives of two lovely ladies.''- My head was dizzy, and I wanted to throw up. This wasn't happening!

'' James, stop the car! You have to return this girl , from where you took her!''- I doubted I could reason with him. No sane person would ever do that. The man I loved would never do that. But have I known James really? Who was the real him? I looked at the girl again, and she seemed scared by our conversation. The poor thing! Evelyn looked healthy and was dressed in jeans, a red blouse and a jacket. All of her clothes were clean. This kid wasn't homeless, she had family. My heart broke.

'' Can't do that, Liz. We are far away from there.''- James lowered the window and the fresh air made me more dizzy, than relaxed. How could my ex be so calm about this?! James was completely insane! If before I had doubts about his mental health, now I was sure I was in a car with a really insane person. A person I had shared my bed with, who I have loved.

'' That girl has parents, James. They will worry for her.''- Her mother must be worried sick by now. I couldn't tell how long ago James had taken Evelyn, I had slept like a baby from his compulsion.

'' I know.''- My ex said calmly again. The world around me began to spin, but I shook my head to clear it.

'' Let the girl come to me, please. Let her sit next to me.''- My blood was freezing by how close Evelyn was to James. I didn't want him anywhere near the poor girl!

'' Fine.''- James stopped the car at one lay-by and turned around.-'' Please, Liz, don't try to run. ''- I only nodded. ''- You can sit next to my fiancée, Evelyn. ''- James smiled at the girl and she unbuckled her seat beat. I so badly wanted to yell at her to run, but where to? Cars were passing us, but James was impossibly fast and would catch her. The blond girl opened my door and sat down next to me. I quickly checked her for wounds, bruises. Evelyn was cute girl, with long blond hair, and green eyes. Dear God, what James had done! I thanked God that the girl was safe, she wasn't beaten, or bitten. My ex hadn't used her for blood. I hugged the kid, and praised God again. –'' Really, Liz?! You think I would hurt a child? You know me.''- I shot my once love the darkest look I was able to do.

'' I' m beginning to think I don't know you at all, James.''- All the things he had said to me once, promised me, were they true? Who was he really? James said nothing and started the car again.-'' What's your name, dear? How old are you?''- I let go of the girl, because I didn't want to scare her more. Her green eyes were moving between me and James, wondering what was going on in here.

'' My name is Evelyn Matthews. I'm 9 and a half years old.''- She began playing with the zipper on her jacket. My heart broke.-'' James said you lost your baby, Elizabeth, and you are very sad. He said I can cheer you up.''- I blinked rapidly, trying to process what I have heard.

'' You told her.. what?!''- I hissed and placed my hand on his shoulder.-'' Have you…?''- I didn't dare say compel. Evelyn probably knew nothing about my ex's other side. I hoped she didn't know.

'' Yes, otherwise she wouldn't have come.''- I leaned my head on the back of the seat and swallowed . I had agreed to go with James, he could have me. He could do everything he wants with me. But only with me. Why this girl? Why this sick circus? I took Evelyn's hand in mine and squeezed it gently. The girl eyed me with her green eyes.

'' I want to go to the bathroom. Can we stop somewhere?''- My heart broke from the plea in her voice.

'' Yes, we need fuel, too.''- James answered and after about 20 minutes we stopped at some gas station. My ex turned around and said after caressing my cheek.-'' Don't tempt me to do something , Elizabeth. Be a good girl. Both of you.''- I felt his compulsion pressuring me again, and I nodded. –'' Good. Buy our guest something, if she wants.''- He pushed some money in my hand and watched how we headed to the gas station. My legs were barely caring me. I never let go of Evelyn's hand until we went to the bathroom. I bought some snacks for Evelyn, because she said she wants some. I wanted to tell someone, to ask for help, but I couldn't. The words simply couldn't leave my mouth. I had to obey James . I asked Evelyn to wait for me as I visited the bathroom too.

'' I'm sorry about your baby, Elizabeth.''- Evelyn reached for my hand and I laced my fingers with hers. –'' You will get better.''

'' I know, sweetheart.''- I forced a smile as I looked down at her. This girl had only me now. I had to be strong for her and to return her safely to her family.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

I fed from some man , which I grabbed from one car . The blood wasn't that tasty, but it had to do for now. I had to be in good shape, so Elizabeth and the kid won't escape. I was aware if I don't compel my love, or use the kid as a hostage, Liz would have tried to run away from me at least ten times. Her eyes were always looking for a way out. So I had to be in a full control, and I have to feed often.

I decided to shave my beard, it irritated me now, and made me older. Elizabeth never liked me with a beard. I took one of the razors I have bought, some shaving cream and fixed my appearance in the bathroom. I smiled as I looked at my reflection. My Lizzie once wasn't able to resist this face, and my charms. I have to remind her again what we were to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

_**David's POV**_

How was it possible for a men like James Campbell to exist?! Guys, that couldn't accept a breakup or were super jealous. I have gotten jealous too, but never anything like this. I have never placed cameras in any woman's home, and watched them. I couldn't imagine how Elizabeth Daniels must have felt like when after her ex was arrested, he told about the cameras and the police have searched her place. James had seen it all, every little thing she did, it made me sick. How she had dressed, bathed, slept. This was really sick. Elizabeth Daniels had called the police because her boyfriend was doing serenades under her window , waited for her after work. The letters he had written her in jail. I had read some of them. He was always apologizing, asking for forgiveness. Asking if she had another. Some of the letters were very intimate.

I felt responsible for Elizabeth Daniels, I had promised her she would be safe. I wanted to be the one that would save her. We had arrested one of the escaped prisoners, and they would question him soon. I hoped that guy knew anything about James Campbell.

'' Dave, we may have something. There is a case of a missing girl. A man, who the mother recognized as James Campbell, had abducted her daughter Evelyn Mathews. The girl is 9 and a half years old. The mother, Kate Mathews described her clothes. Here is her picture and the address of the gas station where she was last seen.''- One of my coworkers entered my office. I looked at the photograph of a cute child, with long blond hair and green eyes. I felt sick.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

'' _**Please, Elizabeth, let me in.''- James had rang on my doorbell three times, but I had refused to let him in. It was after midnight, and I had just fallen asleep, when I was awoken by the doorbell. I had rubbed my eyes, yawned and wondered who could that be in that late hour. I had taken my phone in me, just in case I needed to call the police. There were all kinds of dangerous people that could ring , and I was a little scared. I nearly dropped the phone , when I saw through the peephole James. –'' Please, I want to see you. I need you in my life, Liz.''-My heart was beating so loud, and my hands began to shake.**_

'' _**Go away, James. Leave me alone.''- I yelled through the door. I leaned my forehead against the door, and tried not to burst in tears. James had been calling me every day, texting me. I had blocked his phone number, but he began to call me from another. My Facebook was full with his texts too. He was commenting my every photo, and asking me to just hear him out. But I couldn't do that. This between us has to end, it got out of control. My boyfriend wasn't normal anymore, and he scared me. –'' Please.''- He scared me. All the voicemails he had left. James was crying and begging me to come back.**_

'' _**I just want to see you, Lizzie. Just for five minutes.''- He was crying. I slid down and sat on my floor. It was getting hard to breathe. It was late, I was on work tomorrow, I was sleepy. I ran a hand through my hair.-'' Please, my love. You don't call, don't text, you cut me off from your life completely. Do I mean so little to you?''- In fact James had been the man I loved, but now I felt more fear towards him than love. My heart got colder. The affection Jamie had caused in me, began to fade away. I shouldn't have never let that man into my life.**_

'' _**James, leave. You are scaring me.''- I began to dial the police, I was about to press the button, when James started to bang on the door. I dropped the phone and stood up.**_

'' _**Damn it, Liz, open the door! You can't ignore me forever!''- James yelled.-'' Why are you so childish, my love? I know I made a mistake, but I will change. I want you back, Elizabeth. I can't live without you!''- I picked up my phone, and swallowed, hoping my voice would be strong.**_

'' _**Leave me alone, James, I'm calling the police. I gave you so many chances, and you wasted them all. I don't want you anymore in my life.''- I heard him cursing.**_

'' _**Fine, I will leave. But you will talk to me, Elizabeth. You and I will be together again.''- He slid a letter under my door. I heard him walking away and calling the elevator. I threw the letter, without even opening it.**_

I stared through the window. I had made the biggest mistake in my life when I had begun dating James. But how could I have known he had control and trust issues? He looked normal, had a good job. He was kind, funny. In the beginning nothing could alert me Jamie would be so possessive of me, to the point that he was acting crazy because of it. This jealousy could be explainable if I had cheated on him, but I haven't. I was loyal, loved my man, and didn't want another. Why would I want another when James was making me happy? He was just what I needed. But my boyfriend never believed me. He had told me once some of his previous girlfriends had cheated on him, and that made him more suspicious, and I got that. I had been there, and the betrayal really hurts like hell. But I had thought I had showed my love so many times that he could trust me, I wasn't like his previous women. I was faithful, and I respected him. But this jealousy was just insane and scary.

I looked down at Evelyn, who had fallen asleep, her head on my knees. After she ate a sandwich for breakfast, she laid down on my knees, and I had begun to caress her hair, and the kid fell asleep. The poor girl, dragged in this madness. James really had no heart. Was he capable of love?

'' Yes.''- My ex said, as he quickly turned around and smiled at me.-'' I can love, Elizabeth. But you know that already, sweetheart.''- He returned his attention on the road again. How the hell he knew what I was thinking about? –'' Your mind is so fascinating, Liz.''- I paled.

'' How long have you…?''- I whispered careful not to wake Evelyn. The perspective my ex could easily read my thoughts was terrifying. I would be scared what to think.

'' Since I got you back, kitten.''- James answered and his words gave me chills. –'' It's amazing that I can do that, right? All the power, and it's all mine.''- I was never more scared of that man than now. He was never more a stranger to me than now.-'' Don't be so cold, Liz. You wound me.''- I swallowed hard.

'' I would appreciate you to stay out of my head, James. You owe me at least that.''- Evelyn shifted a little in her sleep, and I tucked her in better.

'' And you broke my heart, Elizabeth, and left me alone.'' – I really hated James's voice right now. His accusations, his lies. He blamed me from everything, I was the bad guy in our relationship. I had pushed him over the edge. -'' But now you are here, and you can mend it.''- I bit my lips before responding something harsh, but I thought it. –'' Liz, don't be like this. You used to adore me .''- His voice was angry. Yes, once. But all changed after my love became so insane, and my feelings died in me. No matter how much that man had meant to me, I couldn't ignore his strange and scary behavior, lack of trust. Our relationship had become toxic, a real torture and never-ending scandals. Me trying to convince James I was faithful, and he needed to change, had met his disbelief and more accusations. That I would leave him some day, find someone better. James was torturing himself, I could see that. He began to drink a lot, he smoked more, got more nervous and was ready to fight with anyone. In the beginning I had thought that maybe we could fix things, I could help my boyfriend get better, but James completely changed. He had been beyond saving. His mother believed I had cheated on him and that had ruined her son. All of my attempts to make Helen Campbell see I hadn't done such thing, her son needed help, were met with insults. That were the most darkest times of my life, and I didn't want to experience them again. Why couldn't James just leave me alone?-'' Because I love you, Elizabeth, I never stopped loving you. Despite what you did to me.''- I was about to answer, when Evelyn stirred again and I looked down. The girl was awake, and I swallowed hard. I was responsible for her. I was responsible for Jennifer's death. It was all my fault.

'' Did you sleep well?''- I managed a smile as Evelyn sat down. She shivered and I wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

'' Yes. Where are we going?''- I wished I knew, sweetheart. When James had abducted the poor kid, she was going with her parents to visit her grandparents for a few days. Her mother, Kate, was a dentist, her father, Robert, a teacher. Evelyn missed them , her dog Toby. Why, James? Why? This girl wasn't part of our problems, she was innocent. Why did you have to abduct her, endanger her?

'' Somewhere safe. Do you want water?''- Evelyn nodded and James handed her a bottle of mineral water. I looked through the window, and saw a small town ahead of us.

'' I'm hungry.''- The girl said, and she handed me the water and I drank some too. It was already noon, and I wanted something to eat too. But would James stop the car somewhere and allow us to have a normal meal? I knew he was a wanted man, his photograph was everywhere, the police was looking for me too. I was aware of that. The girl's parents surely have told the police.

'' We will stop soon, Evelyn. ''- I didn't want James to address , touch or even look at the poor kid next to me. He was dangerous and insane. –'' We need a place to stay too.''- We passed some houses and James made a left turn. My hand grabbed the car door handle, ready to run when my ex would unlock the car, my free hand took Evelyn's.-'' Don't.''- James's cold voice hit me like a cold shower. The familiar wave of power, the need to obey. I removed my hand from the handle.

'' Hey, where is your engagement ring?''- The blond girl's question startled me and I looked down. –'' You don't have one, Elizabeth. Uncle James said he was your fiancé.''- I wondered what to say. Should I tell Evelyn the whole truth? The girl wasn't stupid, she knew something was wrong. I had seen her look at James with fear, and I was sure he controlled her the same way he did me.

'' Elizabeth returned it to me, after she lost our baby. She blamed me for that.''- James answered before I could. –'' My love became depressed and began to take pills. But I couldn't leave her in this condition. We need each other.''- Jesus, what lies he was telling that poor girl?! Evelyn didn't seem to believe him, she squeezed my hand tighter. I saw in her eyes fear. –'' This seems like a good place.''- James stopped the car in front of one small hotel.-'' And it has a restaurant too.''- He unlocked the car, and turned around.-'' I'm doing this for us, Liz.''- He caressed my cheek, and his power made me his slave again. –'' Let's get some food.''- He smiled at Evelyn and we got off the car. The sun was warm, and it was nice. Evelyn didn't let go of my hand, and I pitied her.

The hotel was very small, but cozy. The woman at the receptionist desk smiled as she saw us. James said we wanted a room with a spare bed and gave the woman some bills.

'' You don't want to see our I.D's. ''- James's eyes flashed in red.-'' We are just a normal couple. You won't call the police. If someone comes to look for me, I want you to call and tell me. Do you understand?''- The older woman nodded.-'' Good.''- His eyes became blue eyes and with a smile he grabbed the key and he told us to go in front of him. We got in the elevator, and Evelyn cuddled to me. I began to caress her hair. –'' The room is not bad.''- James said after he unlocked the door. The room had one big, one smaller bed, sofa, TV. I swallowed hard when I saw the larger bed. Over my dead body I would sleep next to James!-'' And there is a room service.''- James showed us a list with the restaurant's menu.

'' Can I go to the bathroom?''- Evelyn said , still never letting go of me.

'' But of course, dear.''- James knelt down in front of her and caressed her cheek. Evelyn let go of my hand and ran to the bathroom.-'' I will have to buy her a toothbrush , comb, and some clothes.''- He said after he stood up and ran his fingers through my hair. I backed away and I slapped him hard.

'' How could you?! ''- I tried to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist.

'' I don't like to lose, Liz.''- My once love whispered against my lips. –'' You are a wonderful prize, and I will have you again.''- He forced me to kiss him, but I pulled away first. I hated his touch, his kisses, his looks.-'' Your hair is tangled. Sit down.''- He ordered me and I sat down on the larger bed. James went to the luggage and took out a comb. With a smile he walked to me and sat down behind me. –'' You have a lovely hair, Elizabeth.''- He began to comb it, his fingers caressing it. –'' I have always adored it.''- I swallowed. I heard Evelyn exiting the bathroom, and I looked at her.-'' What do you want for lunch, girls?''


	15. Chapter 15

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I barely could taste the soup I was eating. It was warm, but the taste didn't matter to me. Evelyn was next to me on the table in the hotel room and she was looking down at her plate with spaghetti, eating quietly. My heart broke for her. James could do anything he wanted with me, it was me he wanted. I sacrificed myself so the others could be well. They weren't part of this between James and me, they were innocent. Why would he drag this girl into his madness? What was he hoping to achieve?

'' I am glad you are eating, girls.''- James said, lifting a bottle of beer to his lips. I wanted so badly to hit him with something, that it hurt.-'' Don't be like this, my dear.''- He walked to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I hated his touch, his eyes. His everything. –'' Now, Liz, I would appreciate if you stop with this cold behavior. It's hurting my feelings.''- What feelings?! What the hell was he talking about?! Everything between us died.

'' You can't love, James.''- I stood up and eyed him.-'' You really can't. If you had ever loved me, you wouldn't do such a thing! You are rotten inside!''- I raised my voice involuntary, and Evelyn winced. I took a deep breath and continued in a more calmer manner.-'' Please, do the right thing, and at least release this girl. It's me you want.''- I prayed that there was some part left of the old James, the one that was good, kind, and would never hurt a fly. But had he really existed, was it all just an act? The man I had been with was a real psychopath, so obsessed with control.

'' She is my insurance policy, kitten.''- James began to caress my shoulder.-'' I don't want you to get any ideas about an escape. I have done so much to have you again, Liz, and I can't have you ruin that. I went too far.''- He gripped me and I winced.-'' You made me went too far.''- His blue eyes were so cold.

'' I didn't do anything! Stop blaming me for everything!''- I would have called him some very bad names, but I couldn't in front of a kid. Evelyn was a child, and she didn't have to hear those words. But from the look in his eyes, James had heard them, when he read my mind. He chuckled darkly and whispered in my ear.

'' If we were alone, my Lizzie, I would have tied you to the bed.''- I shivered when I got very well what he meant. James's husky voice made me sick, and I used to adore to be with him.-'' We used to have so much fun, remember? You were so passionate, my love, so eager.''- He began to place kisses down my neck.-''I want that again. But sadly there is a child here, and I will have to restrain myself.''- James let me go, but his eyes lingered on my lips, and he was smiling. Before I would have dragged him to the bed immediately, but now the thought of us being intimate was making my insides turn. James was still so handsome, but he was evil. He ruined everything between us, he ruined me. And I would never forget that. I would never be like those women that gave chances to their abusers, because of some twisted love. I wasn't a weak woman, and I would never commit such a crime to myself.-'' Fine, I will leave you girls alone for a while. What size do you wear, Evelyn?''- The girl answered, her hand clutching the fork, her eyes still staring at the plate.-'' Great, I will see what I will buy then. Be a good girl, Liz.''- I felt the strong wave of his compulsion to choke me again. –'' Don't force my hand, Elizabeth. Don't look for help.''- He kissed my forehead.-'' I will be back soon, kitten.''- He locked the door.

'' Are you really engaged to him?''- Evelyn asked after he had left and she pushed her half-eaten plate aside. I pitied the girl, she was too young to get messed up in this. –'' Because you two don't seem close.''-Her face was pale and I pushed my bowl with soup aside too. I owed that girl an explanation.

'' No, we never were.''- I swallowed hard, hoping to gather my thoughts.-'' We are separated for two years.''

'' Then why does he insist that you are together still? Why did you broke up?''- Evelyn began to chew her bottom lip.-'' Sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to be too nosy.''- I covered her hand with mine.

'' You haven't done anything wrong. I owe you an explanation.''- She smiled. I so wished that James hadn't dragged her into this. –'' Me an him were in a relationship. I loved him.''- It saddened me now that I remember everything.-'' I thought he loved me.''

'' But why aren't you together?''- I smiled and sighed. I remembered when I was Evelyn's age and I believed in true love and fairytales. I dreamt of handsome princes, who would take me to their castles and we would live happily ever after. I believed that love conquered all, that it was the best thing in the world. I dreamt to find love, that special boy , who would love me with all his heart. To me then love was magic, and lasted forever. But I grew up and realized that princes didn't exist, and that love was all about the trust and respect. The words : '' I love you'', don't mean a thing, if the other doesn't respect and trust you. They remain just words, hollow and meaningless. Anyone can say them, but he have to mean them.

'' James changed, Evelyn.''- I look through the window.-'' You are still so young, but sometimes love can be difficult and painful.''- I poured some juice to her, and to myself. –'' I began to fear him.''- I was ashamed to talk about that.

'' What happened, Elizabeth?''- The little girl asked so innocently, and I wondered how much I could tell her. She was still so little, and I didn't want to traumatize her more than she already must be.

'' James didn't believe in me anymore. I wonder if he had ever believed. Trust is important in a relationship, and once lost it can't be repaired. I stopped believing him too.''- I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts.-'' When you love someone, Evelyn, you feel jealousy. It's normal, only if it's not too much. The fear of losing the other person does that to you. But James… he got out of control.''- I stood up from the chair and Evelyn followed me to the sofa, where we sat down. –'' He began to doubt my every step, to fear so much of losing me. He tried to forbid me of seeing my friends.''- James was against Nathan and my other male friends. The fact I loved to hang out with them made him so mad.-'' He thought they would steal me from him.''- James wanted me all to himself. He didn't like the fact I was buying Nathan a present for his birthday, or going out with him.-'' He hated my friends.''- I crossed my arms.-'' James hated my job, because he thought I will meet someone there. Everything about me made him mad, because he was terrified of losing me. James didn't like the way I dress, how I talked, smiled. I began to fear him when he got worse.''- My life with him reminded me of a horror movie, which was so real that it hurt. James didn't want anything in my life that wasn't him.

'' But why didn't you tell him you are breaking up with him?''- Evelyn moved closer to me, and I smiled weakly at her.

'' I tried, Evelyn, I really did. I thought he would listen, he would let me go. I wasn't happy, and I was sure he wasn't either. There was no point of us being together anymore. Sometimes people need to separate so they won't hurt each other more. But James refused to let me go, he began to stalk me.''- I closed my eyes. I still trembled when remembering the pure fear my boyfriend had made me live in. I was scared to catch a taxi, to walk around the town. James was waiting me in front of my home, my parents' home, the hotel in which I worked in. He always tried to hug me, to kiss me. Telling sweet words, hoping to make me believe again. He once fell down on his knees with a bouquet of flowers and begged me to come back to him.-'' He began to call me nonstop, he followed me, he texted me.''- The serenades under my window, the letters with love poems, the bouquets of flowers left at my doorstep.-'' I was so scared, Evelyn. I tried everything, but he didn't stop.''

'' Where were your parents? Friends?''- Evelyn offered me her hand and I took it. It was so small and warm. The little girl was so sweet, and I began crying.

'' They helped me. I got a restraining order against him, but that didn't stop him. One of my friends was a lawyer, and he offered to help me sue him. My father threatened James, talked to the police.''- Evelyn squeezed my hand.

'' What his parents did?''- I sighed and wiped my tears.

'' His mother thought it was my fault, that I have cheated on her son.''- Helen became colder, and she began to hate me. All of her insults were deep down in my memory. –'' James's father was more on my side, and tried to control his son.''

'' What happened then?''- I stared at the opposite wall. How to tell Evelyn about the fact my ex was a murderer? The same one that had abducted her and she was at his mercy, like me? That would kill her. Evelyn was still a 9 year old girl, and I felt so guilty that she was into this.

'' James hurt a person I cared for. Very bad.''- I leaned my head against the back of the sofa. Jennifer was like a mother to me, she taught me so many things about life, men, work. I really was very fond of her, and James took her away from me. That woman had kids, a grandkid, and I was responsible. Only because some man thought he loved me so much, that he couldn't handle my rejection.

'' He killed someone?!''- The little girl raised her voice, and I only nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak right now.-'' Oh, my God! He is a murderer!''- The poor girl was so terrified, and I hugged her. She sobbed in my arms, and I tightened my hold. –'' Will he kill me?''- My heart broke.

'' No, sweetheart, I won't allow it.''- I caressed her cheek.-'' He will have to go through me if he wants to harm you.''- I would do everything in my power to save Evelyn from my ex, I would hit him, kick. I won't let my nightmare hurt this girl.

'' James scares me. He talks to me in my mind, and I obey him.''- I gulped. That was the talk I was wondering how to have. My ex wasn't a human anymore, and it was still hard for me to accept that. Evelyn would freak out if I tell her. But I owed her the truth.

'' James is different now, Evelyn. Something happened to him in prison, something that changed him. He became something else.''- I bit my lips.-'' That allowed him to escape and to track me down. Evelyn, James is a vampire.''- I watched how her eyes widened , and she laughed.

'' I may be a kid, Elizabeth, but I am not stupid. Vampires don't exist!''- The little girl stood up, but I grabbed her shoulders gently.

'' Please, you have to believe me. That's why he can control you, he can enter your mind and order you. He does that to me too.''- I said through tears.-'' Evelyn, you have to believe me, I saw it with my own eyes. I know it's seems so unreal, but James is a vampire. His heart doesn't beat, his eyes change their color, he drinks blood.''- I realized I sounded like an insane person. No one would believe me.

'' Maybe he…''- Evelyn bit her lips and looked down.-'' I can't explain how he can control me. It's not natural, but vampires?''- She met my eyes, she was crying.-'' How can this be?'''

'' I don't know, dear. I don't know.''- I pulled her closer, and she hugged me tight. –'' But I promise you, I will find a way to get you out. This is between me and him. When we are outside again, I will distract James, so you can run.''- I would try to seduce him, use his twisted love for me, obsession in my gain. James would be distracted enough and Evelyn might have her chance.-'' When that happens, I want you to run fast and hide somewhere. Find a phone and call the police.''

'' But what about you, Elizabeth?''- The girl lifted her head and looked at me.-'' He is scary.''

'' I will find a way to deal with him, dear. I want you to be safe.''- I kissed her cheek and hugged her again. I held her while she sobbed.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **James's POV**_

I bought a toothbrush, a comb, and clothes for Evelyn. Some trousers, blouses, socks. I felt uncomfortable buying an underwear, so I would have to bring the girl with me for that. I bought some children's books, coloring pencils. I wondered should I buy some dolls, but I decided to let Evelyn pick what she wants.

I could have a kid myself, with Elizabeth. I would have proposed to her, found the perfect engagement ring. I would have fell on my knee and asked for her hand. I would have let Liz pick everything- the restaurant, the menu, the date, the music, the honeymoon destination. I would be happy with Liz as my wife. We would have a house , with a garden. I could have been a father right now. But Elizabeth ruined everything and see what happened. She ruined my happiness!

Some woman smiled at me in the shop. Tall, with a long red hair, and wonderful body. She winked at me, and I smiled. Her blood smelt so good, and I licked my lips. The red-haired won't mind if I drink from her, she was already giving me approving looks. I walked to her and asked for her name. Sandra. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My body desired only Liz, but what if I could have that woman too? Sandra found me sexy, I read her mind, and was already fantasizing about me. I smiled wider. That woman wasn't my Elizabeth, but her body would satiate my hunger for now.


	16. Chapter 16

_**David's POV**_

I emptied my third cup of coffee for the day. It was one hell of a day. I had driven to the town, in which James Campbell and his ex were last spotted. I had spent hours assuring Kate and Robert Matthews, that James Campbell wasn't a pedophile. He only wanted his ex, Elizabeth Daniels was his only goal.

'' He is using your daughter to keep his ex with him.''- I was so tired. But I couldn't rest.-'' I can assure you the police is looking for him.''- Me and my colleagues had searched the entire town. I had barely slept since this case, but I had promised Miss Daniels safety.

 _ **James's POV**_

I lit up my cigarette and inhaled deep the calming smell of nicotine. Even as a vampire I wasn't able to give up smoking, it continued to be a bad habit of mine. As a human, I had tried to give them up for Liz, because she didn't like it, but I couldn't. I knew it was bad for me, but now smoking was harmless to me. What more could the cigarettes do to me? I was already dead, plus I felt healthy and powerful. Nothing could harm me.

Sandra wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. Since we had introduced ourselves to one another, I compelled her to invite me to her home. From the moment Sandra locked the front door, I had begun kissing her and soon our clothes vanished. The poor woman wanted something more. She had given me her phone number, Facebook, and wanted us to meet again. To go on a date. But I told her I had to leave.

'' Why do you have to go, sugar?''- Her head was on my chest, her bare leg wrapped around mine. –'' Stay with me, James.''- Sandra was wonderful, passionate, but something was missing. The red-haired wasn't my Elizabeth. She didn't have the same eyes, hair or lips. She didn't make me feel the way Liz did. All I needed was Elizabeth. The woman that now was placing kisses on my neck, was just a replacement, something to cool off the fire in me. Sandra was just a meaningless flirt, I won't ever start a relationship with her. I would probably never remember her name or face.

'' I can't.''- I blew some smoke as my free hand caressed Sandra's hair.-'' I have to go back to my girlfriend.''- Liz, what have you done to me?! Why are you the only thing I can think about?!

'' But she doesn't deserve you, sugar!''- Sandra kissed me on the lips.-'' You told me how bad she is to you. Why would you want her again?''- I had told Sandra that my girlfriend was neglectful, and I needed someone more caring. Liz had abandoned me, she ruined my life. She made me into what I was now.

'' Because I love her.''- I placed my cigarette on the ashtray. Liz ruined me with her rejection, her childish and stupid behavior. Elizabeth owed me so much. I lost my freedom, my humanity because of her. I was damned because of one woman and her cruel rejection. And still I wanted Liz by my side, to shower her with kisses and to have a happy life together.

'' But what about me? Us?''- Sandra sat down and crossed her arms.-'' So you only used me!''- I sighed irritated. Why must all women act like this? There was nothing wrong in this. In Sandra's thoughts she saw us together, she thought I could make a good boyfriend. She found me funny, charming. Too bad it won't happen.

'' What did you expect?!''- I grabbed my jeans.-'' This means nothing.''- I pointed between me and her.-''I needed some release, and you appeared. I don't want a relationship, I am not looking for love. I already have one.''- What Elizabeth didn't know, won't hurt her. I loved her, this was just a replacement.

'' You are a liar, James! A big liar!''- Sandra came to me and slapped me.-''You used me!''- I grabbed her wrist. I won't allow women to hit me.

'' You shouldn't have done that!''- I hissed and I felt the familiar hunger in me. Sandra's eyes darkened by fear, because my hold was strong, I used my vampire strength this time.-'' But I won't hurt you. You have been a wonderful distraction.''- I smiled and sank my teeth in her welcoming and warm neck. Sandra tried to fight back, but I tightened my hold. The sweet blood made everything in me explode from joy. Sandra didn't taste like Liz, but it was something.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

My mind was failing to proceed how this had happened. How everything got so out of control? How? What had I done to cause this? I guess a person has to always be careful with who he goes out, who he trusts. I trusted the wrong guy. A mistake I had been paying for two years. A mistake , which now a sweet child was paying because of me. Because some man thought he loved me. I had dragged into this madness an innocent child. When would this ever end? When James was behind bars, I was at least safe, he was gone. I was free. But now everything became so completely insane.

Funny how people think that love is all you need for a relationship. Love is wonderful, but the trust is more important, also the respect, the freedom. If the other person doesn't give you any of them, it doesn't work out. I had refused to be controlled, to be doubted, to live in fears and accusations. But still my nightmare hasn't ended.

I glanced at Evelyn, who was sitting on the couch beside me. The little girl was watching Disney Channel, and it made me sad. She was so little, her mind was so far away from such problems. A girl her age shouldn't have to deal with this madness. Evelyn should have to be with her parents, play with her dog. Why, James? Why? How could I have ever loved you?

I had tried to call the reception and to ask for help, but James's compulsion had prevented me. Some strange and powerful force inside of me didn't let me pick up the phone in the room and ask for help. My body didn't obey me. I couldn't break the door, or to trigger the fire alarm. In my mind I wanted so badly to call someone, but my body was disagreeing. I could only imagine how Evelyn was feeling. She was so small, so delicate, and what James had done was a crime. How could he damage her like this? When the man I had loved had become such a sadistic, cruel, person? Or he always has been one, and I had been too blind to see that? I had wondered so many times how could women allow such men near them, when it was obvious what terrible persons they were. But I learned that some people could hide so well their true identity. And if you are blinded by love, it gets easier to fall into this trap. I had lost my clear judgment because James was good looking, funny, smart. He had a good job, he was kind. He looked completely normal.

'' I want to go home.''- Evelyn rested her head on my shoulder. It broke my heart. What could I say to this child to redeem myself? It was my fault.

'' I promise I will get you out.''- I hugged her and closed my eyes. I had no tears left in me.-'' You just have to run, OK?''- I kissed the top of her head.

'' But what about you? He will hurt you.''- I swallowed hard. I was so scared, but I had to show some courage. I was the adult and I had to make Evelyn feel safe. But I was so scared myself.

'' James is my problem, sweetheart. You are my priority.''- James wanted me, like a cat liked to chase a mouse. I had become some sort of a fix idea for him, or at least this was what I thought. I didn't knew how the fact that he wasn't human had changed his mind, I would probably never know. Had it increased his feelings, emotions? Had it twisted them? Or James had always been like this, ready to hurt a child to get what he wants?

The door opened and I tensed up. I didn't know how to act in his presence anymore. James scared me with his unpredictability. The man I had spent a year with, was gone, this one was a stranger. The same stranger that stalked me. The one that had put cameras in my home, and had been watching my every move for God knew how long. How I had bathed, slept, ate. I had fainted when the police told me about the cameras and had unplugged them. They were everywhere, my ex must have placed them that night when I had found him in my home. My mind just couldn't understand how could James do such a thing. How could he watch me like this, spy on me? I felt so humiliated, so frightened. My ex had seen everything. I had slept in my parents for weeks after that. My father had went and punched James when he was still on a trial. My love had become my demon.

'' How are you, girls?''- James placed on the floor his bags and removed his sunglasses.-'' Did you miss me?''- I so wished I could hit him.

'' Very much.''- When he neared , I thought I smelled some perfume, a woman's one, but maybe I was wrong.

'' I bought you some things, Evelyn.''- James crossed his arms.-'' But you have to choose the underwear. If you like anything else, I will buy you.''

 _ **# # #**_

Evelyn was holding my hand, as we walked inside the store. James was right behind us, my free hand was in his. I hated his touch, but I had to endure it. To the way here I had tried to memorize the streets, and I thought I did well. James didn't show he knew what I was doing, but I was still afraid. Was he reading my thoughts right now? Was my plan doomed?

'' Pick whatever you like, dear.''- James smiled at Evelyn, and she clutched my hand. –'' The price won't be a problem.''- Yes, he could probably steal it, or just compel the shopping assistant to give it. James could do everything he wanted now, he could control everyone. –'' You too, Liz. Pick something nice.''- James put a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me on the cheek.-'' I will be looking at the jeans over there.''- But the gleam in his blue eyes told me very well that he would be watching us. –'' Have fun.''- My ex kissed me and forced me to respond his kiss. I wished I had bitten his tongue, but I controlled myself.-'' I love you, Elizabeth.''- He whispered against my lips.

'' I know.''- I smiled bitterly as he backed away. My feet were barely holding me, but I was stubborn. James kissed my hand, smiled at Evelyn, and walked to the men's clothes.

'' What now?''- Evelyn lifted her green eyes to me. The poor kid needed some comfort, some safety, and I so wished I could give her that.

'' Just leave everything to me.''- I looked around and spotted some very nice dresses. They might do. James always loved me in a dress. Now my happy memories with him were like a parallel life, a fiction. Funny how everything has changed. –'' I will try this one.''- I picked some red dress, James loved red. I knew he was looking at us, I could almost feel his blue gaze burning me. I only hoped he won't read my mind. This was what I feared the most, but I had to try, for Evelyn. I tried to act normal, although everything in me screamed to ask for help and to run. I looked around- normal people with their normal lives. I wished mine was normal. –'' What do you think?''

'' It's nice.''- Evelyn bit her lip. I squeezed her hand. If my ex was reading her mind, he would know that I was up to something. Did he knew? Was he enjoying it?

'' I will try this one.''- I knelt in front of the blond girl.-'' I want you to call James, so I can show him the dress.''- I caressed her cheek. My idea might be the stupidest in the world, but I was desperate. James easily could read my thoughts, but I had to try something.

'' Ok.''- I wiped her tears, and smiled sadly. What if my idea caused more harm to this poor kid? What if I was dooming her with this? But I had to try to free Evelyn, I had to. I entered the changing room, and began to undress. This might be the most foolish idea of all times, given the fact that our abductor could read minds. But what could I do? I was desperate. The dress was magnificent, smooth, and I liked it. It was knee long, with a V shaped neckline, and it fitted me. And James always loved the red color, he had told me so many times that. He loved to see me in red.

'' Elizabeth?''- His voice startled me, but I took a deep breath. I used to adore his voice, how calming it sounded.

'' I'm in here. I wanted you to tell if you like this dress.''- I said, after I cleared my throat, and pulled the curtain away. –'' What do you think?''- I made a few steps and turned around. I knew the dress was amazing, and it seemed to be made right for me.

'' It's perfect.''- James's eyes burned with the same fire I so well knew.-'' You are very beautiful in it, Liz.''- My ex walked to me and he caressed my shoulder. I got shivers, but I forced a smile.-'' If only we were alone…''- James's lips were near my ear.-'' You know what red does to me, Lizzie.''- The dark-haired man lifted my chin with his finger.-'' We will definitely take this one.''- His thumb caressed my bottom lip.-'' Maybe we will get a chance to be alone for a while.''- A bucket of ice poured over me from these words. Once I had wanted nothing more than to be with James. He was still very good looking, so attractive. I stared at his blue eyes and reminded myself that I had fallen in love with them. I loved to look into his eyes, how kindly my love was gazing at me. His hands were my safety, his kisses were so sweet. I loved to run my fingers through his hair, this soft black hair. I focused entirely on what I had I fallen in love with. James's sense of humor, his protective side, the wonderful meals he made. I buried my hand in his hair, and it was still soft, like I remembered. James was a bit surprised, but he smiled. He leaned to kiss me, but I pulled away.

'' I like it, too. Just wait until I change back.''- I eyed Evelyn, who was looking at some pairs of jeans, and she met my gaze. If I succeeded, she had to run fast.

'' Don't take long, Elizabeth.''- James put his hands in his jeans' pockets. I nodded and went inside the changing room. I looked myself in the mirror, and after I few more deep breaths, I pulled the curtain away again.

'' James, the zipper is stuck. Will you come and help me with it?''- Maybe not the most brilliant plan, but it was all I could come up with. I bit my lips, knowing that James loved that too.

'' Of course, kitten.''- He grinned and entered the changing room. The little space got even smaller with his tall body inside. I felt crowded. I turned around and patiently waited for my ex to pull the zipper down.-'' Your skin is still so soft, and it smells amazing.''- James unzipped my dress, and kissed my shoulder. –'' Have I ever told you, Elizabeth, that I adored that body lotion you used? That sweet scent of coconut?''- Another kiss on my shoulder as his hands wrapped around my waist.

'' No, but if you like I can use it again. You just have to buy it, Jamie.''- Our eyes locked in the mirror- blue and brown.

'' You tempt me, Liz.''- James placed a kiss on my neck, and I felt his teeth against my skin. I swallowed.-'' So much. My love.''- James turned me around and captured my lips in a hungry kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded the kiss. I pretended it was just like before, and I loved him. James pinned me against the wall, and he showered my neck with kisses.-'' Your absence is an endless torture, Liz. I was so lonely without you. So very alone.''- I buried my hand in his hair.

'' I know, Jamie. I know. Let me take the pain away.''- I kissed him this time, his hold around my waist was strong. My fingers fought to take off his shirt. I didn't know how long he have kissed, I really didn't. I hoped Evelyn was somewhere safer now….

'' No!''- James dropped me quickly and I had to support myself on the wall, otherwise I would have fallen down. My ex's blue eyes flashed in red.-'' I should have known this is a trap!''- He grabbed me by the hair and pulled roughly. –'' Very clever, Elizabeth. Bravo.''- I winced from his cold voice, and how close his teeth were. His hold around my hair was so tight, that I feared he would pluck it from the root. –'' Stay right here.''- James let me go, and exited from the changing room. I sat down on the floor and began crying.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note :**_ _**. I wanted to write a story about a strong woman, who met the wrong man. I am not planning to make Elizabeth develop a Stockholm syndrome and return back into James's arms. From her side everything between them is over, and it has been for a very long time. He changed, wanted to control and own her, and for that she broke up with him. The current situation isn't changing anything, she still hates and fears him. The love Elizabeth once had for him, is just gone. Despite his handsome features or past feelings, the main character won't ever love James , the man that scares her.**_

 _ **James's POV**_

Damn it, Liz! Damn your beauty and how could affect me! I stormed out of the store and took deep breathes to calm myself. I focused my senses and soon I caught Evelyn's scent. I smiled. Did my love really think that her plan would work?! I began following the scent, not even bothering to run. The girl couldn't escape me. Her scent of strawberries was deep in my mind, and I could easily find her.

My love surely was clever, using her beauty to seduce me. I admitted I nearly gave in to her. Having Elizabeth so close to me, willing, kissing me with passion, was the thing I had missed so much. I had dreamed of this moment when I was prison. I had missed this woman so much, her warmth , her smiles. Her smiles could always bring me to my knees. I missed her skin, her hair, how she felt in my arms. Elizabeth belonged in my arms. I had fought my urges to take her right there for a very long time. I wanted her to be willing. And now that she was, I was so happy. I tasted her lips, her body fitted mine perfectly. Like Elizabeth was made only for me. And she returning my kisses, looking at me like this, had dulled my senses. But I should have known it was a trick. Why must every woman try to seduce a man to get what she wants? Why must Liz offer herself like this to me, only because of some kid? Why did she care so much for Evelyn? And not for me?

I smiled and I saw the girl down the street. Evelyn was just asking some man for a phone, when I saw her.

'' Here you are, sweetheart.''- I ran to her, and grabbed her hand. She looked scared, her green eyes began to water. –'' I have been looking everywhere for you.''- I eyed the man and read his mind. Evelyn hadn't have the chance to tell him anything yet, just that she needed a phone. Good.-'' I hope my niece hadn't bothered you. Let's go home, dear.''- I entered her mind and told her to be quiet and not raise suspicion.

'' Please, I …''- She sobbed , as we started to walk to the store. Back to my disobedient Liz, who liked to play the hero. –'' I …''

'' Elizabeth told you to run, didn't she?''- Suddenly I became jealous of this girl. My love cared for her, she did this for her. Liz's sudden kindness angered me, she was supposed to be like this to me!-'' I won't hurt you, dear.''- I wiped one tear, but the kid backed away.-'' Liz likes to be a hero. Well, I will give her a chance.''

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I was so excited. Me and my colleagues from the hotel were on a team building in one wonderful mountain resort for the weekend. The hotel in which we will be was a four star one and I found it very nice. There was an indoor swimming pool, SPA . I was in one room with Jennifer and I was so happy and looked forward to this weekend. I have never been on a team building before. I knew that there will be games, which will bring us closer. I was thrilled to be here, really. I had packed my luggage with a smile, and I was ready for some vacation and good time, spent with my colleagues. The only thing that could ruin my mood , was Jamie. He didn't like the fact I was here, not even a little. I had told him it will only be for the weekend, I will be back Sunday afternoon, I won't be long that long. Plus, it was about my work, and all my coworkers will be going, and I couldn't just say no. It would be too weird. Plus, I only had a boyfriend, no kids yet, and I could go.**_

 _ **But Jamie had argued with me about me going. We were having dinner, and he just had pushed his plate aside and grabbed his cigarettes. I watched with a heavy heart how he stood up from the table, and went to smoke on the balcony. My love always smoked more when he was nervous. He was trying to give up smoking, and he was very easily irritable. Like he was a bomb, ready to explode in my face, and he was often like this. I wondered if it was about work, me, or something else.**_

'' _**Jamie, please.''- I went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. I wanted us to finish our dinner, maybe watch a movie together or just talk. I didn't want us to argue about such a silly thing.-'' Why do you react like this?''**_

'' _**Because…''- My love blew some smoke, and looked at me with a sad look in his blue eyes.-'' I will miss you, Liz. I am attached to you.''- He turned around and put a strand of my hair behind my ear.-'' I love you, and I will miss you. I know it will be only for two days, but I will miss you so much.''- My heart would have melted, but his reaction angered me. Yes, I will miss him too, but we will talk on the phone, see each other on the camera. I won't be gone for that long!-'' Is it necessary of you to go?''- He caressed my cheek, but I removed his hand.**_

'' _**Well, no, but I want to.''- I crossed my arms.-'' Everyone will be there, Jamie, and I want to go too. It will be fun. There will be games, quizzes.''- I was looking forward to have a good time with my coworkers, to get to know more the ones I couldn't until now. It was a good chance for me to relax for a while. –'' I will be back before you know it.''- I looked at the night sky.**_

'' _**But I will miss you next to me in bed. I will miss your kisses.''- My love wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands around me angered me. Why was he acting like I will be gone for a whole month? We were living in the 21-st century, we will keep in touch. –'' Are there any hot men amongst your coworkers?''- He said, placing kisses on my neck. I freed myself from his embrace. What was he getting at? That I would flirt with any man that comes my way?**_

'' _**Look, James, stop this. This is team building, I am going to have some fun and relax. You are I will hear each other on the phone or Facebook.''- I went inside and said over my shoulder.-'' You were on a team building too, and I didn't say a thing to stop you.''- I paused, because suddenly I wanted to cry so badly.-'' You need to have faith in me. I love you and you have to believe that.''**_

The love I once believed this man had for me, was a lie. His wasn't love, only a twisted need to control me. James always seemed to want me by his side, like I was his property. He used to hold my hand under the table when we were outside with a company. Like he wanted to make sure I won't escape him. But then I was too blind to see that. I thought he loved me so much, and that he cared for me. I loved how we held hands when we walked, how caring he was. James brought me pills when I was sick, he kept me company, cuddled with me. I loved his protective side, how he treated me like a flower. How whenever I had a bad day, he would come with chocolate and try to cheer me up. I thought he loved me truly, and that maybe that was the guy for me. Strong, kind, funny. My dream. But he changed, his need to control my every move wasn't normal. James was suffocating me, always needed me, where I was. Like he couldn't breathe without me. It began to irritate me how needy he got. James began to make me feel guilty if I had chosen to go out with my friends instead of us being together, or if I simply wanted to be alone. Like I didn't have the right to be alone, without him, or go out with friends! If I had picked nicer clothes, he would ask for who I was making myself pretty, and why I hadn't worn this for him. Why my hair was nicer today, and for who, why this perfume. It angered me so much, I was a free person, I didn't want this! I wanted he to believe in me, in us. I never looked another man, I never did. I loved my own, why would I need another? But Jamie wanted proof I was his, that no other man was in my thoughts. I couldn't live anymore like this!

I thought I had put all of this behind me when James was sent to jail, and I was finally free. My nightmare had ended. But sometimes life has a way to get it back at you. I could endure it all, James was my problem, my mistake. I was the one he wanted so badly to own. I was the one he claimed he loved, although his could never be called love. Why did he have to mix an innocent child into this?!

I wiped my tears and rose up. Dear God, has he found Evelyn?! I leaned against the wall of the changing room, because suddenly the world began to spin around me. Evelyn was a sweet kid, and just by thinking what my crazy ex might have done to her, was making everything inside of me freeze. James was capable of murder, he had proved that , and I didn't even for a second doubt he could kill without feeling any remorse. But this sweet child….I silently began praying that she was alive and well, she had to be. I tried to silence the ugly thoughts in my head, telling me she was already dead, and I would be the next. I needed to have faith, no matter how hard it was.

The red dress made me feel dirty and I quickly removed it and put on my clothes. My hands were trembling, and I was trying so hard not to cry again. I knew I needed to be strong, but how could I ? I might be guilty of something had happened to Evelyn, and that was killing me. My idea wasn't the best one, but I had thought if I succeeded to distract him long enough….I took a great risk, but I was hoping I might help the girl escape. That was the only thing that motivated me. Unless I couldn't have endured James's touch , his repulsed me, I feared him. He was a complete stranger.

How long has he been gone? Ten minutes, twenty? I carefully left the changing room and looked around. I never felt more tired and scared in my life as I was now. I so desperately needed someone to hug me, tell me it all was a bad dream.

'' If you want a hug so badly, I will be happy to give it to you, Liz.''- I swayed on my feet. That voice. Turning around, I expected to see James covered in blood. But he had a fake smile on his face, and he was holding Evelyn's hand. I couldn't stop myself and I ran to them and embraced the girl.

'' Oh, my God! You are fine!''- I couldn't believe my eyes, she was safe. I checked her for wounds, bruises, and I thanked every god there existed. I held Evelyn tight to my chest and the girl returned my hug. I knew her for such a short time, but I was responsible for her. I couldn't bare the loss of an innocent child. Not because of me.

'' I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.''- Evelyn whispered and my heart broke. I hugged her tighter.

'' Of course she is.''- James said and I looked at him. How could his eyes be so cold, so unlike the man I thought was nice?-'' We are leaving.''- His hand grabbed mine and his grip was really awfully tight.

 _ **# # #**_

'' James, if you want to hurt anyone, let it be me.''- I said as he was walking, my hand still in his tight grip. James hadn't even said a word to me, or looked at my way. Evelyn was trying to catch up with us, my free hand holding hers. The poor kid looked lost and scared.

'' You did this.''- James stopped and looked at me finally. I knew him too well to see he was barely restraining himself. I put Evelyn behind me.-'' You told Evelyn to run away.''- His free hand grabbed my hair and I winced.

'' Yes, she is scared, James. She needs her parents. Let her go.''- How to make him see that this was between us? –'' I will do everything.''

'' Yes, you proved that, my love.''- My ex's fingers caressed my cheek, as his eyes lowered to my lips. I froze from the cold look in his eyes. –'' You care enough for a kid you barely know.''- His eyes pierced me.-'' Instead for me, the man who hasn't stopped loving you for three years. Why?''- I saw tears in his eyes. –'' Why don't you want me, Elizabeth?''- He grabbed my face with both hands. I was surprised by the hurt look in his eyes.-'' Why you don't love me anymore?''- His voice was desperate.

'' Because you scare me.''- I removed his hands.-'' Because I am not your property and I got sick and tired of your attempts to control me.''- Evelyn hugged my waist.-'' I was faithful to you, James, but you ruined us. You are not the man I met and fell in love with. ''- I swallowed.-'' Please, at least let Evelyn return home, she is not part of this. I will stay.''- James grabbed my hand again.

'' She is my insurance you won't decide to do anything to run away.''- The hurt look in his blue eyes was gone. There was nothing left from the desperate voice, or tears. James was back to his old self again. –'' Since you like to play the hero so much, Lizzie, I will give you a chance to be one.''- I didn't like his smile. –'' Come on.''- His blue eyes flashed in red for a moment, and I felt the familiar feeling in my mind. I followed my ex with a heavy heart.

 _ **# # #**_

We entered one café. I was barely holding up, it took a great self-control not to cry. I was trying to be strong for Evelyn, but I feared I was failing. How much could a person take? Really?

'' What are we doing here, James?''- I looked around. Normal people with their normal lives.

'' Hey, your face seems familiar.''- Some man said and rose up.-'' You are wanted by the police.''- James smiled.

'' Yes, I am very famous, aren't I?''- He finally let go of my hand, but his control didn't weaken. I still couldn't think clearly. –'' Come here.''- The man obeyed, although he seemed to not want to do that. I saw one of the waiters grabbing her phone, but James saw this too.-'' You too, gorgeous. And drop that phone. ''- The dark-haired young woman obeyed. He was compelling them, I saw the fear and confusion in their eyes. Other men stood up and one attacked James, but he threw him against the wall. My ex blocked one hit, and broke another's arm.-'' Stop it all of you!''- His eyes were red, and everyone froze.-'' Kneel.''- The men obeyed. –'' You three, come here.''- James waited patiently for the waiters to go to him, and he made them kneel again.-'' If anyone tries to call the police, he will be the first one dead.''- James looked at the clients.

'' James, what are you doing?''- I gathered the courage to go to him . His hand caressed my cheek.

'' I am giving you a chance to be a hero, my love.''- His thumb caressed my lips.-'' Since you like to be a protector so much.''- He looked at the people , kneeling in front of him.-'' Choose who will die, and who will live.''

'' What?!''- I backed away. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Evelyn behind me began crying and I ran and hugged her.-'' Are you insane?!''

'' Why, Elizabeth?''- James lit up a cigarette. –'' You care for everyone else, but not for me. Then you won't have any problem to decide who shall live or die.''- He eyed the clock and blew some smoke.-'' You have 10 minutes.''- He sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his legs.

'' Are you out of your mind?!''- I went to him and slapped him. I was sure that hurt. –'' It's me you are angry at. Hurt me, not these people.''- I did a thing I never thought I would do. I got down on my knees.-'' Please.''- I met his eyes, hoping that maybe somewhere deep inside there was something good left.

'' See, Liz?!''- James caressed my hair.-'' You are willing to do everything for the others, but not for me. Such a hero.''- James looked at the clock.-'' Time is ticking, love. If you don't choose, I will kill everyone. ''- James leaned and forced me into a kiss.-'' Just pick three people , who will die, and I will let the others live.''


	18. Chapter 18

_**David's Roberts's POV**_

'' David, we got a call.''- I lifted my head from the desk and eyed the police chief of the town James was last seen. The town from which he kidnapped Evelyn Mathews from.-'' One man claims he had seen Campbell and his ex in some store.''- The town was nearby and we immediately headed there. Any lead was important. I was worried. Miss Daniels must be returned to her home safe. Evelyn Mathews must be with her parents soon. I needed to get them home. Elizabeth Daniels had won my sympathies. She seemed like a good, kind woman. Why this man won't just let her go?! Hadn't he put her through enough already?! Why must James Campbell torture the woman he supposedly loved like this?! If I had a woman like her in my life, I wouldn't ever do that.

Just as we parked our cars, the police chief got another call. One of the officers at the call center, connected to the police, had a call from one café. One of the waitress had hidden in the bathroom, and called the police.

'' How are we supposed to fight a vampire?!''- The police chief, Alfred Murphy asked me.-'' I don't believe that Campbell is that, Roberts. I think you are joking. A very bad sense of humor.''- I wished I could convince him what we believed. About the mind control, the bodies dried from blood, with two puncture wounds on the neck. How James Campbell's eyes changed their color and how surprisingly strong and fast he looked on the cameras. It sounded so crazy, but maybe it was real.

'' I am not sure, sir. But there are innocent lives at stake.''- I rubbed my eyes. I hoped the poor child was unharmed, it would kill me. I hoped Elizabeth Daniels was in good shape too. She was innocent. A kind and beautiful woman as her didn't deserve this.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. I would probably wake up and find everything all to be a bad dream. Wasn't this what people tell each other when something bad happens?! That it can't be real?! That such things can't happen to them?! That it must be a cruel joke?!That it is unfair?! What they had done to deserve this?! I wished I knew the answers to all these questions. I wished it was all bad dream. I wished I wasn't in this situation.

I stared stunned at my ex. James, the man I thought I knew. The man I had been in love with. The man that destroyed me. A murderer, an insane obsessive guy. A vampire, a thing I had considered a myth, a fiction. A popular movie creatures. James, the man that blamed me for everything. I had made him do everything- stalking me, placing cameras into my home, shooting my coworker. Even becoming a vampire was because of me, he had wanted to see me so much. It was all my fault. James was completely innocent, while I was the devil in our relationship.

'' You can't possibly expect me to do that!''- I stood up and said, hoping my voice wasn't trembling too much. I so hoped I had misheard. –'' This is too much, James!''- I wished he had joked. He couldn't possibly expect me to pick three people , who have to die in 10 minutes! I got dizzy, and I swayed on my feet. My ex hurried to catch me, his arms went around my waist, mine instinctively grabbed his forearms.

'' Why, my dear?''- James smirked and I got chills from his voice. What had happened to the kind voice I had adored so much? Where that man went? –'' Don't you like to be a hero, Liz?''- I pushed him off, and he let me go without trying to keep me close to him.

'' What are you talking about?!''- I struggled to find logic, but there was none.-'' Do everything you want to me, but these people here are innocent.''- I looked around and I swallowed. Everyone were looking at me coldly.

'' You are his girlfriend.''- One woman said after she hugged her daughter in an attempt to shield her.-'' Your photo is around the news. ''- I needed to sit down. This was too much.-'' He abducted you.''- I nodded, but a man's voice made me wince.

'' Don't pity her!''- I turned around and eyed the older man wearing glasses. His wife was holding his hand in an attempt to keep him quiet. But he continued.-'' Do you see her tied or chained? No, she walked in here freely. The lover broke out from jail and his girlfriend ran away with him.''- Some of the people around me nodded. He stood up, despite his wife's protests.-'' That woman is with him willingly. It's clear as day.''- I covered my mouth. Somebody actually thought I was free, on my free will with James?! But I had to admit that guy had a point. If someone didn't know about what my ex was now, he would probably thought the same. I wasn't tied, chained, threatened with a gun. So I had to be with James willingly, right? I could imagine what everyone saw when they looked at me. I didn't looked beaten, or tortured. I didn't have any bruises on my face. I was dressed in clean clothes, and I wasn't tied.

'' And who is that little girl?''- One woman said.-'' They had kidnapped her!''- No, no! James abducted both of us, he and he alone! Why were they even considered me as a criminal too?!-'' God knows what they had done to this innocent child!''- It got difficult to breathe. I wasn't a criminal, I wasn't. James had done everything, and he had tried to blame it all on me. But I hadn't done anything!

'' Yes, shame on you, miss!''- One man said and I really wanted to cry. Why were everyone so cruel?-'' This child has parents!''- Evelyn ran to me and hugged me. I embraced her, I thought I was going to faint. I didn't know what was keeping me standing.

'' That's not true!''- Evelyn freed herself from my arms and glared at everyone.-'' Elizabeth is his hostage too. She is taking care of me.''- I hugged her, grateful that the little girl had defended me like this. Did I deserve it after everything I had made her face?!

'' The kid is in shock.''- One old lady nodded, and I sobbed. James picked this moment to finally say something. Why he hadn't stood up for me? Had he enjoyed how everyone were blaming me, thinking I was evil? I looked at him, and I was sure of that. It really gave him some twisted pleasure to see and hear I was blamed. It made me so sick.

'' Now that you are done insulting my love, can we proceed as planned?''- He caressed my hair, his hand tightening around one of the strands.-'' Elizabeth, you have 10 minutes to pick three people who have to die. The clock is ticking.''- Was he trying to give me a heart attack?! My heart was beating so much I feared it would jump from my chest.

'' Listen, pall, we don't care about your sick love problems!''- One guy stood up and approached us. –'' Take your lady and leave!''- James's eyes flashed in red and in a matter of seconds the man was in his arms, and James bit his neck. Someone screamed. Two men tried to free him, but James only looked at them and they froze too. I hugged Evelyn to my chest, shielding her from the view. I was frozen on my place. The man was struggling, but he couldn't break free. My mind was telling me to help the poor guy, but my body was stuck, it refused to move. My ex only sank his fangs deeper into the guy's throat. Blood began to pour and the guy screamed in agonizing pain. Evelyn sobbed in my hold, and I hugged her tighter. James stopped drinking and with one swift movement he snapped that guy's neck. The body fell on the floor. Women were crying, one child sobbed. My ex showed his vampire fangs and licked them.

'' What are you?!''- One woman hugged her baby, who was crying.-'' What do you want from us?''- James licked his lips. There was blood on his shirt, and I didn't dare look at the corpse in his feet. It would ruin me. But my ex only stepped over it.

'' I am something more, dear. A vampire.''- Someone laughed hysterically. Yes, I imagined it was too much to believe vampires being real. But from the way some of the women were trembling, they were really scared.

'' It's true.''- I said, and my voice trembled.-'' That's how he can control you and this guy…''- I risked glancing at the corpse, and wanted to vomit. I closed my eyes.-'' You saw how his eyes change. You saw the fangs. It's true.''

'' What do you want from us, demon?!''- One of the kneeled waiters said. James went to him and grabbed his hair and yanked it painfully.

'' From you-nothing. But from her..''- He looked at me and his blue eyes pierced me.-'' I want to punish my dear Liz for being a hero to this child. For showing concern to everyone but not to me. For leaving me.''- I swayed on my feet again.

'' Me and you are over, James. Accept it, please.''- My voice trembled. I let Evelyn go and went to my ex.-'' If you want to hurt someone, then let it be me. These people aren't part of this. Please.''- He caressed my cheek, his eyes tracing the motion. Was there a part in him I could reach? He was obsessed with me, some twisted love, a very ugly and sick love. James had desire to hurt me for breaking up with him, he was getting a satisfaction from it.

'' You did this, Elizabeth.''- He backed away.-'' I did everything for you! I cooked for you, I cared for you, I watched what you wanted to watch. I tolerated your friends.''- My eyes widened. I thought James liked my friends. Yes, he hated Nathan, but all of them?! James had lied to me?! What else he had pretended for?!-'' Did you honestly think I did all of this, because I wanted?! I did it for you, so you can be happy! But, Elizabeth, you never were happy, you were so hard to please. And what did I get for my efforts- you left me!''- James's hurtful words echoed in my mind.

'' I thought you liked my friends.''- I whispered, not believing what I had heard.-''Please, tell me you are joking.''- I so desperately wanted to believe that the man I had spent a year with, was the one I had thought he was. Who was he really? Why all the lies, the pretending? –'' James, why…?''- I shook my head, trying to understand him, but I feared I never would. –'' I did things which made you happy too. This is what you do when you love someone.''- I hadn't liked some of his friends too. Richard, a guy with gambling problems, but James had grown up with him, and I had tried to act nice with him. Even though I had thought he was a bad influence, but since my boyfriend liked him, I had tried to pretend I did too. I hadn't like that James often went bowling with his friends, or to football games. I hadn't fancied the fact my boyfriend was smoking, but I had done my best to accept it. –'' I made compromises for you too, James. But not even once I had asked for your gratefulness. I did it because I cared for you.''- When you are in a relationship with someone, you accept his good and bad sides, if you can. It's not easy, but if the two people are willing, it works out.-'' These people don't have to hear about our love problems.''- I looked around and was ashamed that we had such a big audience. I didn't want my private life to be left at the open in front of complete strangers.-'' Please, today I am wrong. Hurt me.''- I met his eyes with more courage that I felt. This had gone too far.

'' I am, Elizabeth.''- James took out a cigarette and lit it up.-'' You are kind to everyone else, but not to me. I had spent two years in jail because of your coldness, and still I got no kindness from you.''- He blew some smoke.-'' Your heart is with anyone else, but not me.''- His blue eyes narrowed. Evelyn took my hand in hers and I squeezed it.-'' So choose, my dear.''- He eyed the clock.

'' Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?! With all of this guilt?!''- I raised my voice and placed my hand on Evelyn's shoulder. James was looking at the little girl, and I wouldn't ever let him touch her.

''Yes.''- It was his simple answer, and it stunned me. How could the dark-haired man be so calm about this?!-'' And do you have any idea what I had been through all these years?!''- He threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.-'' So choose, Elizabeth. Three people. You have 10 minutes.''

'' You are evil.''- Evelyn sobbed, and I hugged her. James smirked.

'' Elizabeth is evil too. Coldhearted. ''- My ex sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his legs.

I stared at the clock, watching how the seconds passed. What to do?! My body was frozen, as was my heart. I wondered how I breathed. I didn't dare look at any of the clients in the café. If my eyes even landed on someone, that person would thought I had chosen him. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to throw up.

'' Please, sir, we haven't done anything!''- One man yelled and I heard a child crying. I got so dizzy.

'' I know. But my love needs a lesson.''- I eyed James and he had poured himself beer.-'' Elizabeth needs to learn to respect me and that my word is a law.''- I let go of Evelyn and kneeled in front of my ex again.

'' I learned it!''- I sobbed, I didn't care that I was crying. I doubted my tears could melt his heart.-'' I learned it. There is no point for this. Please!''- James buried his fingers into my hair and he began to caress it. I waited with a heavy heart his words. But I jumped when the front door of the café opened with a bang.

'' James Campbell, you are under arrest!''- I turned around and saw ten police officers entering. –'' Rise up and put your hands behind your head!''- James smirked and obeyed. I stood up too.-'' Miss Daniels, are you all right?''- I recognized the policeman. It was David Roberts, the kind officer that had offered his help in the beginning. Who had sent police cars to patrol around my home and the hotel. Who had been calling me to check how I was. It was really good to see a familiar face, the same green eyes and dark-blond hair. –'' Miss Mathews?''- He eyed Evelyn, who instinctively ran to them.

'' Come back here, Evelyn.''- James's cold voice made the girl freeze and his eyes were red. The child sobbed and returned. –'' So you really think you can catch me?!''- He laughed and slowly walked to them. David Roberts told the others to shoot, but they only stood still. Their hands, holding the guns, were shaking.-'' Do you have any idea what I am?! How insignificant you are?!''

'' A vampire.''- David said, and James showed his sharp teeth.-'' A thing that shouldn't exist.''- The young man eyed me with concern.

'' And here I stand in front of you.''- My ex smiled.-'' You know my Liz?!''- His eyes widened. -'' You are concerned for her.''- His blue eyes changed their color to red again as James growled.-'' Do you lust over my love?!''- I ran and placed my hand on his shoulder.

'' No, we don't know each other.''- I eyed David and begged him with my eyes to be silent.-'' He is the police officer that I had first gone to. I am sure his concern for me is only professional.''- I ran my fingers through James's head in an attempt to calm him down.

'' But he thinks you are beautiful.''- James voice was laced with venom.-'' I can hear his thoughts, or you forgot that?! David thinks a kind and beautiful woman like you deserves a better man.''- James smirked.-'' Come on, David, shoot yourself.''- His hypnotic voice made me jump. I hadn't expected that. I watched stunned how David turned his own gun to himself .-'' Your head.''- David swallowed and pointed the gun against his temple. The other police officers desperately wanted to do something, but my ex's compulsion was keeping them frozen on their spots. Evelyn covered her mouth. My eyes were locked with David's green ones and I knew I had to do something and fast. I wouldn't let another person that I knew to die for me. I ran and grabbed a gun from one of the policemen's hands. I aimed at James and without thinking, I shot. Someone screamed. Children sobbed. I opened my eyes, and blinked through my tears. I had managed to hit James's stomach and he was bleeding. I took deep breathes, my hands were shaking.

'' What have you done, Elizabeth?!''- The dark-haired man covered his wound, His eyes were pierced me and I screamed. He had invaded my mind and I felt an agonizing pain. I dropped the gun and grabbed my head.-'' How could you?!''- My once love was in front of me and he slapped me hard across the face. He had never hit me before. It wasn't a normal slap, but a really big and painful one. I swayed on my feet. It hurt so much and I covered my cheek. –'' Come here.''- He picked me up in his arms and the world disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for the delay, but with this summer job I don't have a lot free time. I liked it, but it's tiring. I will try to update the other story- Chosen whenever I can. : )**_

 _ **David's POV**_

I ran to the door, but Elizabeth Daniels was gone with that madman, whatever he was! My chest tightened, I couldn't save that woman. The kind woman, that saved my life. I feared for her safety.

'' Please, help Elizabeth.''- Evelyn Mathews ran to me and hugged me. I held her tight. The kid looked scared to death, she was crying. If that lunatic had even touched her…! –'' She is good.''- Dear God, what that child has been through! I wanted to kill James Campbell for doing this to this kid, and for treating such a kind woman as miss Daniels like this.

'' I promise I will bring Elizabeth home.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

My cheek burned, my whole heart hurt. A man had never hit me before, never. As a woman I had prayed and hoped that such a thing would never happen to me. I had despised men that dared to hit a woman, to me they were weak and cowards. If they want to prove what kind of a big men they are, then try to hurt another man, not a woman. Only weak men hurt women. I had promised myself that I won't let a man to hit me. I really had. My mother had told me so many times that no matter the feelings I have towards someone, if he dare to hit me, I should leave him. That I must never accept this and stay with someone because of some love. A man who loves me, would never hit me. If there is a first time, there will be a second and a third. And no woman has to endure that. I preferred someone to yell at me, but not to hit me. Never to raise his hand against me. No matter what.

I closed my eyes, the tears were burning them. I wanted to cry , to never stop crying. I wanted to cry for hours. I had crossed my limits a long time ago. I just couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't.

I hid my face in James's neck, not that I wanted to be close to him. If I had a choice, I would run away from him, go to the other end of the world on foot. But right now I couldn't move on my own. His slap broke something in me. Until now I had thought he had at least some respect for me, but when he hit me that vanished. I doubted my ex had realized what he had done when he hit me. How he had destroyed everything in me that thought he had some good in him. And it hurt me what I hadn't seen that sooner. What a great fool in love I had been!

 _ **Jamie was playing with my hair while we laid in bed. My head was on his chest, and his heartbeat was so calming. I loved to listen to my love's heartbeat, I loved to cuddle with him like that. I had always adored cuddles, the safety someone could provide me. I loved Jamie, he loved me. Everything was perfect.**_

'' _**I love you so much, Elizabeth. So much.''- Jamie lifted my fingers to his lips and kissed each one of them. His deep blue eyes looked at me with so much love that I felt like flying. I was a young woman in love, and I didn't want it to end. –'' I am forever grateful that I found a woman like you.''- I smiled and kissed him. His kisses made me feel alive.**_

'' _**I love you, Jamie.''- I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled as our eyes met. What more could I possibly want in life? I had a job, a place to live, and a man, who loved me. I was happy.**_

'' _**I don't want to let you go, Liz.''- My boyfriend hugged me.-'' Never. Because you are one in a million.''- I blushed. I adored James's compliments but sometimes I thought they were too much. Every woman loved compliments, but sometimes I got the feeling James's were too strange sometimes. He got that look in his eyes that I found a bit strange, also his voice and hold on me change. Like now, when he was holding me close to his body, and his eyes were glued on my face.**_

'' _**Please, I am not that unique. Just a normal girl.''- I rested my head on the pillow, and James laced our hands. I liked James's romantic side, I really did. But often I found it too much. The rose petals on my bed, the love letters in my bag. It was so sweet, but I felt suffocated by him. It had been incredibly cute of my love to greet me with my favorite song on the radio which I listened on the way to work, it really had been. But sometimes I needed space, James was acting like he couldn't breathe without me. And as much as I loved him, that began to irritate me. I had always hated when a guy got too clingy, I had always hated that. James was a way too attached to me, and that irritated me. The phone calls for good morning were one thing, asking if I had eaten-completely different. Jamie needed to know if I had eaten and what, if I had an umbrella or enough money in me. I got it, he cared for me, but I felt like I was like his child and he always needed to control me. Like I was a defenseless child without him. I was a grown woman, and as much as I loved my guy, his protectiveness was irritating.**_

'' _**To me you are everything.''- He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly.-'' My perfect girl. ''- I smiled, despite the fact that I thought he sometimes should stop with this.**_

I should have ran away from him and never look back. I should had protected myself. But love blinds a person. I had been fooled. James was normal, he acted nice with kids. He read books, something I had always liked in a man. James knew several languages, he looked right for me. But all it was a lie.

'' Liz, I am talking to you.''- The voice that brought me nightmares pulled me back from my thoughts. Since James had slapped me and fled with me in his arms, I had lost track of time. I had only laid with my head on his shoulder, my tears soaking his shirt. We were moving so fast, and I was dizzy. From the burning pain in my cheek, from everything. I didn't have any strength in me to lift my head. –'' Why are you so silent?''- We had finally stopped in front of some cabin and leaped from his arms. James didn't try to catch me. I swayed on my feet, fighting with the need to throw up. –'' Liz?''- I got down on my knees and wailed. My hair fell in front of my face, but I didn't remove it. I just cried harder and harder. –'' Elizabeth, answer me!''- He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I jumped as if it had burned me.

'' Don't!''- I hissed and finally looked at him. The wound on his stomach was big and bleeding. I hoped it hurt. –'' Don't you dare touch me ever again!''- I began to pound his chest with my fists. I was so angry, hurt. He dared to hit me. He dared to abduct an innocent child. James dared to do all of that. I hated him with all my heart.

''Why, sweet one?''- James grabbed my wrists and my body pressed against his. He winced, the wound probably hurt awful. Good. I stared with fear into the blue eyes I had once considered my whole world. How I hated them now!-'' Because you can't see your dear David?''- His left hand tightened around my hair.-'' Because you protected him, but not me?''- I really felt sick.-'' I should be the one you have to protect and cherish, Elizabeth!''- My ex said with a cold voice.-'' Not some guy you claim not to know! Me! Not him!''

'' Stop it!''- I yelled and I prayed that someone was near. But the silence was deafening. Only the birds disturbed the peace. I realized I had no clue where we were. It looked outside the town, and I so wished I could faint. How long we had traveled? How was Evelyn? At least she was free, and I felt like I could breathe again. The innocent child was free. –'' That man means nothing to me!''- I sobbed and freed myself from his grasp.

'' And yet you shot me to protect him!''- James twisted my hand and I sobbed again. It really hurt, his strength wasn't human anymore, and I feared my ex might break something.-'' Look at this wound! Look at it!''- I lowered my eyes and gulped. It really looked awful, and if James wasn't a vampire, he would be unconscious. I doubted any human could endure this wound and stand on his feet, not to mention travel the distance James did.

'' You were going to kill an innocent man.''- Tears were fogging my eyesight, and I blinked to see clearer. My ex's handsome face reminded me of a demon, that continued to torment me.-'' I couldn't let anyone else die for me. Not again.''- My hand hurt like hell, I couldn't feel it. Everything in me was shaking, I had really reached my limit. I just couldn't possibly take it anymore, I was exhausted, scared to death. I was a wreck.-'' You hit me, James.''- I sobbed.-'' You raised a hand against me.''- Couldn't he understand what he had done? That by hitting me he had crossed a line he should had never cross? That I wouldn't let a man to hit me, that I didn't want a guy like that? That he did the unforgivable?

'' Liz, I …''- My once love's blue eyes changed from filled with coldness to more like his normal look. If only I could believe that man again!

'' And you continue to hurt me.''- I looked down at the death grip he was holding my hand into. The dark-haired man let me go immediately. I winced as I saw the bruise on my wrist. My once love did this. He had raised a hand against me, he bruised me. I just couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't.

'' My love, I am so sorry.''- James caressed my cheek, but I slapped his hand. His touch repulsed me. –'' Please, forgive me. I don't know what came over me.''- I took some steps back, preventing my ex to touch me. I would have run, but my legs were too weak. –'' I promise that it won't happen again.''- Wasn't this what every man that had hit a woman says? That it won't happen again, it was a mistake? He loved her, he just lost his nerves? My mother had taught me never to believe such lies and to run from a guy if he dares to hit me. My father would have protected me of course, but I should be the one to end such a relationship. –'' Elizabeth, please.''- James begged and I so wished he could just shut up. Every word he said was one big lie.

'' Look where we are, James!''- I pointed around me. The cabin near us looked abandoned.-'' Just look at us! You are not human anymore, you kidnapped me!''- I yelled.-'' You abducted a child, for God's sakes, just to use it against me! You hit me!''

'' I said I was sorry. And all of this could have never happened, if you hadn't so cruelly rejected me.''- James ran a hand through his hair , but began to cough and spat out blood. I guessed the wound was pretty bad, even for a vampire. –'' It's your fault, not mine. ''- My ex lifted his eyes and they were red as the blood he was still coughing. –'' You did this to me.''- With one swift movement he grabbed my forearm and fled to the cabin. James kicked the door and pushed me roughly inside.-'' Stay right here, until I come back. I need to fix your mess again, my dear.''- I turned around, ready to slap him, claw his eyes out, but he was gone. I hugged myself and began crying.


	20. Chapter 20

_**James's POV**_

I covered my wound and leaned my back against one tree. That damned wound won't stop bleeding and as much as I hated to admit it really hurt. I chuckled. My Liz was a very good shooter. She didn't stop with only breaking my heart, she wounded me again. But this will heal, my heart only ached more and more. Liz was drilling a bigger hole inside my chest each time she refused me. Each time she fought against this between us, our true love. I loved this woman so much, and she continued to reject me. Why Elizabeth was so stubborn to see that I was the man for her? That she won't find another guy, which would cherish and love her like I did? Especially that police officer, which she protected! Jealousy burned in my veins and my fangs pierced my bottom lip, they ached to bite something. I ached too.

I groaned and my head began to get heavy, but I shook it. No, I mustn't faint! I mustn't let Lizzie out of my sight! She could escape and return to that man, to David! The good looking police officer, which was already thinking how beautiful my sweet love was. Oh, how I wanted to have broken his bones one by one, to bathe in his blood for ever thinking like that of my woman! My Elizabeth!

I ran a hand through my hair. I needed to heal fast, because I couldn't last any longer. My body was stronger now, but still I had trouble standing up. Getting both of us with Liz away had taken a plenty of my strength and right now I was on the verge. I knew if only I let myself lose focus for only a few minutes, I would faint and surely die. And to be damned if I allow that! I hissed.

'' Thank you so much for this, baby!''- A woman's voice reached me and I shook my head again. The sweet smell of blood invaded my senses and that cleared the fog in my head. I opened my eyes wide and licked my lips, hoping that I wasn't hallucinating because of the pain. My everything was burning, I was sweating. –'' I love you, Pete!''- I smiled despite the pain, so it was real. I gathered the remaining of my strength and managed to push myself off the tree. I was still so dizzy, but the intoxicating smell of blood motivated me to move, to save myself. Walking was an agony, I had used all of my speed with Elizabeth, and now I was barely moving. But I was so hungry, and I needed to save myself. I needed to live.

'' Oh, my God!''- I saw a young boy, who ran to me.-'' Sir, you need help!''- A couple, going camping. I saw a tent and a fire. How cute. Me and Liz had done that so many times, and yet she still didn't want me.-'' Becca, call for help!''- The boy turned to his girlfriend, and the sweet scent of his blood made me so hungry that my canines began to enlarge. Smell of life, and it was right there in front of me. I licked my lips and swallowed, my throat was dry.-'' Here, sir, sit!''- The boy grabbed my hand and walked me to the fire. His girlfriend began dialing the ambulance, and I couldn't wait any more.

'' Stop.''- I looked at her, hoping that I hadn't lost the ability to control people, that I was still strong enough. The girl's blue eyes met mine and she opened her mouth.-'' Don't.''- I eyed her boyfriend, who backed away seeing probably my red eyes.-'' Come here, sweetheart.''- I smiled at the girl, she was good looking and I admired how tight her jeans were. Maybe I will buy Liz jeans like that, they would fit her perfectly.-'' Don't move.''- I told the boy while his love came and let me hug her.-'' Princess, don't scream.''- I smiled and immediately took a big bite of her delicious blood. It was like a drug, the same energy, the same sweet feeling. I drank and I drank until I felt completely fine. The girl had stopped fighting against my grip a long time ago. I dropped her body on the ground and wiped my mouth. That was refreshing.

'' What the hell are you?! You killed my Becca! ''- The boy asked with shaking voice. I saw tears in his eyes, tears for his love. I smiled. How cute. He thought love was forever. I had thought the same, until I met a woman that broke my heart. A coldhearted woman, that simply didn't want to see that we were meant to be.

'' Your love could have lived if it wasn't for my love.''- I looked with disgust at my ruined shirt, and I began to unbutton it. –'' Do you have a shirt?''- He nodded, unable to resist my control. With tears still streaming down his cheeks he unzipped the tent and handed me one shirt.-'' Thank you.''- I smiled politely and put in on. It will do for now.-'' You loved this girl, right?''- I eyed the cute blond on the ground. Nice body, long hair, pretty face. –'' I love a woman too. She did this to me. Love is pain.''- I opened one bottle of water and drank some. I used some of it to wash my face.-'' Trust me, love is cruel.''

'' You are insane.''- The boy hissed, fists clenched. I laughed.

'' Am I? All I have ever done, boy, was because of love.''- I was so close to him and I breathed the scent of his blood. –'' Love made me this way.''- I sank my fangs into his neck and lost myself into the addictive taste.

 _# # #_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

I blinked through tears and ran shaky fingers through my hair. The fear had a hold of my heart and it didn't let go. I had stopped praying a long time ago, it was pointless. I had gotten myself into this mess by trusting and loving the wrong man. How easy it had been to do such a mistake! But then I was younger, more romantic and naïve. So naïve. To me love was just love and James- the kindest man ever. A true blessing. And I had been so happy with him. James didn't cheat, he didn't gamble. He spent money carefully and I liked that in him. I liked the fact that I could depend on him. James had been nice, sweet and I had loved him. Until he became a real demon.

 _ **I exited the store with two heavy bags in my hands. It was windy and I couldn't wait to get home. I began walking to the bus stop.**_

'' _**Elizabeth!''- I froze. James. I hadn't seen him for two weeks, not that he had stopped calling me or texting me in Facebook. I had broken up with him, not that he got that. I got it, he was hurt, and I was too. But I just couldn't take his jealousy and doubt any longer. My love disliked my clothes, my perfume. He was so suspicious that I just couldn't go on like this.**_

'' _**Leave me alone, James!''- I sped up my pace. My heart was beating so loud. How could love hurt like this? How it was possible fear to replace it so fast?**_

'' _**Please, Liz, let me help you with the bags.''- James got in front of me. His blue eyes once were able to take my breath away, but now I only feared them. I feared James's anger.-'' Please, my soul.''- My ex smiled sadly. Once I would smile too if I saw his, but right now it gave me chills. All those texts in Facebook, saying he couldn't live without me. I would be his last love. It was so scary.**_

'' _**Just leave me alone, James.''- I looked over his shoulder, wondering if I scream, he would go away. The sidewalk was full, and maybe someone could help me.**_

'' _**I can't do that, my lovely.''- My ex ran a hand through his hair, the same hair I loved to caress. It was getting hard to breathe. To fear someone who you have once loved was really awful. I had repeated in my head everything that led to our breakup. His unusual possessiveness of me, jealousy and hate towards my male friends. His disapproval of my clothes, shoes. His clinginess, him suffocating me with his love. –'' Please, come back to me, Liz.''- His voice trembled, and I met his eyes. They were full of tears, and I gulped.-''I need you.''- I gazed at his face, wondering if I could ever be safe with that man again. All the ugly jealousy scenes, how he had told Nathan to stay away from me. James complaining that I was talking to men to provoke his jealousy, that I was smiling at them. How to convince someone that doesn't want to believe you that you are faithful? That you love only him? I got tired of doing so.**_

'' _**I don't want to, James.''- I bit my lips. I was so tired of arguing with him.**_

'' _**So you left me for someone else?!''- He grabbed my wrist.-'' Who is he?!''-His grip was painful, and I hissed.''- '' Answer me, Liz! Who replaced me in your heart and bed?! Tell me his name and address!''**_

'' _**There is no one! Let go of me!''- I struggled to break free.-'' I left you because of how you are acting right now!''- James was studying my face with an icy look in his eyes.-'' Let me go, you are hurting me!''- His grip was really bruising .**_

'' _**I'm sorry, I…'''- He freed my hand and attempted to caress my hair. I took some steps back and he paled seeing that. James lowered his hand.-'' Lizzie, I didn't mean to cause you pain. I love you.'''- My love's kind voice broke.-'' I will never hurt you, Liz.''**_

'' _**Please, just let me go.''- I walked pass him, and I was glad my ex didn't try to stop me again. But I was able to breathe freely after I had locked my front door.**_

I opened my eyes and sobbed. Who would have thought my perfect love would end like this? My ex becoming a monster, stalking me? Killing someone because of me? Turning into this bloodsucking, evil creature? No, I shook my head. The evil had always been inside James, I had just been too blind and in love to see it. I had been fooled and I was still paying the price for this.

I managed to stand up from my place on the floor, and wiped my eyes. My hands were shaking, and I wiped them in my jeans. I swayed on my feet, but I leaned on the wall to support myself. My head was dizzy, but I had to focus. I sobbed again and I looked around.

The cabin was small, and looked like it hasn't been used for a long time. Near me was the only bed, and it seemed to be fine. The covers were old, but at least they weren't torn up. The shelves above the bed were dusty; also pretty much everything around me was too. The fridge was empty, also the cupboard above the sink. But the plates and cups were all right, and there were some packets with salt, tea. I looked at the dates, and they were new. So someone must come here often. I noticed newspapers from the previous week, also a fishing gear.

I returned to the kitchen again, desperately searching for a knife, or anything else I could use against James. Looking down at the knife in my hand, I froze. How has it come to this? Me with a knife against the one I had given my heart to? The one I had trust, laughed with? How we ended like this? The knife felt heavy in my hand, and I gulped.

'' Put that thing down, Liz, before you hurt yourself.''- I froze. I hadn't heard him come in, but I guessed being a vampire makes you silent like a predator. I strained my shoulders and turned around, facing my demon again.

'' No.''- I simply said. James wore a new shirt, and for my biggest fear, looked just fine. I had so hoped he had died somewhere in those woods, and I would be free. –'' Who did you kill this time?''- I gripped the knife, but I knew it won't save me.

'' I did what I needed to survive, love.''- My ex began to walk slowly to me, and I backed away until my back reached the fridge. –'' Your mess nearly killed me, Liz.''- I wanted to throw up from the use of my name; it made me so sick and angry. –'' Hand me that knife.''- His blue eyes changed their color to red, and I was hit with the full force of his compulsion. My whole being wanted me to fight, but my hand obeyed and handed the man I once loved the only weapon I had. James sighed and threw it in the bin.

'' Why won't you just let me live, James?''- I hissed, so tired of being scared. I was afraid I would die right there. I was so tired of my demon harassing me. What I had done to deserve this? –'' Why all of this?''- He tried to touch me, but I pushed him off and ran to the front door. Part of me knew I won't ever reach it, but I had to try. My heart was about to burst from my chest.

'' Now, now, Liz, don't be stupid.''- With the blink of an eye, the dark-haired man was in front of me, and he crossed his arms. –'' Where would you run?''- James smiled, and his smile crept me out. I began to back away, until my leg was caught in one cable and I slipped and fell down. My ex immediately rushed to my side, and wrapped his arms around my waist to lift me up.

'' Stay away from me!''- I began pounding with fists his chest, but he only bit his lips and pulled me closer to his body as if nothing has happened. –'' Please.''- I sobbed again, too tired to do anything right now.

'' I can't, my lovely. I love you so much.''- The dark-haired vampire caressed my hair, and I gulped. He leaned for a kiss, and I gathered all the strength I had and kicked him in the groin. James yelled from the pain, and let me go. I used the chance to run to the nearest possible place to hide- the bathroom.

Locking the door with shaky fingers, I backed away. A foolish move, but I wasn't thinking straight.

'' Elizabeth, this is so childish!''- My back hit the wall, and I clenched my fists.-'' Don't make me break this door, love.''- James's footsteps were echoing on the floor.-'' Come out of there, please.''- He stopped right in front of the door, and I swallowed hard. My heart was about to jump from my chest, and I placed my hand above it.

'' Go away!''- I yelled, and my back slid down the wall and I hugged my knees. I jumped as the door was torn down from the hinges and thrown. James entered the bathroom and grabbed me by the forearms and I had no choice but to stand up.

'' Stop it, Liz!''- I tried to kick him, but James's unusual vampire ability again weakened me.-'' Stop it, my love.''- My ex whispered and his thumb caressed my cheek gently. –'' Please, Elizabeth, stop fighting me.''- I looked, scared to death at the once beloved face.-'' I want you to want me again.''- He leaned and kissed my forehead.

'' You destroyed us, James.''- I met his red eyes, and he closed them.-''You tainted our love.''- His blue eyes gazed at mine again. Once I had been happy with that man. Once.

'' I miss you so much, Elizabeth.''- James hugged me tighter.-'' I miss everything yours.''- The vampire buried his face in my neck.-'' I miss your shampoo, and how you hair smells after it. So lovely.''- He began to place kisses on my neck. It made me sick. –'' I miss your hair and how silky it is. ''- He buried fingers in it.-'' I miss watching you comb it.''- I gulped, because his fangs were dangerously close to my neck, but he hid them.-'' I miss how the sunrays dance in your hair.''- James was so close to me, and my breath stopped. I couldn't break free from his hold.-'' I miss watching you drink coffee on the balcony.''- He said between the kisses on my neck.-'' With a messy hair, my shirt on.''- I closed my eyes.-'' How adorable you were. And so mine.''- My ex playfully bit my neck, and I hissed. James's eyes pierced me before he forcefully kissed me. I struggled to bite his tongue, but he didn't let me. –'' I miss your kisses, your touch.''- His hands caressed my shoulders, eyes lowering to my body, and I tensed up when I recognized the desire I had seen so many times.-'' I miss your vanilla scented lip gloss, your body lotion. How you tie your hair.''- His eyes were practically erasing my clothes, and I began to shiver.-'' I miss having your clothes in my home, or anything yours at that matter. ''- He smiled.-'' I miss the sight of you in my arms.''-James leaned and kissed me with an unexpected gentleness. And that terrified me.-'' I just miss you, Elizabeth.''- He said with tears in his eyes.-'' I had nearly gone crazy all these years without you.''- My demon pulled me closer.-'' I need you so much, my love.''- He forced me into a kiss again. Then he whispered the words against my lips that caused my blood to freeze.-'' Take off your clothes, Liz.''


	21. Chapter 21

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **For me love is joy, care. Sharing something with another person. To feel that you are in somebody's thoughts and he cares for you.**_

 _ **I had been beyond happy when James would call me just to hear how I am. I had adored hearing the concern in his voice, or imagine his smile when we talk. We could last on the phone for hours, just talking. I adored that. I adored having someone I could talk to, cuddle with. It had been the best feeling ever having that. To love and be loved.**_

 _ **I had cherished every moment I had spent with James, he was the man I loved so much. Until he changed and I didn't know what I did wrong or how I could fix it. James became more nervous, closed in himself. He used to love us to go to a bar, to dance and have some fun. It used to be our typical Friday night, when I wasn't on work, of course. We had stayed until the early hours dancing. James used to be so fun before and I liked this about him, he was always so positive. In fact when I had been sad, he would always find something to cheer me up with . And if I didn't want to go out, he didn't either. When some of his friends invite my love to a party, he rarely went without me. My friends used to say that what we have with James was unique; we make a very good couple. He looked at me with so much love, understatement and respect. I would have trouble finding a guy that would look at me, like James did, my friends said. And I knew that was the truth. I was young and happily in love. Then what got wrong? Why the man that I had given my heart to, became so easily irritated and almost our every conversation ended with a fight? James disliked that I wanted to party, he thought I wanted to be without him.**_

'' _ **Jamie, please.''- I sat down next to him on the sofa and reached for his hand. But he pulled it away, and that hurt me.-'' Alisha invited us tonight to a party. Why you don't want to go?''- One of my friends got the job she wanted, and she wanted to celebrate it. But since she had called me to invite us with James and I had told him, he begun to act weird. I could understand that he was tired from work, but that didn't excuse his behavior. My love had just lit up a cigarette and went on the balcony to smoke. I had followed him, but he just refused to talk to me. I had waited for him until he finally decided to get back.-'' I will call her to say we can't come. I will think of something.''- Alisha was a good friend of mine since high school and I really wanted us to go, even for an hour or two. At least it would be something.**_

'' _**You go, Lizzie.''- James stood up and looked at me. His blue eyes were cold and I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself.-'' Have fun.''- He ran his hand through his dark hair.-'' You seem to do that a lot, have fun without me.''- James headed to the balcony again.-'' Why not do it another night?''- My love disliked that I had signed for dance lessons with one friend of mine and every Tuesday and Thursday night I had to go. It also irritated him that I had gone to a SPA center with my mother.**_

'' _**Why are you acting like this?!''- I followed him and stood up in front of him.-'' I haven't stopped you not even once, James.''- I had encouraged my love to learn Italian. I never once stopped him from going to a football match, even if I didn't like it. I was crying, and I wiped a tear.-'' I respect your personal life and I know you need to have time without me.''- I turned around and stared at the city.-'' I am not abandoning you, Jamie.''- He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I rested my head on his chest.-'' I don't want to fight any more.''- Why my guy was so nervous, so suspicious, so acting like I was neglecting him? Why he was so clingy all of sudden, why the constant need us to be together?**_

'' _**Me, too, Elizabeth.''- James kissed my hair.-'' I love you so much.''- His hold around me tightened.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I was staring in James's blue eyes, still hoping I had misheard. That my fear was making jokes with me. A bad hallucination. But I had heard correctly, and I stiffed in James's arms.

'' Please, don't do this.''- I frantically searched in his eyes for the man I had once thought was the one for me. The man that had cooked for me, had loved and been my comfort. The guy that had made me laugh so many times, when he had seen I was sad. I desperately wanted to believe I could bring that man back somehow, that this wasn't real. But James, the guy I knew from our first months together was long gone. He didn't exist anymore. The sweet, caring guy got replaced with this insanely jealous, always demanding my attention stranger. The James who wanted us to get a cat, disappeared into this cruel, cold man.-'' Don't ask of me this.''- My hands were clutching his shirt, as I stared into my ex's ice cold eyes. The idea of us being intimate made my stomach do a flip. There were times when I had adored how passionate James was, we barely could keep our hands away from each other. I had loved everything in him. I had loved to wake him up with a kiss on the neck, or to listen to his heartbeat as I lay my head on his chest. I used to love how Jamie would hug me and we would sleep like this. But now I didn't want James, this murderer. This creature, this demon, this vampire. I won't bear the thought of us making love; I couldn't stand to look at him. I had been seeing Jennifer's face when I close my eyes for months after my ex killed her. Now I couldn't bear him to touch me after what he was and especially after he abducted a child. There was blood on his hands, so much death, and I didn't want to taint myself. James was my demon, the love, which took a terrible twist and turned into a horror story.

'' Why, kitten?''- James's fingers lifted my blouse a little and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands were strangely warm against my skin, but I shivered. Those hands had slapped me, and now they were wrapped so intimately around me.-''Don't you miss us, Liz?''- The dark-haired man buried his face in the crook of my neck and breathed my scent.-'' Do you remember how much pleasure I gave you?''- I got sick and I tried to push him off, but his hold was very strong.-'' I remember.''- His hot breath next to my ear made me grip his shirt tighter.-'' How you begged me so sweetly.''- James began to place kisses on my neck. I tried to step on his foot, anything to get him to stop. This guy's touch and kisses had been my most beloved thing, but now I felt like some demon was touching me. Some nightmare came to life.-'' What wonderful sounds you made.''- He whispered and I felt his fangs against my skin. I froze. They were so sharp, like a knife, and I swallowed hard, imagining them piercing me. –'' I have been haunted by your image in my arms during the lonely nights in jail, Elizabeth.''- After one heated kiss on my neck, James bit me. I groaned from the pain. Like I was stabbed with a knife, a very sharp one.

James groaned with pleasure and pulled me closer to his body. How was it possible he to enjoy causing me pain? To take my life away? It wasn't just because my once blue-eyed dream guy was a vampire now and he needed blood to survive. I could understand that, it was his nature as much as it terrified me. It gave my ex excuse to kill, to be cruel. But the vampire James wasn't any different than the man that stalked me. That man had been determined to destroy my life, to not let me have peace, to cause me pain because I had left him. Then James had made me live in fear, like he was doing now. Nothing had changed except now my ex was a real monster.

'' Please, it hurts.''- I managed to say. My vision began to get a bit blurry, and my head began to spin.-'' You are hurting me, James.''- Will I be able to make him stop?-'' Stop.''- He stopped drinking, and I felt a little sting as his fangs were pulled off my neck. The pain was still there, and it was burning me.

'' Liz, I am so sorry.''- I touched my neck and as I looked at my fingers I saw blood. I began to tremble.-'' I promise not to hurt you again.''- Covering my neck I took some steps back. My head was a little dizzy.

'' Stay the hell away from me!''- I yelled hysterically as I continued to slowly walk backwards. My legs were a little unsteady, but I balled my fist and vowed not to faint. I stubbornly kept going.

'' I have to heal you, Elizabeth.''- James was following me with a slow pace too. His blue eyes showed so much concern, that it made me sick. How dare he after everything he had done to me?-''I promise this is all I will do.''- James raised his hands in surrendering gesture.-'' Come to me, Liz.''- How I hated his voice, this fake concern and kindness! How much he disgusted me!

'' You are a real monster, James.''- I was near the front door, and I sincerely doubted he would let me leave. He was trying to sweet talk me, to act nicely, but I didn't doubt he would use his supernatural abilities if I try to go through the door. I stopped, wondering what I should do. I was trapped and this feeling was killing me.

'' I can change, Elizabeth.''- James was in front of me, and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Once his tears had caused me pain too, I had hated to see my love cry. Now they didn't mean a thing to me. James deserved to cry after everything he had done to me. It may be cruel to think like this, but he made me live in a nightmare and I couldn't feel sympathy towards him. Not anymore. I had stopped caring about James Campbell a long time ago.-'' For you.''- How sweet his lies were, how naïve did he think I was? Or he thought I have forgotten how crazy he acted?

'' You can't change, James.''- My eyes spotted a vase next to the window and I made a few steps to it.-'' Not now, not before. You have always been like this. It just took me a lot of time to realize it.''- How my boyfriend had argued with me about the parties, his accusations that I had preferred them over him. Or how James always told me to drink less, like I was some alcoholic. He had grimaced if I had poured or ordered myself a second glass. James had been glaring daggers at me when I had danced. I attracted so much attention, he had said to me one night; men were staring lustfully at me. I had caught my boyfriend going through my Facebook, and that had been a blow in the stomach. This lack of trust, doubt had been too much for me. This control ruined us.

'' Liz, don't say that.''- James extended me his hand. With one swift movement I grabbed the vase and smashed it at my once dream guy's head. He groaned from the pain and fell on his knees. I used the chance that the vampire was in pain, and turned the doorknob. Opening the door wide, I bolted outside.

I began running, fully realizing this was a very stupid idea. Where would I go? I didn't know the area; I didn't know a thing here. It was like running into a maze, but I doubted I would get lost. James won't let me go that far. He was incredibly fast, and he would reach me in no time. Which made my whole running in the woods a complete waste of time. But I had to try; I couldn't just stand being with him under one roof and do nothing about my escape. I hadn't lost the will to escape, and no matter how foolish my idea was, I had to do it. I couldn't stand to look at James; I couldn't listen to his lies anymore. I couldn't even breathe the same air as him!

All the trees looked the same, as I ran pass them. How should I reach the main road, how far was it? It scared me that it must be so far. Were there any houses near, a town? Someone? The despair slowly took over me and I stopped despite that I didn't want to. But I was tired, I was panting. My wound was bleeding, and I leaned my back against one tree. I saw black spots before my eyes, but I shook my head. I was so tired from everything. I covered my mouth to muffle a sob. Ever since James had escaped from jail I barely rested knowing he was out there. And now I was barely holding up. But I was afraid I won't be able for much longer. How much can a person take, really?

'' Very brave, Elizabeth.''-James's voice almost made me yell, but I covered my mouth just in time. –'' But very stupid too.''- I pressed myself more against the tree, wishing I could disappear into it. –'' I can smell your blood, sweetheart.''- I looked up, wondering if I could climb up the tree, but James will hear me. I was doomed. My heart was beating so loud, that it was a miracle it was still in my chest. Long, agonizing seconds passed. My whole body was frozen.-'' Here you are, my love.''- James appeared before me and smiled.

 _ **# # #**_

James closed the door behind us and placed one cupboard in front of it. I took some steps back, but I knew I had nowhere to run. He would always find me.

'' Was your jogging pleasant, Elizabeth?''- James crossed his arms. His blue eyes changed their color to red again, but he closed them. When he looked at me again, they were crystal blue.-'' Because for me it was a little painful.''- He wiped some blood from his forehead, there was a cut.

'' I am sorry.''- I took some steps back again.-'' I didn't mean it.''

'' Come here so I can heal you.''- James sighed.-'' You could have fainted somewhere, Elizabeth!''- The dark-haired vampire's compulsion hit me with a strong wave and I slowly walked to him.-'' You could have broken a leg! Have you thought about that?!''- His left hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. –'' But I found you, my lovely.''- James lifted his right hand to his lips and for a moment I saw his sharp fangs before he bit his wrist.-'' Drink.''- I obeyed the command. The blood was salty, metallic and I wanted to throw up. It felt so wrong to drink another person's blood. But the more I drank, the more the taste changed. It became more like a caramel, and I was stunned. The pain in my neck started to vanish, until I felt it no more. –'' That should be enough.''- I dropped his wrist and licked my lips, disgusted that I had just drunk his blood. I touched my neck and now there was still a stinging.-'' The wound will close soon.''

'' Thanks.''- I said sarcastically as I pushed him away. I was much better, like the dizziness had disappeared with magic too.

'' Your blouse is dirty.''- I looked down and saw a huge blood stain on the front.-'' You have to change it, Liz. I will get you a new one''- James caressed my cheek, but I slapped his hand.

'' Don't touch me!''- I hissed as I pierced him with my eyes. The man in front of me swallowed hard.

'' Take it off, Liz. It's dirty.''- The vampire simply repeated.

'' No.''- I backed away, because I saw lust in his blue eyes again.

'' Take it off.''- His compulsion made me weak and I nodded.-'' I will turn around.''- He ran a hand through his hair.-'' Not that I haven't seen you naked thousand times, Elizabeth!''- The vampire really surprised me as he turned around. I hurried to take off this blouse. My hands were shaking, but I managed.

'' Are you happy now?!''- I threw the stained piece of cloth at him with all the anger I had in me.

'' Was it that hard?''- James turned around and picked my shirt from the floor. When he stood up, the dark-haired man looked at me and froze. I quickly tried to hide my body from his gaze, but he had already seen my bra.

'' Stop looking at me like that!''- I said. James's eyes were full with lust and the fire I had once adored. His blue eyes were traveling up and down my body, and he began to walk towards me.-'' James.''- But he hugged me.

'' You look so delicious, my love.''- James licked his lips.-'' I need you.''- He kissed me hungrily and I began to struggle.-'' Don't fight me.''- His voice was so hypnotizing and I felt a huge wave of his vampire will.-'' Make love to me like before. ''- A part of my mind wanted to kick, to hit him. To run, yell. This was so wrong, but I couldn't fight him. James's vampire ability was stronger than my will. I didn't want this, I wanted to throw up. I wanted to control my body, my mind, but James didn't weaken his hold. He only enhanced it. I obeyed my once love's command, even though I was crying inside.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Dear book lover, thank you so much for liking my stories. I hope they will continue to be so good and enjoyable. : ) Have fun reading. : )**_

 _ **David's POV**_

Evelyn Matthews was safe in her parents' arms. The mother has been crying and holding her daughter, clearly afraid to believe her child was safe. The father had thanked us all, but I couldn't take credit. Elizabeth Daniels saved my life, she distracted her ex and he let the kid go. Now this poor woman was somewhere with this maniac!

'' What the hell was that?!''- One of my colleagues asked. We began to search the nearby possible hiding spots. The forest outside the town was huge, and prayed the prisoner hadn't taken his ex there. We ordered every car leaving the city to be stopped, but I wondered how we could stop such a creature. He could control us, was stronger than any man I had ever seen. James Campbell was shot, and I wondered how fast such creatures could heal. And what worried me the most was the fact that Elizabeth had done this and his ex might hurt her. I prayed the woman was all right. But seeing how hard he had slapped her, I began to worry what might this vampire do to the woman he claimed to love.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **Love was supposed to be easy or at least that I had thought as younger. I had watched so many romantic movies, imagining that I was in the main character's place. To have someone, willing to save you, to be your support, was incredibly sweet and made me think that this was love. I had liked the fact that the male lead always stood up for his girl, always found a way to make her feel loved. I had thought that love was like it was shown in the movies, everything is an endless bliss, just two people in love. Love conquered all, right? The most powerful magic in the world, capable to break any curse and defeat the evil. God, I had been so naïve! I had idolized love for years, thinking I would meet a man that would be just like any movie character. But the truth was that movies are just fiction, the love novels nothing more than sweet words. I grew up, and I learned that. Love can be cruel and painful and I learned that the hard way.**_

 _ **You see, in the romantic novels or movies, the main female character rarely faces the things that I had to endure because of my love. She doesn't have a man to scare her, try to control her. In all the romance novels I had read as a teenager, the man always loved his girl, and not even once he did anything to scare her like my James did. The love on the pages of a book or on the screen is always sweet, passionate, and perfect. So idealized. But in reality things are so much different. People lie to one another, they cheat, argue and say awful things to each other. Love hurts and in my case it got scary too. If I only knew…!**_

 _ **These thoughts were going over my head as I was doing my Christmas shopping one afternoon after work. I was very excited about the holidays and I wanted to surprise my loved ones with the perfect presents. I had been to many stores and had bought gifts for my parents; I hoped they would like them. I had in mind what I wanted to buy for my friends, and I was just about to go into the next store in the huge mall, when I heard behind me.**_

'' _**Elizabeth!''- I froze immediately and I gripped the bags. Turning around, I tried to mentally prepare myself. I didn't want to see him anymore! I had been denying James's phone calls, although his texts kept on coming. They were a bit creepy, saying I was his biggest love, the reason he breathed, I gave him purpose in life. Promises about him changing. But I just couldn't believe anymore, I was too hurt by James's lack of trust in me.-'' What a pleasant surprise!''- He was still as handsome as ever, blue deep eyes and dark, soft hair. I noticed he was wearing the scarf I had giving him for his birthday, and it brought me bittersweet memories. That man scared me, he changed and I didn't like his new version. This cold, nervous and suspicious guy wasn't the man I met and fell in love with. He would never go through my phone or Facebook, and ask so many questions about where I had been. Or try to control me like I was his property.**_

'' _**Can you please not touch me?''- James had reached for my free hand, but after hearing this, he dropped his hand. How my ex dared to touch me after everything? After hitting Nathan, because of him flirting with me?! After I had explained countless times that Nathan was gay, and we were just good friends, James still didn't believe that.**_

'' _**Why are you torturing me so much, Liz?''- James raised his voice and some of the people around us looked our way.-'' Why the cold behavior?''- He put his hands in his pockets. I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself, but it didn't work. We have been through this so many times, and I was tired to say he was the problem.**_

'' _**Because you are scaring me, James.''- I met his ice cold eyes.-'' I can't go on like this with you.''-I removed a strand of hair off my cheek.-'' This between us isn't normal.''- The jealousy scenes, the criticizing of my clothes, disapproval that I was going out without him. –'' I didn't want to feel like your slave any more, James.'' That was the exact way that I had felt. Like James had to choose for me, that I was supposed to be with only him.-'' I think we are better off without each other.''- I doubted us arguing was pleasant for him. Sometimes it is for the best to separate, so you don't hurt each other more.**_

'' _**Well, I am not better without you, Liz.''- James took some steps to me.-'' I am worse.''- His voice broke.-'' I can't sleep well, I barely eat, I can't think clear. ''- James touched my cheek, and I winced. –'' I miss you like hell, Elizabeth.''- I saw tears in his eyes, and I gulped. I was feeling awful, but I didn't want him anymore. James changed, and he was scaring me.-'' I can change, just give me a chance.''- His thumb caressed my lips, but I removed his hand.-'' Please.''**_

'' _**You don't want to change really.''- I backed away a few steps.-'' I tried to be patient with you; I excused your behavior, mistaking it for love. But, James, you clearly don't believe in me anymore.''- I was crying too, I couldn't help it.''- I had asked myself why so many times, and I still don't know the answer. And I just couldn't go on like this, knowing that you don't believe in me.''- I sobbed. I was faithful, I was kind, but it was like James thought the opposite. That I wear clothes, especially for seducing men, or that I want to leave him. That guy never believed in me no matter what I did or said. And he wasn't like this when I had fallen in love with him!**_

'' _**But I want you back, Elizabeth.''-James ran hand through his desperately.-''I am a complete mess without you, love.''- All the drunken voice mails, the love letters under my door, him showing up in front of my work. I understood he had a hard time accepting it, but life with James had become hell. The disliking of my clothes, friends, how I smiled. How like every single thing I did, made him angry.**_

'' _**I am sorry, but I don't want it.''- I whispered, and I saw how his eyes got darker. This wasn't the man I had adored to wake up to, or to talk. James bit his lips, and got down on his knees.**_

'' _**Please, Liz.''- He took my hand and his. Some of the people around us were staring at us now. I felt so embarrassed, knowing some of them probably were judging me. That I was cruel and selfish woman. But they didn't know the truth about James. How he had gotten so many times drunk, and how awful he had been then, thinking I was having another. He hadn't hit me or anything, but the words he had said were bad enough. How James expected me to be like his dog, always to follow him. The huge scandal he had caused because I wanted to study.-'' I can't live without you.''- James crawled to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My cheeks got redder when I heard what people talked about us. How cute James was, and how cruel I was.-'' I love you, Elizabeth.''- The dark-haired man hugged me tighter, and I took a deep breath.**_

'' _**I am sorry, James.''- I roughly pushed him away, and ran as fast as I could out of the mall.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I was facing the wall and I stared at it. I so badly wanted to cry, but I just couldn't, it might anger James. So I tried my best to swallow the burning tears, and I remained silent, pretending to be asleep. But it was difficult to do that when James was leisurely drawing patterns on my bare hip. His touch burnt me, I felt like he wasn't caressing, but cutting my skin. That man once was my everything, but now I hated him more than ever. Especially after what he did to me.

'' I know you aren't asleep, Liz.''- James was slowly moving his hand up, and I had to suppress the urge to throw up. –'' I can hear your heartbeat.''- He placed a kiss on my shoulder.

'' Why did you do this?''- I turned around and faced him. James wrapped an arm around my waist. I just couldn't breathe. My nightmare was so close, and it was like he was taking the life out of me. –'' This was so wrong.''- I tried to push him away, but his grip tightened. I lowered my eyes to my ex's bare chest, and I swallowed.

'' Why?''- The vampire smirked and he placed a kiss on my nose. I gave him my darkest glare, but he didn't seem to care. His inhuman control of my mind was still there, and that was keeping me from jumping off the bed and running. Instead I had to cuddle with this demon.-'' Didn't you enjoy it, love?''- The dark-haired man ran fingers through my hair in such a sweet manner, that it sickened me.

'' No.''- I said, and he chuckled. I made another attempt to stand up, but James used his compulsion again, and I clenched my teeth. I didn't want to be naked with him in this bed! I didn't want his hands on me, I hated him so much!

'' But your body told me a different story.''- James's blue eyes were looking at me with adoration that it hurt to look at them. –'' You surrendered to me, Liz.''-He smiled.-'' It was perfect.''

'' You made me do this!''- I hissed and tried to kick him, but missed.-''I didn't want it, but you forced me!''- I sobbed, and began to cry. It was so weird to explain what had exactly happened after James compelled me to sleep with him like before. It had sounded so wrong, so evil, and yet I couldn't disobey. My whole being was screaming at me not to do it, but his will was stronger than mine. I had tried to fight a couple of times, but I felt a great amount of pain because I was disobeying his command. I didn't know how the vampires could control people, how this ability was so powerful. My will wasn't my own; I was like my ex's puppet. My body, his will. My every thought of fight was slowly fading, and taken over by his wish. I had always considered myself a strong woman, and yet I hadn't been able to win this battle.

James pulled me in his arms, and began to hum. I just let him hold me as I cried. Closing my eyes, I so wished to escape from what happened in this bed. How I had undressed James, touched him where he liked. How my once love kissed me with passion and seemed eager to please me. How badly I had wanted to fight his compulsion, how I had cried. How James's voice in my head, and his willpower were taking over mine to the point, where I wasn't sure if he would ever let me think for myself again. How repulsed I had been from his touch, and yet my body betrayed me. How dirty and used I had felt. I wanted so badly to take a shower and scrub away James's touch on my skin.

'' This wasn't real.''- I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.-'' I didn't sleep with you because I wanted. You made me do this.''- James frowned.-'' How could you do such a thing?!''- I began to hit with fist his chest.

'' Hey, stop it!''- James grabbed my wrists, but I didn't stop to fight. I kicked him in the leg. We started to wrestle in the bed, until he got on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. We both were panting hard, and for a long time we just stared at each other.

'' You are a monster, James!''- He was so heavy, and I couldn't move. That man had turned my life into hell two years ago, killed one of my friends, kidnapped me and an innocent child, and now he used his powers to make me sleep with him. James abused me and he didn't even realize it. –'' That was a rape, nothing more.''- He was hurt from my words; I saw how his eyes widened.

'' But you enjoyed it, I heard you.''- I so wished I could kill him right now. But killing him once won't be enough.-'' I have missed seeing you like this so much, Lizzie.''- James's lips were close to mine, and I managed to turn my head before he could kiss me.

'' My body might have enjoyed it, but I didn't.''- How to make him understand that I was ashamed that my body reacted like this? That I hadn't been with a man in such a long time, and that the compulsion was impossible to resist. That I had tears in my eyes the whole time that I couldn't stand to look at James.-'' What you did was sick.''- I had bites on my neck, my thighs, although James had given me his blood, and they were healed. But still I knew he had bitten me. I had bruises on my thighs, my waist and my forearms. I felt so dirty and used.

'' Please, don't cry.''- James traced with his thumb my cheek, but I turned my head again. He sighed and got off me finally.-'' You can shower first.''- I nodded, not trusting my voice. I got up from the bed, and tried not to look at it, remembering what had occurred. I wanted to throw up.

'' I will make you pay for this.''- As I passed James, I slapped him hard, not caring what he would do to me. He violated me, and I just couldn't possibly hate him more. The vampire's blue eyes flashed in red for a second, but he didn't strike back. He didn't even say a thing or even move.

I walked all the way to the bathroom, and wrapped my arms around myself as I saw the ripped from the hinges door. I was naked in a cabin in the some forest, with my crazy ex-boyfriend, who used his supernatural powers to make me sleep with him. I felt so alone and I sobbed as I switched on the lights and got in the shower cabin. Only one look at my naked body in the mirror had been enough to make me scream, but I stopped myself just in time. I had more bruises from James's strong grip than I had imagined. Also dried blood on my neck, thighs and belly. I winced remembering how many times James had bitten me, the sharp and burning pain. How I had begged him to stop, but he didn't hear me. How lost he was in all of this, that he was deaf to my pleas.

I scrubbed my body with the soap, hoping to erase everything. But still whenever I closed my eyes, the images kept on haunting me.

'' Elizabeth, I will leave clothes for you on the bed.''- His voice made me jump and I pressed my back against the wall. James was in the bathroom, but he didn't come closer. –''I only brought you a towel.''- The vampire looked at me for a second, and hang the towel on the hanger.

''Get out.''- I hissed, covering my body from his eyes. I didn't like the way my ex was looking at my naked body.

'' I will.''- He turned around.-'' I brought some food, if you are hungry. And we better leave soon, I found us a car.''- I ran a hand through my wet hair as my tears got mixed with the water.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I sighed as I got out from the elevator. I had just finished work, and I was tired as hell. Today was harder than yesterday, and I was so glad my shift ended and I could go home. I looked forward to just lie down and do nothing. The weather was very chilly, but I had to go to the store and buy some things for tonight. I was in the mood for spaghetti, and I bought some. I couldn't help it and I took my favorite chocolate too. And with heavy bags and a huge desire to just take a warm shower, eat spaghetti in front of some good movie, I went home. I smiled, picturing in my mind the softness of my bed, and how good it will be to hide beneath the covers and sleep. I was exhausted and wanted some peace and quiet.**_

 _ **I nearly dropped the bags when I saw James in front of my flat. My once boyfriend was sitting on the ground, his back on the wall, and the sight of him made my blood freeze. I hadn't seen him since two days ago when James was smoking in front of the hotel. My ex then hadn't come in, he just stood there with his back leaned on the nearest lamppost. It had been late in the evening, but the light shined right at my ex, even though I would recognize James everywhere. I had been so scared, and thought about calling the security, but the dark-haired man threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his shoe. Then James had turned and walked away. But it was him, and he had picked this same place to smoke, so he could see me. I knew I was very paranoid, but what could I do? James showed up almost everywhere I went. He knew where I worked, which shops I preferred. He knew everything. My father threatened him, I had called the police, but my ex just refused to leave me alone. How to convince someone that he scares you and you don't want him anymore? My head was aching because I didn't know how. James's mother thought I had hurt her son somehow, and wanted me to apologize and make up. Me to apologize? For what? James was the one that didn't believe in me, that doubted me, and looked at me badly when I talk to another man. James was the one that thought my clothes were too vulgar, although they were completely normal. I would never apologize for something I never did.**_

'' _**What are you doing here?''- The breath got stuck in my throat. How long he has been sitting outside my flat, waiting for me? I didn't dare come any closer; my feet were rooted in the ground.**_

''' _ **Waiting for you to come home, my dear.''- James flashed me the smile I had fallen in love with. Only now it gave me chills. How long this will go on? I was beyond tired of dealing with James and his refusal to let me go. I had slept badly, I lost my appetite. Only the help of my family and friends kept me going.-'' What are you going to eat for dinner, Liz? Because I know this amazing Italian restaurant, and I am dying to take you there.''- The dark-haired man stood up from the ground, and dusted his clothes.-'' You will love it, I am sure.''- He waited, but I didn't jump in his arms like he seemed to think.**_

'' _**I won't go anywhere with you.''- I said, trying to overcome my fear of this man.**_

'' _**Oh, come on.''- James frowned and ran fingers through his dark hair.-'' I am buying, Elizabeth.''**_

'' _**It doesn't matter.''-I risked making one step closer.-'' I still don't want to go anywhere with you.''- How was it possible to fear him so much? This man had been my everything, but now I feared him so much. I feared the look in his eyes whenever I would come near any man, or even say hello to one. James had this cold look in his blue eyes, and his voice was icily too, and I really feared him in this state.**_

'' _**But I want to talk to you, Lizzie.''- James got to me so fast, that I was surprised. –'' I miss you so much.''- His fingers caressed my cheek, but I backed away.-'' Please, allow me to take you out on a dinner, my love.''**_

'' _**No.''- I stared in his eyes, and the tears I saw in them, took my breath away. James had made me live in fear all this time, he acted like I was his property, and now he was crying? The part of me that loved James had died slowly each time he tried to forbid me to go out or to do something I liked. Each time he caused huge jealousy scenes because some guy talked to me.-'' Leave me alone, James. I am tired and I want to be alone.''- I walked pass him, but my ex grabbed my forearm and his hold was really painful.-'' Let go!''**_

'' _**You want to be alone, Liz? What about my needs?''- James yelled at my face.-'' You enjoy my suffering, I know that.''- Did he really think that I wanted to see him cry? It was painful for me, but I had to get away from James. This man wasn't the one I met and fell in love with.**_

'' _**No, I don't.''- I effortlessly tried to free my hand, but he was stronger.-'' You were acting crazy, James, and still are. You continue to scare me, and I don't want this anymore.''- I got so tired of defending myself, or to find excuses for his jealousy. To lie to myself that James loved me. But he only loved being in control of me. And I got so tired of that.**_

'' _**Don't you love me anymore, Elizabeth?''- The dark-haired man leaned forward and his lips were close to mine.-'' Because I am crazy about you, sweetheart.''**_

'' _**No, I am afraid of you, James.''- I eyed him.-'' If you really love me, you would let me go, give me time. Please.''- James was about to say something when one of my neighbors showed up.**_

'' _**Is something wrong, Elizabeth?''- Peter, one policeman who lived opposite of me. I had talked to him about James, and he said he would watch over me. Peter offered me to get a restraining order, and I had considered asking Nathan to help me. –'' James, you are hurting her. Let her go.''- Peter helped me put on an alarm system, and I was grateful he checked up on me. I liked Peter, I had babysat his daughter.**_

'' _**Stay out of this.''- James freed me from his grasp, and tried to hit the other man. But Peter blocked the hit, and twisted his arm. James freed himself and they began to fight. I nearly screamed as Peter punched James and my ex wiped the blood from his broken nose.**_

'' _**I am warning you, James, don't bother Elizabeth again.''- Peter said and pushed him roughly towards the elevator.**_

'' _**This isn't over, Liz.''- My ex casted me one full of determination glare, and got inside the elevator.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I had tried to run away the first time James opened the door for me and waited me to exit first, like a good gentleman. I had always liked that in James, that he was old-fashioned. He used to write love letter and place them in places I could easily find them. They had brought so many times a smile on my face, and my heart had burst from love and joy. James always opened a door for me, loved to cook for me, and gave me flowers without an occasion. He bought my favorite type of a chocolate and place it in my handbag. I had adored the sweet words my once dream man said, I had simply adored him. But that was before everything between us became some thriller, and I couldn't possibly escape him. It was hell, which I never wanted to relive again. But my ex escaped jail and was a vampire now, and I was harassed by him again. But to be damned if I didn't fight!

I turned around fast and kicked with all the anger I had bottled up since James forced me to share a bed with him, the man in the groin. The dark-haired vampire hissed from the pain, and fell down on his knees. I used the possibility and started running again. I knew I had to be fast, but I was sure I was doomed. My ex was a vampire, and he could so easily catch me that all my tries to run away were stupid. Plus, I didn't want to angry him more, but I couldn't stand him after what he did to me. How the dark-haired man forced me into sleeping with him, thinking I was enjoying it. So I tried my best to run, but I couldn't get far again.

'' This again, Liz?!''- James grabbed me by the waist and pinned me on the ground. I winced from the strong impact, and I was going to hit my head very badly if my ex hadn't put his hand under my head.-'' Haven't you learned anything from your last jog?''- James's blue eyes were piercing me as he was on top of me. I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy, plus I feared what he might do to me. I realized I had acted very stupidly, but I had to try.

'' I can't stand to look at you.''- I whispered, never breaking our eye contact. I watched how his jaw tightened, and how his eyes turned red.

'' Well, sweetheart, you don't have a choice.''- The vampire leaned and licked my cheek. I turned my head, but he gripped my chin and made me face him.-'' You are mine, Elizabeth. It's about time you get that into your pretty head.''- His grip was bruising, but he didn't seem to care. James licked my throat, and smiled.-'' Come on, we have to go. We wasted enough time because of you.''- The man stood up and offered me a hand. I shot him my darkest glare, but I took his hand. James smiled.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Who did you kill this time for the car?''- I said as I slammed shut the door. James had compelled me to sit on the passenger's seat, although I would never chose this spot. I wanted to be far away from him as possible, not that he would ever allow that.

'' You really have a very high opinion on me, dear.''- James started the car. He must have killed someone for this. No way had James just found it. The car was red and a fine model. It probably belonged to the person or people my ex used for blood. It was terrifying to imagine what the man I once loved had done to some innocent person, but I was beyond trying to understand him. The man I loved and thought I knew, never existed. I had stopped deluding myself that things will get better.

'' Well, can you blame me?''- I crossed my arms after I buckled my seatbelt. James had always told me to do this whenever I get into a car. Like I was a child! I had been a grown woman, and he still had to tell me what to do, like I couldn't figure it for myself or I didn't already know. This habit of my once love had always made me angry. James always felt an urge to patronize me, and I had told him so many times not to do that. I was a smart, grown woman, and I hated this. Now as I remembered this, I felt my hate towards James grow more. –'' You are a vampire, I saw you drink blood and kill people. You kidnapped a child, and made me chose who to kill. So, yes, I don't think you are a nice person, James.''- I had thought differently once. James had helped me bake cookies for my cousins' children; he cooked for my grandmother and brought her food. James was handy with the tools, and he built a tree house for one of his friend's kids. Now that man seemed like a fairytale.

'' You started this, Lizzie.''- James blew some smoke from the cigarette he was holding in his free hand, while the other was on the wheel.-'' We could have been very happy, but you chose to leave me.''- The man eyed me before he focused his attention on the road again.-'' I gave you everything, but you didn't want it.''

'' What everything?''- I got a very powerful urge to take control of the wheel, but I didn't want us to have an accident. James would survive, I might not be so lucky. –'' The last few months with you were hell, James. Pure hell.''- I looked down at the bag with food my ex had stuffed in my arms when I sat down. He would never tell me from where was all this food, and I was sure I didn't want to know. So far I had seen James steal, kill; break into someone else's home. Nothing would surprise me. It was kind of sad that whatever James would go, I won't be surprised. I had begun to expect the worst from him two years ago, way before he killed my coworker. But then I had somehow hoped he could be saved. But now there was no coming back for him.-'' Endless fights, you criticizing me, doubting me.''- I remembered the huge scandal when I had mentioned that I wanted to study something. I had foolishly hoped my love would be happy for me, and support me. But all I got was a huge fight and accusations that I wanted to be away from him, that that way we won't have time for each other. James had tried to convince me that I didn't need more education, I was perfect like this. Sadly I had hoped for a different reaction.-'' And now this. You kidnapped me only to torture me again.''- He sighed, irritated.

'' Eat something, Liz.''- James threw the cigarette through the window.-'' Don't make me tell you.''- He added as I had just crossed my arms again, and never looked at the food. But seeing how his blue eyes flashed in red, I nodded and opened the bag. I was hungry, although I won't ever tell my nightmare that. I wanted to appear stronger and braver than I was. But how could after my ex forced me to sleep with him? I blocked the images from my mind, because I would cry again.

'' So, who turned you?''- I asked to fill the silence. Since James saw me eating one sandwich, he had just smiled and didn't try to engage a conversation ever since. The vampire had just turned on the radio, found his favorite station, and for some minutes the pop music was all it could be heard in the car before I spoke.

'' Why the sudden interest in me, dear?''- James lit another cigarette.

'' Why not?''- I looked down and took a big bite of the sandwich. I had read that people had to drink blood from another vampire, die and then become a bloodsucker themselves. But was it real? Books and movies were just fiction; they didn't have to be true.

'' I don't know.''- The blue-eyed man turned to me and caressed my cheek.-'''But I like that you want to know more about me, my sweet.''- He sighed and took one left turn. I listened very carefully how my ex's new cellmate had become his maker. A vampire named Dominic, hungry for vengeance. I tried not to picture James dying only to become this thing, which was frightening me so much.

'' So you gave up your life only to see me?''- I said after I had choked while drinking water. James pated my back.

'' Yes, Elizabeth. I wanted to be free, and to see you so much. Death was a nothing.''- He had really lost his mind! All the things he told me about when Dominic was teaching him how to be a vampire, stunned me. The craving for blood, not being able to eat normal food. James had vomited often, his body was changing and it hurt him so much. The burn in his fangs whenever he was hungry. How long it had taken him to control his abilities, to dull all the voices he could hear, all the smells. I couldn't imagine what kind of a torture it must have been.

'' But is it worth it?''- I removed my hand from under his and he frowned.

'' Yes, I have you again.''- James smiled and put a strand of hair behind my ear.-'' And nothing is going to keep us apart.''- My blood froze.-'' Not anymore.''

'' So what now?''- I gripped the seatbelt until my knuckles turned white.

'' Well, I always wanted to take you somewhere nice. So maybe a trip to a foreign country will bring us closer.''


	24. Chapter 24

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I smiled as I put on the dress in the changing room. I couldn't get my eyes off the lovely purple dress since the moment I approached the section with the dresses. I was in the mood for buying a dress, and this one was perfect. I wanted it to fit me, and it wasn't expensive. I wanted to buy myself something pretty, and I would definitely get this dress. And luckily for me, it fit me just right. And I was beginning to worry if they would have another size, or that I won't look good in it.**_

 _ **But when I looked myself in the mirror, I knew I made the right choice. The dress was knee long, and when I turned around, I smiled at how it curled. It was just what I wanted, and at good price.**_

'' _**Jamie, do you like it?''- I pulled the curtain aside and stepped out of the changing room.**_

 _ **My love had expressed a wish to join me today on my tour of the stores. Unlike other men James didn't complain whenever I would stay longer in a store, or when I try different outfits. He didn't look at his watch, or scroll through his phone, or look annoyed. Quite the opposite, my love had said so many times that he adored spending time with me, and shopping didn't bother him. I often tried not to bore him with my shopping, knowing that he would prefer to spend the time differently. But James would just hold my hand, and help me whenever I couldn't decide what to choose or if that color suited me. James would often kiss my hand or my cheek and smile so sweetly, and my heart would skip a beat. Yes, James was very cute, and I thought how lucky I was he was with me. The one thing that I didn't like was that my boyfriend offered money for most of the things I wanted to buy. Some women would like that, I didn't. James had made me gifts, of course, but I didn't want him to buy my things. I worked, I earned my own money, and I didn't want to depend on him for that. I didn't want to use James like this, or he to feel obligated to always pay. Whenever I had told him to just let me purchase my own things, my dark-haired love said he wanted to do this for me. He was the man in our relationship and he couldn't let me pay. It was an old problem of ours, and it began after I learned James had paid my bills without me telling him to, or knowing. I could understand that he meant well, but things changed a little. I started to notice how James tried to control me, remind me things I knew very well like taking an umbrella because it will rain, or not to forget to turn my air conditioner on when I get home. Where he had left food for me in the fridge, or that he did the laundry for me. Before these things were cute, but now they began to annoy me.**_

'' _**It's nice.''- James stopped going through some male shirts and came closer. He was still very handsome, with his leather jacket and messy hair. –'' You look amazing in it, Liz.''- He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I shivered when my love's blue eyes met mine. He sounded so cold, and it was strange. A few minutes before he was in a good mood, we were going to the cinema. Everything was good. So why this?**_

'' _**What's wrong?''- I touched his cheek, and James covered my hand with his. –'' If you think the dress doesn't look good on me, you can say it. It's all right, I won't be offended.''- Sometimes I liked to have someone with me when I buy clothes. It is always good to hear another opinion especially if you wonder between two things.**_

'' _**It's not that.''- James brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. –'' It really looks like it is made for you, my love.''- He sighed and looked at me again.-'' Just that you will may attract more attention, Lizzie, and I am afraid of losing you.''- I closed my eyes, and leaned my forehead against his, as James wrapped me in his arms.**_

'' _**James, we have been over this.''- I sighed and I opened my eyes. –'' I love you, and I want to be with you.''- Why James was so insecure, so afraid of losing me? I knew some of his girlfriends had cheated on him, and that made him more cautious, but I wasn't like them. He didn't have to be so jealous with me.**_

'' _**I know, but I can't help it.''- James smiled and looked down.-'' I know you are a very beautiful woman, and I am lucky to have you. But I have noticed how men look at you, and this makes me angry sometimes. Buy the dress, it would be a waste if you don't.''- He leaned and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.-'' I can't explain it, but just the thought of you not with me, makes me nauseous.'' – I returned his kiss, but something felt wrong. There was a part of me that screamed at me to run, but I tried to ignore it.**_

 _ **# # #**_

'' And how exactly a trip will change this between us?''- I tried so hard not to laugh, James certainly won't like it. His idea was so ridiculous, that it amazed me how he couldn't see it. –'' You think it's going to miraculously make me fall in love with you again?''- I loved to travel, and I longed to see so many places. I had dreamt to be abroad so many times, that I lost count on the cities I wanted to visit. Rome, Paris, Venice, Prague, Madrid, Florence, Istanbul. The list continued on and on. I knew I needed money to travel, but I had promised myself that I would go to at least two cities. And even then, the urge wouldn't stop. I had heard from one friend that the first time you see a foreign country something inside of you changes. You will seek more and more, your eyes will be open to the world, and once won't be enough.

'' I know how you hunger for this, Liz.''- James looked at me in the once sweet way that had made me weak. But now his blue eyes only scared me.-'' I want to give you that.''- The dark-haired man's hand covered mine, and I tried to pull it away, but my ex squeezed it. I shot him a dark gaze. –'' Travelling is your passion, Elizabeth, like you are mine.''- James smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They remained cold as he laced fingers with mine.

'' But I don't want to travel with you.''- I looked away, because I remembered how once I would give everything for a chance to see another country with James. I had loved the man and dreamt of doing this with him. Walking hand in hand down a street in Paris, kiss in Rome, or eat in a restaurant in Vienna. All the photos we would make, the lazy hours in bed, cuddling. Choosing souvenirs for our loved ones, learning the language. Just to be one happy couple in love. It was a good dream, but now it made me sad. If I only knew what would happen to us…!

'' Why, you prefer another man by your side?''- My ex let go of my hand and grabbed the wheel with both hands. –'' You think you will be happy with anyone else?''- James chuckled and it irritated me. –'' You think another will love you more than me? Or know you like I do?''- He shook his head.-'' I seriously doubt that, Elizabeth.''

'' Why?''- I crossed my arms.-'' You think you are so special, James. You think no one is better than you.''- I knew there were a lot nicer guys for me, but for my great luck I hadn't met them yet. I had believed James was the best one for me, but now I knew he was the worst. I deserved to be treated well, to be trusted, and to be an equal partner. The last months with James I had felt like he was leading me on a tight leash, and he never let go. I was a prisoner in my own relationship, and the man I had loved was the jailor. James with his suspicions, bad temper, and always making me feel bad, pushed me away. I had told myself so many times that I didn't deserve this, until I finally gathered the courage to tell my boyfriend that was the end. But then hell was unleashed and it led us to this day. –'' You think I won't meet a lot nicer man, do you?''

'' Stop it, Liz.''- James's knuckles turned white, and his voice sounded like a growl.-'' Just stop.''- I knew that maybe I was pushing my luck, but I couldn't force myself to stop annoying James. I wanted to hurt him for what he did to me for the past days, how scared I had been.

'' Why, James?''- He ran a hand through his hair. –'' Because to you I don't deserve a man that won't control or abduct me?''- He took a deep breath, but didn't say a thing. –'' Because I don't deserve to be happy?''- I swallowed the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. James had simply refused to leave me alone, denying me my happiness. He had prevented me from getting the job I wanted, and that could have led me to a much better life. James hadn't left me any peace, and I hadn't felt good for a very long time. Only when he was jail I could breathe freely.

'' And I don't, do I ?'''- My ex turned to me, and his red eyes made me back away. They were dangerous, and I remembered the people I had seen killed by my once sweetheart. How coldhearted he had been, how he enjoyed ending all those lives. –'' You think you are the only one that needs happiness?''- I paled when I saw his fangs. They were sharp, and I got sick just picturing them piercing me again. The pain, the horror that something inhuman was taking advantage of me, was draining the life out of me. That I was a pray, food.-'' You think happiness is only a privilege for you, isn't it, Elizabeth?''- James's fist clenched, as he looked away again. –'' You are so selfish, my love. You haven't changed at all.''- I stared at him, not believing what I had heard. I was selfish?! Me?!

'' Are you even hearing yourself?''- My voice broke, and I wiped one tear. James just kept his gaze on the road. –'' So I was the one that pouted every time you wanted to go out, right?''- I couldn't look at him, so I focused on the world beyond the window. –'' Or I was the one that stopped you when you wanted to study?''- I still hadn't forgiven James for that. But then I had been so much in love, and most of all, stupid. I should have never let James to talk me out of it. But then his opinion had mattered to me, and I couldn't stand more of his bad moods and our fights. So I gave up, but never forgot. If I had gone to study, my life would have taken a different path, maybe for the better. I would have met so many new people, visit places. I would get a much higher degree, and that might help me get a better and well paid job. And James would be with me; this didn't have to separate us. People could be together, if they wanted to.

'' I saved you money, Liz.''- James eyed me, and his eyes were still red.-'' I did it for you. You would have wasted money and time, reading more textbooks and accomplishing nothing. ''- I pursed my lips. His last words hurt me.

'' You are calling me stupid, James?''- I sobbed this time, and I wiped angrily more tears.-'' You have studied, so why can't I? Or you think I wasn't going to make it?''- James had been to a university, and I admired him for that. He had his chance, and I wanted mine. I knew it won't be easy, but I could manage. Yes, more textbooks, but I wanted to learn.

'' You are not stupid, Elizabeth.''- James reached for my hand, but I pulled it from under his. –'' You are the smartest woman I know.''- He smiled sadly at me.-'' I love you, and I am sorry if I offended you.''- I snorted and looked away.-'' I meant to say that you didn't need it. You got a good job, why would you want to?''

'' Because it was going to be a good opportunity for me. A different life.''- I stopped talking, my throat was burning and I swallowed hard.-'' But you only saw what you wanted, that I was leaving you. You are the selfish one, James.''

'' How could you?!''- James growled and grabbed my forearms with both hands. His red eyes were bright and deadly. I was afraid of him.-'' You broke my heart, you coldhearted woman!''- James's fangs gave me chills as he leaned closer. –'' I was in agony because of you, Elizabeth!''- His grip on my forearms was bruising, and I winced. –'' You need to show me some respect and pay for my pain!''- My ex slapped me hard across the face and I sobbed. Covering my cheek, I tried to back away from him as possible in this car. If only I wasn't on the passenger's seat with a seatbelt on.

It happened so fast. James cursed that he lost control of the wheel because of me, and grabbed the wheel. But it was too late. The car had gone to the opposite side of the road, and we were staring ahead at one red car. Only James's unnatural reflexes helped us avoid the threat. He was gripping the wheel so hard and turned it very quickly. But even though we had escaped the car, we weren't safe. Our car crashed into one tree. The hit was instant, like somebody took my breath away. The world turned black.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi, sorry for the delay, but I didn't have much free time lately. I hope this chapter is enjoyable.**_

 _ **James's POV**_

Damn you, Elizabeth, and your special ability to piss me off! Damn you thousand times for being able to so easily make me lose control! I swear to God, Liz was the only woman that could make me lose my nerves so fast. It was the only thing which I hated in her. I had always felt so weak because that woman had so much power over me, and every hurtful word from her lips had cut me deep, and there went my self-control. Only because the reason I lived had offended me.

We had been arguing about some meaningless things, where it happened. My love accused me that I had stopped her to study, because I was selfish! That wasn't true! It had happened so long ago, but I still remembered that I wasn't selfish or coldhearted. Just that Elizabeth had a job, and she didn't need more education. I had merely said that it would cost her, and still it wouldn't guarantee that she would get a better paid job. Not everyone that studied more succeeded. I succeeded, but I got lucky. I wasn't scared to try, to risk, I believed in myself. While Liz had been weaker, and not so confident. I loved her to death, but Elizabeth had always needed guidance, support, she needed someone stronger, like me, to help her in life. I knew this, and she did too. Elizabeth needed my help in order to succeed. I could make her life perfect, like she deserved. If she had gone to study, it would only cost her money, for something she didn't need, she was smart as it was. Besides it would have made my love tired, and she would have less time for me. I hated seeing Liz tired, and I wanted to spare her the tiresome hours with the boring textbooks or writing a piles of essays. I just wanted to spare her this torture, so she could be free to do something more pleasant. And be with me, of course. Studying would mean that my Lizzie would travel and we won't see each other so often. She would be busy, tired, and won't wish to spend time with me. And I couldn't bear that, Elizabeth was the world to me.

But of course, my lovely girl chose to argue with me, and piss me off, in the most inappropriate time of all! While I was driving! Didn't she know that the driver must be calm and focused, so everyone can be safe? I was a wonderful driver, but I preferred not to get angry while I drive. Not that Elizabeth cared about that.

I lost control of the car just for a couple of seconds, but they were fatal. We had gone to the opposite side of the road, and good thing I was super-fast, otherwise we could be dead. And all because of Liz! I wished I could have prevented the next threat, but I couldn't turn the car fast enough. I looked at Elizabeth, and shouted at her to watch out, but I didn't know if she had heard me. The dark-haired young woman was screaming. The car crashed into one tree. It happened so fast, and it felt like hitting a solid wall. My chest hit the dashboard and it hurt. The pain was so intense, that I blacked out.

 _ **# # #**_

I blinked confusedly. I was still alive, well, as alive a vampire could be. I wasn't in heaven, with my Elizabeth by my side. We weren't on the beach, drinking cocktails, and swimming in the sea. She wasn't smiling and kissing me with love. No, I certainly wasn't in heaven, because I doubted heaven would hurt so much. Or Liz would be there, in a wonderful summer dress, which I would take off in our hotel room. No, this wasn't heaven at all.

My ribs hurt and I groaned. My eyesight has returned to normal, and my head wasn't spinning so much. Good thing, because I would need to be in perfect condition. I needed my strength, I felt so normal without it.

Through my fogged with pain mind, the thought of Lizzie cut me like a whiplash. Oh, my God, how was she? I didn't dare think of the word death, but it was enough to paralyze me with fear. No, I couldn't, I won't lose her! I refuse to let the most important thing in my life die!

'' Liz?!''- I turned around to my love, my voice breaking. The sight froze my blood. Elizabeth's head was turned on the other side, but when I saw the tree branch that had went through her shoulder blade, I covered my mouth. The car crash must have been pretty hard, and I was driving fast. The tree was toppled and fallen on the hood of the car. The windshield was broken by the tree, and one of the branches had cut my Liz. –'' Liz, can you hear me?''- I lifted one shaking hand to her face, and turned it against me. There was blood streaming down her temple, and the sweet smell of blood made the vampire in me hungry. But I forced this instinct down, now it wasn't the time.-'' Please, be alive.''- I caressed her cheek, while my other hand checked her neck for a pulse. The sound of Elizabeth's heartbeat was the most amazing sound I had ever heard.-'' Thank God!''- I removed a strand of hair of the beloved face, my hand was still shaking. I didn't want to lose her. I won't give my Liz to death just like that.

'' Elizabeth, open your eyes.''- I caressed her cheek, but she didn't respond. The smell of blood was stronger, and I realized her wound must be pretty bad. I couldn't waste more time, I had to take my love away, and heal her.

I tore off my seat belt, then hers. The car was damaged already, and it was no use to me. My leg must be broken, because when I moved it, it caused a shot of pain to go through me. I clenched my teeth. I was a vampire, and my body would heal soon, I just needed blood and a little rest. But Lizzie was weaker.

'' I will get you out.''- I tried to pull off the big branch, and my love screamed.

'' James, what…?!''- Her brown eyes found mine, before she yelled again, because I pulled it some more.-'' Oh, my God!''- Elizabeth looked down, and she sobbed seeing the sharp piece of wood, sticking out her shoulder blade. I really hoped she won't pass out again.

'' It will hurt a little more.''- I clenched my teeth, and with one final harsh pull I took out the piece of wood. Liz screamed, and it was hurting me too.-'' Liz?''- I looked at her again, only to see the woman to lose consciousness again. –'' I will heal you, my sweet.''- But I had to get us out of here first. I heard the police sirens, and wondered how they had found us so fast. Someone must have reported the car crash, or we had been followed. No matter, I won't let them catch me while I was so close to having my dreams come true! I won't be separated from Liz again!

'' Damn!''- I cursed as I ripped the door from its hinges. It was pretty smashed, and I threw the piece of metal far away. My ribs hurt, I must have broken one or two from the impact, but the pain was nothing like my leg. I couldn't stand on it without feeling this helpless. But still I gathered all of my remaining strength and went to the passenger's side and tore off the door. The sight of my Lizzie hurt broke me. She looked like a child, so innocent and her pain was like my pain. The lovely hair was stained with blood, the lips pale and the front of her shirt was covered with more blood. If only you hadn't distracted me, Elizabeth! I will scold her later, her wellbeing was more important.

'' Come on, let's get us both to safety.''- I was just bending down to take my love into my arms and use the remaining of my speed to get us far away, as possible, when I was shot in the shoulder. I looked around and saw four cars surrounding us.

'' James Campbell, step away from the car.''- That police officer again, David Roberts, and his friends! The man my Lizzie protected by hurting me.

'' Why would I do that?''- I clenched my teeth and covered the wound. Good thing the pretty boy Roberts wasn't such a good shooter, otherwise I would have been very upset. My shoulder hurt, but it could have been much worse. Oh, if only I wasn't injured, I would gladly drain that policeman!

'' Because you have done enough damage already.''- David answered, and jealousy rushed through me. That blond-haired, green-eyed guy was so determined to help my Elizabeth, to save her from the monster, me. Only because he didn't understand my love. What we had with Liz has been special, a pure magic. She belonged to me, as I to her. –'' Is Elizabeth Daniels all right?''- The way he said her name made me crave to break his neck.

'' She will be.''- I tried to pull her out again, but another shot hit me, at the same place. I groaned and my eyes became red, as I was barely containing my emotions. My Liz was hurt, and she needed me to make her feel better. I needed to know she was safe. But that damned cops were getting in my way.

I braced myself on the roof of the car. My vision was getting blurry, and I tried so hard to pull myself together. I needed blood and fast, but the pain was horrible. I wasn't sure I had enough strength in me to run away, carrying Liz, while I was shot two times and my leg and ribs were broken. I might be a vampire, but I needed something to return my strength. So I made the hardest decision in my life so far.

'' I will take you soon, my love.''- I whispered to Elizabeth, and used my speed to get away from here. I needed to heal before I kill everyone.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **David's POV**_

It was pure miracle that we had come across James. We had split into teams and my team went to check the roads. We had stopped so many cars, but still no sight of Elizabeth Daniels and her maniac ex. Where that creature could have taken her? Still of thought that he wasn't human was hard to swallow. I had seen it with my own eyes, and yet my mind just had trouble understanding it. How was it even possible? Did we have to become vampire hunters just to catch this guy?

I was on my verge when suddenly one car way ahead of us swayed and went to the opposite side of the road. I looked at my colleague and he told me we should stop this guy. He might be drunk or high, definitely dangerous for the other drivers.

I watched in shock how the car crashed into one tree. I dialed the ambulance while we were reaching it. I really hoped there wasn't anyone dead. I had seen many deaths, and each time I wished I hadn't. I had seen the worst humans could do to each other, and that motivated me to go to work every day. Every day counted as long as bad guys were put in jail, and the good people were safe. If only we could catch this Campbell and safe one good woman.

'' I don't believe this!''- My coworker said as we saw how the dark-haired vampire exited the car and went to the passenger's side. My heart skipped a beat, knowing Elizabeth Daniels might be hurt. That woman saved my life, and I owe her so much. So I shot that thing twice, hoping to kill him somehow. I didn't want to let him abuse her again. James Campbell flashed his fangs at me, but he didn't attack. I guessed the crash was painful for him, even though he was stronger than the rest of us. I saw how he was swaying on his feet.

I was ready to shoot him again, when the convict just escaped. It happened so fast, in the blink of an eye.

I rushed to the car and checked Elizabeth for a pulse. I sighed with relief when I found out that the beautiful young woman was alive. She was bleeding, but she was alive. I took her in my arms and waited patiently for the ambulance.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

My eyes hurt when I moved them. My eyelids felt heavy like a whole ton when I tried to lift them. I must have groaned, because I heard a male voice at my right.

'' Miss? Elizabeth, can you hear me?''- I swallowed hard and finally I opened my eyes. The surroundings were too bright, and I blinked a few times.

'' Where am I?''- I took a deep breath, and it hurt. I bit my lips to contain a groan.

'' At the hospital.''- I turned to the voice and saw one good looking young man. The guy with the dark-blond hair and green eyes seemed familiar. His name was at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't find it right now.

'' Miss, do you know your name?''- Someone, in a doctor's outfit turned my head towards himself. I met the gray eyes of the older man. My mind was a bit blurry, but I managed to say.

'' Elizabeth.''- I answered the other questions too, like my age, or where do I lived.

'' Good, she doesn't have a concussion.''- The doctor, Harper, I read on his nametag, said after he smiled at me.

'' What happened? Why it hurts so much?''- I closed my eyes, my chest was killing me. Every breath was like sharp knives were driven through me.

'' You and James Campbell had an accident.''- I looked at the other man, the younger one. David, I suddenly remembered. The officer my ex tried to kill. - '' You have a few fractured ribs, a shoulder blade fracture, but you will be fine.''- He was sitting in the chair near my bed, and he smiled at me.

'' We gave your pain killers, and took care of your wound. It will hurt for a while when you try to move your arm.''- I looked down and winced seeing the bandage. The doctor said something else , but I couldn't hear his voice. It sounded like a bad tuned radio. I was alive, for now, and that was good. I was happy I had made it, I had survived. But where was James? I wasn't so naïve to believe my ex was dead. It was a wishful thinking, a fantasy. James was a vampire, and insane above all. I doubted I would be so lucky that he had died in the crash or the police had killed him. I so wanted it to be true, I prayed for it with my whole heart.

'' Where is he?''- I stared into David's eyes, hoping to hear that my nightmare was over.

'' He escaped.''- The blond haired man ran a hand through his hair. - '' I shot him twice, but he still escaped.''- I closed my eyes, and tried to chase the tears away.

'' He will come for me again.''- I said, hoping that it wasn't true. But James wouldn't let me go that easy. Not when he could have his sick fantasy of us together. I knew James too well to know he was too stubborn, and always persuaded his goals. That had been something I had loved in him once.

'' I will keep you safe, Elizabeth.''- David took my hand in his and squeezed gently . –'' I promise.''


	26. Chapter 26

_**James's POV**_

Elizabeth. I groaned the name of the most cherished thing for me in the world. The woman that made me crave a home, the one that broke my heart. I had never wanted another as much as I did my Liz. I had loved before, but nothing like the hurricane of love my Lizzie made me feel. I had promised myself I would do anything to keep her with me. Nothing in this world would separate me from her.

I looked at my hand and grimaced as I saw the blood. That cop was a good shooter, and I hated him even more that I already did. I hated him because the police locked me up and kept me away from Elizabeth for two years. Two filled with longing and sleepless nights years. The police didn't know what not seeing my love did to me, how I hated them for preventing me to see what was mine. I even despised the blond cop because he again took Elizabeth away from me. If only I hadn't been so weakened from the car accident, I would have bathed in his blood.

I leaned my back against one tree and tried to focus my eyesight. I had managed to run away, how far I didn't know. What I knew for certain was that they would look for me and would use the chance that I was hurt. Like hell I would let them! I won't let that blond cop kill me and win my love! I won't ease his way into her heart!

Letting go of Elizabeth was a torture. I knew I didn't have enough strength to take us both away , I couldn't. I hated myself for that. I hated that I had lost control of the car, and I crashed us. I had always been a wonderful driver, and I would never endanger the life of my passenger. Especially Liz's. But she had provoked me.

I closed my eyes and thanked God she was alive , even though her wound scared me. I should have protected my girl, but she had angered me, and I hated that she could cause me to lose control like that.

'' Sir, you need to come with me.''- I opened my eyes , still with difficulty. I needed blood to restore my strength, and I needed it so badly. My wounds were like literal fire inside of me, and they were weakening me more and more. Plus my ribs hurt, and my leg too. If I wasn't a vampire, I could have been much worse. Probably unconscious , lying in a hospital somewhere. Just the thought that Liz was in a hospital right now, and I wasn't there was paralyzing me.-'' I will call for an ambulance.''- A woman's face came before me. A bit older than my love, but not unattractive. The woman had red curly hair, and she touched my cheek concerned.-'' Sir, can you hear me?''- Her blood smelt so heavenly good, that I nodded. If I spooked my prey, I probably couldn't chase her, I felt so weak. The run to here had exhausted me.

I looked over the red-hatred's shoulder and noticed kids, about ten of them not so far behind. School kids on a camp in the woods. I smiled weakly as I read the thoughts of my caring stranger. Darla, her name was. A teacher, who was taking some kids for the weekend to camp.

'' Are you alone, Darla?''- The woman backed away, stunned I knew her name, even though she hadn't told me anything about herself. I grabbed her hand and forced her to remain by my side. I used a little compulsion, hoping I had enough strength to do that. A weak attempt , but it worked. Darla answered all my question. Yes, there were only two teachers, no men around. The bus driver had gone to the town to get fuel . So my job was easy.

''Don't scream, beautiful.''- I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her waist. Darla obeyed but I saw fear in her eyes. It was nasty not to resist, to wonder how come you are not in control of your actions or words. I saw pure fear. –'' You stay right there.''- I tried to compel the kids but they ran away. No matter, I would catch them.

I bit down into the tempting neck, and finally took what I needed to heal. I would have to drain some of the kids too, but it was necessary evil.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

'' _ **You have no idea what have you done to me.''- I backed away. I had just finished work, and wanted nothing more than to go home and rest. But the moment I had left the hotel and headed for the bus stop, I found James waiting for me there. He knew my schedule, he knew it. He knew when I go and finish work, he knew from where I take the bus to home. He knew everything.**_

'' _**Please, don't.''- I whispered, suddenly it got harder to breathe. My ex, the most good looking man I had ever seen, was right in front of me, and all I wanted to do was to run. I had enough of his jealousy scenes, of his anger outbursts about my clothes, of his insecurities. I had enough of phone calls whenever I was out with the girls, or fights with Nathan. –'' Just don't.''**_

'' _**I need you, Liz.''- James dropped his cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his boot. He lifted his blue eyes at me and I so wished they didn't scare me.-'' You need me and you know it. Why deny it?''- The once reason I smiled came closer and I couldn't move. I was too tired of arguing with him, justifying myself and trying to make him understand that I loved and wanted only him. But Jamie always thought he would lose me.**_

'' _**I don't want this version of you.''- His fingers caressed my cheek and for a moment it felt so good, so normal. I have longed for his warm touch, for the man I had fallen in love with. But then I looked into his eyes and was shocked to see them so empty and cruel. I backed away, but the man gripped my forearm and pulled me closer.**_

'' _**You are torturing me, Elizabeth.''- James whispered against my lips, and I closed my eyes. He kissed me on the forehead, but the sweet gesture angered me.**_

'' _**And you are hurting me, James.''- I freed myself and backed away a few steps. My ex just glared at me.-'' You are hurting yourself too. I have told you so many times that I love you.''- I swallowed back the tears which I didn't want him to see. –''If only you would believe me.''- I turned around and began walking.**_

'' _**I won't let you leave me, my love!''- James wrapped his arms around me from behind. His touch burned me.-'' I refuse to let you slip away from me, Liz!''- He spun me in his arms so I was facing the once beloved face. I have kissed these cheeks and lips so many times, I have gazed into those blue eyes . If only things were like before.-'' You drive me crazy, my love.''- James crushed our lips into a possessive and needy kiss. His hands were holding me so tight, while he was pouring all of his anger and despair into a kiss. I bit his tongue and he broke the kiss. I used the chance and freed myself. James let me, but his eyes never left mine.**_

 _ **I slapped the dark-haired man. I was crying, and I hadn't realized I had begun to. I expected James to try and reach for me, but he just stood there looking at me with tears in his eyes.**_

'' _**Please, for both of us, just let me go.''- I sobbed , praying he would listen.-'' Please.''- It took a huge amount of power to turn back and walk away. Luckily James didn't follow me.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I thanked David for telling me that my parents know I was safe. He promised to find me a phone so I could call them. I wanted nothing more. I stared down at David's hands, and I gulped. I so wanted to feel safe, to know I had finally escaped my nightmare. I so wanted that the man I had fallen in love with was normal and like before. I so wished that. But sadly we don't always get what we wish for. Sometimes life is just bad and cruel. Sometimes relationships don't work like the way you want them to.

'' I know what you might think of me.''- I started, not certain what to say. I had this huge guilt inside of me, that all of this was my fault. I had dated the wrong guy, I had made the wrong decision. I had fallen for someone I shouldn't have. Maybe I had done or said something wrong. I felt so ashamed of what had happened.

'' You are not the one to blame.''- I lifted my eyes and met David's green ones. –'' You couldn't have known your boyfriend will begin to act so controlling and insane.''- I looked away, still too shaken .-'' And certainly you couldn't possibly have known he would become this. A vampire.''- I met his eyes. –'' I mean how is it even possible?''- He let go of my hand, and suddenly I felt so cold without it. I have been for days in the company of my crazy ex , and I had missed so much normal human interaction. I had missed the normal people.

'' I don't know.''- I sighed and wished that everything was all just a bad dream.

'' Miss Daniels?''- Someone entered and I saw an older man, who approached me carefully. The stranger exchanged looks with David, who I immediately saw to come closer to me, as if to protect me.

'' She is not ready to talk.''- The green-eyed man said.-'' Please, sir, give her time.''- I swallowed. This was what I had feared. Questions about my time with James. I feared so much about telling everything.

'' I will. Get some rest, Miss.''- The police officer turned and left the room. I could breathe freely.

'' Thank you.''- I hadn't realized I had begun to cry, but I felt something wet on my cheek. I didn't want to look too weak, or to be pitied.

'' No problem.''- David smiled kindly and I returned his smile weakly. I hurt everywhere, and my head was spinning. I needed so badly to close my eyes and forget about the world for now.-'' Get some sleep, Elizabeth.''- He stood up and headed towards the door.

''David?''- I said his name, hoping that my voice wasn't too weak or small. The man turned and eyed me.-'' Can you be there when I am being questioned?''- I needed him there, I didn't know why. I remembered his face above mine when he pulled me out of the car, he had saved me. He had shot James. I owed this man my life.

'' Of course.''- The man smiled and his smile calmed me down a bit. –'' Now rest.''- He closed the door carefully. I was barely keeping my eyes open, and I gave into the need for some oblivion.

 _ **# # #**_

I didn't know how long I had slept, but when I opened my eyes again, I wished I hadn't. I wished I could stayed in that bliss a little longer. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Just a few more minutes of pretending everything was fine.

'' How are you feeling?''- Dr. Harper asked and I wished I could tell that I was fine, great really.

'' A bit dizzy again.''- My head was spinning, and the little sleep that I had couldn't fix it. I felt so tired, everything was hurting me. I moved a little in the bed , and I groaned when my shoulder shot me with an awfully powerful pain. I literally had tears in my eyes from it.

'' Relax, Elizabeth. You mustn't move a lot now.''- Dr. Harper said.-'' You need to rest.''- I nodded. Someone entered and I noticed David and the man from before. I immediately tensed up.

'' I just wanted to check how are you.''- David said and something in him made him closer. I didn't know what, but I had the strange feeling I could trust him.

'' I hope you aren't here to upset my patient.''- Dr. Harper crossed his arms, and his gray eyes pierced my visitors.

'' We will not. We just want help to catch a really dangerous criminal.''- The older police officer stepped forward.-'' I'm sorry, Miss, but you are the only one that knows James Campbell the best. Every detail from your days in captivity with him can help us catch him. Because he isn't like the other criminals.''- He didn't say the word vampire, and I figured it was because of the doctor. After all to the normal people, the blood drinking creatures were just a fiction. They didn't exist. Every sane person would lose their mind, I still wondered how I hadn't.

'' I will do it.''- I gripped the sheet, hoping that somehow I could convince myself that I was ready. But I knew that the more I delayed it, the harder it would get . David shot me a calming smile, and I was glad he was here. I liked to think that not only professionally, but because I had asked him to. It certainly was a way better to see a familiar face. The doctor left, saying that they better not upset me.

'' Start how you feel good to. ''- Sam Carter , the other police officer started and for a moment I just stared into his brown eyes. They were warm, and I sensed he meant me no harm. –'' If for a moment you feel uncomfortable or upset, we will stop.''- He looked at David, who nodded. I swallowed hard. I rested my head on the pillow and began. I feared if I didn't just talk about what happened to me, I would go crazy. It got too much. I began crying. I had to do this. I had to. So I started from the beginning.

'' James, the man you chase, wasn't like this.''- I wiped a tear. –'' He used to be the most caring man I had ever met. Kind, charming and so down to earth guy. He made me feel the way no one else had before him.''- I had dated guys, but no one was like James, he just was amazing.-'' He was smart, funny, and seemed to care really for me.''- I blushed when I said the next sentence.-'' He wasn't interested only of us being intimate, he wanted a real relationship with me. And that's so rare these days. I thought I had found one unique man, and that maybe he was the right for me.''- I smiled sadly and eyed Sam Carter.-'' But I guess some things are too good to be true. I don't know what and when changed. I only knew that my life had become hell. You know the rest- Jennifer's death and the jail.''- I stopped for a few minutes to gather my thoughts. I was glad they gave me time to do that. I retold how my ex had showed up at my job at the hotel to blackmail me with a child to go with him and be nice. How scared and repulsed I had been with the man I had once loved. How seeing him had nearly killed me, but I had to save the others. The stolen car, the talks like nothing had ever happened. How James sought my attention and touch, and how angry he got when he got only coldness. I retold everything like it had happened to a completely different person. I was still crying, but I couldn't stop myself. How heartbroken and hurt I had been when I found out how my ex had prevented me from getting the dream job. The house where we hid. When I got to Evelyn's kidnaping , I asked how was she.

'' The girl is with her parents. They want to thank you for protecting her.''- David answered and my heart burst from joy. The sweet innocent child was safe. I told how James had scared her, acted like she wanted to be there. How he refused to listen to the reason and let Evelyn go. My hands began to shake as I reached the part of my story about the café and how James had made me pick who to kill. I eyed David, and he again thanked me for saving his life.

'' You didn't have to, Elizabeth.''- The green-eyed man said.-'' I am sure it got you into trouble.''- I nodded, and told about the cabin and how James had locked me up in there. I couldn't tell those men about how my ex forced me to sleep with him, it was too personal, and I wouldn't bear it. It would ruin me completely. David sensed I was hiding something but neither he or his chief had pressured me. They only asked small questions about the location or name.

'' I see this man is dangerous and crazy.''- Sam Carter spoke.-'' What he can do and more importantly how can we kill him?''- I told about what I learned. That James could drink blood and it healed him and gave him strength. He didn't eat anything else. His eyes changed color when he was hungry or angry. He was very strong and fast, more than before. He could manipulate a person to do what he wanted.

'' It's like you want to do the opposite thing, and you can't. You can't control what you do or say. It's torture. A physical force, making you a slave. A puppet.''

'' He bleeds.''- David said and I nodded. James could be killed, true. But what it would take to kill him?

The door opened and I figured it might be the doctor to scold the police officers and to tell them to leave me to rest. But it was a nurse, who smiled when she was me.

'' Elizabeth, you are alive.''- I didn't know her, and by the looks of the men before me they didn't either.-'' He would be so happy to know that.''- The girl grinned and approached the bed, but Sam Carter stood in her way.

'' He? You mean James Campbell?''- Both he and David pulled out his guns. The nurse nodded, eyes glued to me. My ex must have compelled her. How the hell he had found me so soon?

'' Yes, her boyfriend. He said to tell you that no one will stop him from getting her.''


	27. Chapter 27

_**James's POV**_

Those kids gave me what I desperately needed. I had drained the teacher, and some of the kids I could grab. But it was enough for me to restore my strength. The other kids and the other teacher will call the police, but no worries. I didn't care. I was well.

Finding where my love wasn't hard. There was only one hospital nearby and I reached it in no time. Still the thought that my Liz was badly wounded or even dead was enough to freeze my heart. But I prayed. If she was dead, I would make her like me. And we would be together forever. But I would know if Elizabeth was dead, I would feel it. Our hearts were connected, even if the stubborn and cold woman refused to believe it. We were one.

First, I got inside the underground parking and killed one guy and stole his car. I would need a getaway. It gave me a great pleasure to snap this poor mortal's neck.

I called the elevator and wiped the blood from my lips. One nurse appeared when the doors opened. Vera, a very cute girl. The poor thing was just finishing work and was about to go home. But she would be useful.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I was inside of the store, looking for a new pair of jeans. I had to buy new ones, and I hoped that today I would like something and get some.**_

 _ **The pop song , coming from the radio , made me feel almost relaxed . Almost as if I haven't been angry with James three days ago. We had gotten into a fight because he accused me that I didn't find him attractive anymore and didn't want to sleep with him. Which was totally ridiculous. Jamie was one of the most handsome men I have ever met, and he took my breath away. But recently with his jealousy scenes and doubts, I had begun to want his touch less and less. It's was just that I couldn't let myself relax and enjoy my love's touches when I knew how angry he had been at me for things that never happened. So three days ago we had yelled a lot, James broke one vase by throwing it against the wall. I had told him to get out, and he slammed the door behind himself. Just like that.**_

 _ **We haven't spoken or seen each other for three days, and I hated to admit but I missed him. I was still angry at my boyfriend, but in the meantime I missed him. His jealousy had become a big problem, but still I thought we could work it through. I still hoped we could fix this. After all I loved James so much and his lack of trust was hurting me more that I had imagined.**_

'' _**Hello, Elizabeth.''- I turned around, a pair of jeans in my hands. My heart skipped a beat despite my intention. I was so mad at him, but still James could make my breath stop. He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down for a minute before meeting my eyes.**_

'' _**How did you find me here?''- I said, not wanting to sound too happy I had seen him. It was kind of weird too, that I met my boyfriend in this store.**_

'' _**I saw you through the window, and I gathered the courage to talk to you.''- Jamie's blue eyes were so sad and hopeful, that I took a step closer. My rage was still burning inside of me , I had remembered all that he had said to me. –''I'm so sorry, my love.''- He took one of my hands in his and it was so good, that despite myself , I melted. –'' I know I am a hard person to be with. I know I am hurting you, and I want us to be good again.''- Part of me wondered if those were just words, if he was lying or saying what I wanted to hear. –'' I don't want to lose you, Liz.''- The tears in his blue eyes broke my heart.**_

'' _**Then trust me.''- I sobbed, and he took me in his arms, and I let him. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, and breathed his perfume. –'' Trust in my love for you, Jamie.''- All I wanted was his trust, his trust in us. That I was faithful, that I loved him.**_

'' _**I will, my beautiful love. Because you are everything to me, Liz, and I don't want to lose you.''- His kiss was sweet and I let myself believe that things would work out.**_

 _ **# # #**_

Needless to say, they didn't. They never did. I had fooled myself couple of times that me and my boyfriend could be like before. I had been too much in love and wanted just to be happy with the man beside me. Or it was too much to ask for? I had been so tired of waiting and waiting for James to come to his senses and just stop with this craziness. But my man never believed in me. And I just couldn't go on like this anymore. My love was gone.

Looking back two years ago I realized that me and James were never meant to be. For a while it had been good, perfect really. But then he showed his true side, his insecurities and doubts and that pushed me away. I had been so sad and devastated but I had broken up with a guy that was toxic for me. And that unleashed hell. Pure hell.

I made an attempt to sit in the bed, although doing so nearly exhausted me. My shoulder shot me with a very powerful pain again, but I couldn't let it cloud my mind.

'' Where is he?''- I managed to say through clenched teeth. I tried to stand up, but David rushed to my side before I could.

'' Lay down, Elizabeth.''- He put his hand on my good shoulder and gently tried to make me lay down again.-'' Please, you are injured.''- I clenched my teeth again, when my eyes met his green ones.

'' I have to..''- I feared my voice sounded weak and hysterical, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to run away, to hide , to do something.

'' Did he hurt you, miss?''- Sam Carter grabbed the nurse by the shoulders.-'' Where is he?''

'' He wants only her.''- The curly haired woman said, her voice distant.-'' His love. You are keeping her away from him.''- She broke free from the officer's grasp, but she didn't attack him or run. –''Give Elizabeth to her boyfriend and he will spare you.''- Then she looked at David, who was still close to me.-'' Maybe not you, pretty boy. James told me you want his girlfriend.''- I nearly choked from this. I had gripped the sheets so tight that I feared I might tear them.

'' James Campbell is a sick man.''- The blond-haired officer stood next to me like a solid rock, and I noticed how hard he was holding his gun.-'' Where is he hiding?''- Why didn't my ex just come and take me away? He could so easily go through everyone to get to me, and just be done with it. So why did my once love send this nurse as his messenger?

'' I am here.''- I bit my lips hard enough to draw blood. My ex had walked through the door, like some demon, coming from the deep pits of hell to torment me again. My blood froze just from the sight of him. I despised James with every fiber in my body. –'' I have come to take back what's mine.''- He closed the door behind himself and grabbed the nurse and put her body in front of him, using her as a shield.

'' Let this girl go, Campbell!''- Sam Carter took a step forward, but stopped when my ex showed his fangs.

'' Careful, or I might be tempted to end Vera's life.''- James said, his fangs dangerously close to the girl's throat. I winced just imagining him drink this innocent nurse's blood like he had done to me.

'' You want me.''- I removed the covers with a shaking hand . David, who was still next to me, tried to stop me, but I pushed his hand away. My ex's eyes flashed in red, and his gaze was locked on David. –'' Please.''- I begged, my throat was dry. I didn't know if I could get up on my own, I feared my legs would gave up on me.

'' This has to end.''- The blond-haired officer said , with his gun pointed at my ex.-'' We can't let you take Elizabeth. ''- I swore I had stopped breathing. Vera's green eyes were full of fear now, and I knew the vampire was controlling her. Her hands were shaking, and I nearly fainted seeing how she had begun to cry.

'' You took her away from me.''- James said with malice, and sank his teeth into the nurse's neck. He covered Vera's mouth, just before she could scream.-'' You had no right.''- He said after he pulled back. The girl was sobbing now, blood had stained her uniform. James licked with delight the blood, coming from the two puncture wounds on her neck.

'' I will kill you!''- Sam Carter hissed and aimed for my previous boyfriend's head. But the vampire put his hand around the girl's neck and smirked.

'' If you shoot, I will break her neck.''- He said so calmly like he was talking about the weather. I had slept with this man, dined, laughed with him. I had loved him so much, without even thinking he was so insane. So insane and cold.-'' Come, Liz.''- James's eyes changed their color to blue again, and the breath left my lungs again. –'' We have to go.''

'' Let Vera go, James.''- I pushed David's hand again and managed to drop my legs on the floor. I knew it wasn't good for me to stand up after a car accident like that. I knew I had to lay down for a long time. But how could I in the current situation? This innocent girl was in danger because of me, and I couldn't stand in the bed.

'' My love, if you can't get up, I will come and pick you.''- James's voice became so concerned all of sudden, that it was almost laughable. That guy had put me through hell, had slapped me, had scared me more times that I could count, and he dared to act concerned for me! How I hated him with every bit of me.

'' You leave me no choice.''- Sam Carter said. David eyed me but still stood between me and James. Sam Carter was probably wondering if he could shoot my ex before the vampire breaks Vera's neck. My heart was about to explode , I wanted so badly to see James dead. To be free of him at last.

'' Don't call for help, Sam.''- James said, eyes moving to the older man. I noticed the brown-eyed police officer had put his hand in his pocket.-'' Pass the gun to me.''- His naturally blue eyes changed their hue to red again. The older cop clenched his teeth , but obeyed.-'' And the phone too.''

'' You will never leave this hospital.''- Sam threw the gun on the floor and kicked it to my ex- boyfriend. James smirked and wrapped his arms better around Vera and forced her to move forward, so he could reach the phone. The vampire just stepped on the device several times until it became just tiny pieces. Each time Vera trembled more and more.

'' Liz, come on, love.''- James said so sweetly like he wasn't holding a scared girl in his arms. David clenched his teeth and hid me behind his back completely.

'' She won't go with you.''- My savior said , and I gripped the back of his shirt because I feared I was about to fall down. My head was still dizzy, plus my legs were trembling and my shoulder hurt so much that I wanted to cry.

'' Pity.''- Something in my once love's voice made my stomach turn and the followed scream nearly made me lose consciousness. It happened so fast. James bit Vera's neck pretty badly, and she screamed. Sam threw himself at my ex, David went to help him. I leaned on the wall otherwise I would definitely lose my mind. I watched in pure horror how the young nurse's body fell on the floor, lifeless like a doll. There was blood on the carpet, blood all over her white uniform. Vera's soulless eyes were staring at me, and I suppressed the urge to throw up. I clenched my hands to stop them from trembling when I heard another cry of pain. James had thrown Sam's body across the room, and the older cop broke the window and fell down. I bit my lips because if I had screamed, I could never stop. My mind was struggling to deal with all of this.

'' Elizabeth, my love, come to me.''- I didn't know how I had found the strength to look up.-'' Let me heal you.''- I didn't know how I was breathing, or I was even alive anymore. My ex, the one I had given my heart to, held a gun to David's head. The blond-haired man had a split lip, a broken nose, but nothing more dangerous.

'' I will, but don't hurt anyone again.''- I said, my voice probably nothing more than a whisper. –''Please, James.''- The solid wall behind me was my only link to the sanity, the only stable thing right now.

'' Don't , Elizabeth!''- David said, but my ex punched his hard in the face and my savior fell on the floor.

'' Don't interrupt me when I am talking to my girl!''- James growled and his eyes flashed in red again. I watched in horror as he kicked David in the ribcage. The young man groaned from pain.

'' Please, no more! I will go!''- I said, louder this time and James obeyed. He stopped kicking my savior and eyed me.

'' Fine, I will spare him.''- The vampire eyed him with pure malice.-'' But only because I want you more by my side than I want to kill him.''- And after one final kick, James just stepped over David's curled body on the floor, and came to me. My vision was so blurry from the pain and tears that I was struggling not to pass out. –''Come, Lizzie, let's go.''- The once beloved blue eyes were so cold now, but the hands were strangely warm and careful as the vampire picked me in his arms.

'' Where?''- I swallowed and closed my eyes because I couldn't manage to keep them open anymore. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

'' Some place nice.''- I heard the smile in James's voice. I heard some voices, and my ex's commands to everyone to not come closer. I wanted to protest, to jump from his arms and run. But we both knew I wasn't in the condition for that.-'' Forget about me.''- James said to someone, but my eyes were so heavy that I couldn't open them. The pain from my wound was awful. I heard the familiar noise of the elevator, and that we were going down. I tried to gather my strength, but I was too weak and scared. The doors opened and James walked with me to somewhere. My head was aching. James opened some car with a remote control, and after a while, I was placed to lay down on the back seat.

'' Please.''- I grabbed one of his hands, as the other was brought to my mouth. I smelled the warm blood, coming from his wrist.

'' You need this, Lizzie. Please, don't make me compel you.''- The dark-haired man sounded so worried for my wellbeing that it was ironic since he was the one that put me through all of this. But I gave up and opened my mouth and allowed the strange ability of his blood to heal me.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I am so sorry for the long wait, and thanks for sticking up with my story. Enjoy the new chapter. :)**_

 _ **James's POV**_

I caressed the chocolate colored hair my lovely Liz had, as she drank more and more from my blood. The silk locks of hair were a little messy, but it was understandable. After all my love had laid in bed , and been through a dangerous car crash . A one that could had taken her away from me.

''But I won't let that happen.''- I whispered, mesmerized by her lips on my wrist, taking my vampire blood. Elizabeth had closed her eyes, and I regretted not seeing her amazing brown orbs to look at me. But the returning color on her cheeks was satisfying enough. The wound would heal soon, and I wouldn't have to worry about my beloved's pain. –'' Rest, princess.''- I carefully pulled my wrist back, and gave into the urge to lean and kiss her perfect lips. Liz protested , but I was more persistent, and deepened the kiss. I tasted my blood on her tongue, mixed with my love's unique taste of vanilla. My head got a little dizzy from the combination. Lizzie tasted like something mine, and I wanted nothing more than to take in her my arms and make love to her. But still we had to get out from here.

'' Soon, my lovely.''- I whispered as I broke the kiss. Living without Liz's lips was an agony, and I wouldn't wish that torture to even my worst enemy.-'' Sleep.''- I entered her mind and used my compulsion to make her sleepy. Elizabeth has already been exhausted from the crash , the surgery, and the pills. But still my blood could make her more energetic, and I certainly didn't want that. I needed Elizabeth calm and obedient. It would be better if she slept for a while.

''No, I ..''- I gently pushed her back down, resisting the urge to kiss her again. –'' Please.''- I took her hand in mine and used more compulsion to weaken my love more. Soon Elizabeth was sleeping and I closed the door and I jumped on the driver's seat and started the car. I heard people shouting nearby, and my name , and I cursed. Like hell I would let them catch me again! I drove off to the nearest exit. I wished I could have picked a lot faster car, but this one would do for now.

'' Your cop.''- I growled as I spotted in the rearview window David Roberts to limp after me. The blond man was clutching his right hand, probably broken, and I was satisfied. But I could have killed him, I should had. The police officer limped to his car and struggled with the keys to open it. Someone yelled at him, but I was too far way. I exited the hospital's parking and drove off through the town. Two police cars were following me and I used my vampire reflexes to make one dangerous turn, and I managed to escape them. One police car blocked my way, and I turned the wheel again, so we wouldn't die. I entered the mind of one truck driver, which drove on my right, and I compelled him to stop the police cars at any cost.

I smiled as the big truck let me pass, and blocked the way , giving me a plenty of time. The loud crash made me jump, but it was necessary. I left the town and took the short cut to the interstate.

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I smiled as I opened the door. James smiled too, and I stepped aside so he could enter. His umbrella was dripping, and his jeans were a little wet too.**_

'' _**Thank you so much for coming, Jamie.''- I locked after him. My love took off his coat and placed it on the hanger near the door.-'' I'm sorry that you had to come here in this rain.''- He ran a hand through his dark hair and I got the urge to do the same. I liked that my love let his hair a bit longer now, and it was really amazing to caress it.**_

'' _**I would come anytime. The rain can't stop me.''- He kissed my nose and I followed him to the kitchen where he placed the shopping bags on the table.-'' And you were supposed to be resting, Liz.''-My love picked me up in his arms and carried me to me bedroom. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the combination of a male perfume, my Jamie's perfume, and the rain. It made my heart melt.-''You are sick, my lovely.''- He put me down on the bed and covered me with the blanket.**_

'' _**I know.''- I had the flu for two days now and I felt horrible. The high temperature, the coughing, the stuffy nose. I still went to work, and took pills , but I wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed and do nothing. James knew about my flu, and he had ran to the pharmacy and bought me pills and a spray for a blocked nose. I could do that myself, but he insisted . I was his girlfriend, and he needed to care take of me. It was nice to have someone so concerned for you. –'' Come here.''- James smiled and got under the covers next to me and pulled me in his arms. I just needed him to hold me and his warmth and presence. My head was on his chest, our legs were entangled . –'' I'm sorry, I might make you sick too.''- I realized that , and I felt bad. I didn't want my love sick because of me.**_

'' _**No problem.''- I lifted my head and met his blue eyes as he leaned to kiss me.-'' I will survive.''- I smiled against his lips.-'' I have to take care for you, Elizabeth. I don't like it when you are not well.''- He let me go and stood up. I realized I didn't look so good. I wore some old pair of clothes, my hair was on a loose bun.**_

'' _**I will be fine.''- I said after one cough. I felt like I would die from being cold, so I covered myself up with the blanket.**_

'' _**I know, but I can't leave you like that.''- James touched my forehead and his hand was soothingly cold against my burning skin.-'' Even with a hurricane outside, nothing would stop me from taking care of my sick girlfriend.''- The blue in his eyes was so mesmerizing, the voice so gentle that my heart soured to the heavens. I loved this man, I loved him. I loved how caring he was, how he always made me feel like the only important thing in the world for him. I loved the look in his eyes , how caring and gentle his embraces were. How safe Jamie made me feel.-'' Lay down, Liz, I will make us dinner.''- He kissed me on the forehead.**_

 _ **# # #**_

Where had that man went to? The sweet, charming guy that came to see me when I was sick in such a nasty rain outside. The same guy that called his plumber so he could fix my sink. The man that treated me like I was the best thing in his life. That man had disappeared completely . His true identity was the murderer which made my life a hell.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of the car. How long had I been asleep?! How had I managed to fall asleep in the first place?

My head hurt . I tried to remember what had happened as I stared absently at the ceiling. James using that nurse to lure me to go with him. Threatening her life, using her as a shield in case the two cops decided to shoot. The fear in the poor Vera's eyes, as she was unable to break free from the vampire's mind control. How her blood stained her clothes as my ex bit her and how her body convulsed in agony. The terror on her young face, how the life left her eyes. The lifeless body on the floor, which my once dream guy dropped like it was just a toy, a doll. How the older policeman, Sam, was lifted up in the air like a feather, and how he died after being thrown from the window. How my ex kept on kicking David, curled on the floor, with such anger and malice, that I had to stop him. And so I traded myself again. I let James have me again, so I could save everyone.

'' You are finally awake, sleeping beauty.''- How I hated his voice, and how much it made my blood freeze. I decided not to answer and I carefully sat down on the seat. I looked down and blinked confused. The last time I was awake, I wore a hospital gown and I was barefoot. Now I was dressed in a purple sweater, and a black trousers. The shoes were black too, and surprisingly comfortable.

'' How…?''- He turned around and smiled at me, before focusing on the road again. We were driving on the interstate, and I rested my head on the back of the seat and began to breathe deeply. My chest hurt and I touched the shoulder, which had been bandaged before. Now it felt completely normal, and the bandages were gone, probably removed by James. He had dressed me while I was asleep, and I closed my eyes.

'' I couldn't let you stay in this horrible state, Elizabeth. So I found clothes, do you like them?''- How I hated the caring tone in his voice, and how much I wanted him to shut up.

'' They are hers, right? Vera's, the woman you killed?''- I said as I fought to breathe normally. The young nurse's face flashed in my mind, and I closed my eyes.

'' No, I found them somewhere else.''- I didn't dare to ask where, and what he had done to these people. I couldn't know, I didn't want to know. I just wanted to wake up in my room, in my flat, and learn that it was all just a dream. That James was still in prison, and a human, and wasn't getting out. That a child hadn't 'been abducted because of me, that all these people hadn't died because of me. But life doesn't work like that. Miracles don't happen in the real world. You can't just bring back time, or rewind . That happens only in the movies and the fantasy books. The real world was much darker and not magical. But since things like vampires existed, what else was there? Werewolves, wizards, witches? I wondered how I hadn't lost my mind until know. Not only that I had learnt that vampires existed , but I was in the mercy of a madman. The man that I had once loved, and that thought made me dizzy. It got harder to breathe.

'' Please, stop the car, I don't feel so good.''- I wanted to throw up, and I clenched my fist so hard, that my finger nails must have pierced my skin. James obeyed and stopped the car at one lay-by. He got out and went to my door so fast, that my head began to spin. I never could get used to how fast my ex was now, it was so inhumane and weird. So unnatural.

'' Liz, baby.''- I pushed the door, but I got no strength to run. I tried to stand up, but my knees gave out and the vampire helped me to sit down. James remained kneeling before me, his body blocking my exit. I just sat there, with my head in hands, trying to calm my breathing. –''What happened?''- James dared to touch me, he placed one of his hands on my knee. That same hand had taken so many lives.

'' How dare you ask me that?!''- I said, through tears.-'' After everyone you killed , after everything?''- I lifted my head and met his cold blue eyes. James had blood on his green shirt, and I winced seeing it.

'' But everyone are trying to stop us from being together , my dear.''- My ex caressed my hair, and I slapped his hand.-'' They don't understand my love for you, Elizabeth.''- I laughed and he was shocked. I laughed hysterically so much until my stomach started to ache.

'' What love?!''- I said, after I stopped giggling like a complete maniac. Maybe I was slowly going insane after all.-'' Your justify your great love for me, James, with abduction, torture and murder. You make me unhappy and terrified and you think that's love?!''- I pushed him roughly and he lost balance and sat down on the dirty ground.

'' It all started because of you, Liz. Because you decided to get on my nerves and ruin the special connection we have.''- James knelt down again and his fingers lifted my chin. I met his gaze and tried to show how much I despised him. –'' I love you so much, and you made everything harder for both of us.''- He smiled darkly and his fangs popped up. I tried to back away, but he was holding me tightly. –'' You made me do this, you and you alone. You drove me to this path, my lovely.''

'' But I can't take anymore quilt.''- I sobbed, despite how much I wanted to act tough. –'' I can't take anymore death or fear.''- The cold look in his eyes remained. –'' I just can't.''

'' You should have thought when you broke up with me, Lizzie. ''- James caressed my hair, the color of his eyes was red now, and it was scary to look in his eyes.-'' You gave me cruelty and misery, and I am only returning the favor.''

'' You claim to love me, and yet you hurt me like this.''- I winced as he gripped roughly a strand of my hair.

'' And you hurt me, dear. Multiple times. If my heart wasn't beating for you, I would have killed you the first time I laid my eyes on you. If you were any other woman, I would have. But you are Elizabeth Daniels, and I am forever enslaved by you.''- James forced me into a kiss, and his voice in my mind told me to give in and kiss him like before. And I did, and that made me even sicker with myself. How these cruel lips once were adored by me, how much their sweetness now was bruising me. How bitter and cold they were.

'' What now?''- I said as he broke the kiss. I tasted blood on my lips, he must have bitten me. James licked his lips with delight as his thumb caressed my cheek.

'' I found a way to tie you to me.''- I swallowed, thinking that my ex intended to turn me into a vampire, and make me a bloodthirsty monster as himself. I would die if that happened. –'' Not that, dear, although I will do that too. But I was thinking maybe something a little less bloody.''- He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it passionately.

'' What?''- I whispered, my head began to spin. My vision got blurry and I blinked rapidly a couple of times to focus.

'' A legal way we to be together.''- He smiled widely.-'' Well, I am a fugitive, and we don't have any documents, but still we can get married. ''- I paled completely. I bit my lips not to scream.

'' Are you insane?''- I said hysterically.-'' Marriage?! Now?!''- My body began to tremble and James got up in the car next to me ,and pulled me in his arms. I fought back a little, but he was stronger.

'' Well, it will be quick, but it will be something.''- He buried face in my neck and his fangs were nearly piercing my skin.-'' We could have had a real wedding with you in a perfect dress, a fancy restaurant , a real dream come true.''- Yes, once I had even dreamt of that too, of James being my husband. Me in a bridal dress, walking to my future man in the church.-'' You could have been so beautiful, Liz, but you ruined it. You destroyed our happy future, our chances of good life. But no matter, it can still happen.''- Tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I prayed for a miracle.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hi, I am sorry that it took forever to update, but these couple of months have been awful for me. I have started the new chapter of my other story- Chosen, and I will try to post it soon. Enjoy this chapter :)**_

 _ **Elizabeth's POV**_

 _ **I rolled on my back and pulled the blanket higher. The music from outside was so loud, that even with my windows closed, I could hear it. I groaned as I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was nearly midnight and I was so tired and sleepy. It was my day off tomorrow and I was hoping to catch a good sleep. But with this loud music it was so hard. Who could be partying so loud? I knew it wasn't very late, and some of my neighbors were young like me and probably throwing a party, but the sound was coming from outside, not upstairs or downstairs. I groaned again as I threw the covers off me and sat down in the bed.**_

'' _**Great.''- I ran a hand through my hair a couple of times, while listening to the music. It sounded like singing, like someone was really singing outside. Through my still sleepy mind, the voice resembled the one James had, but maybe I was imagining. It couldn't be him, right? I listened more, and finally I decided to see who was singing and where exactly was this noise coming from. I put on my slippers and went to the balcony and opened the door. The fresh air made me shiver, but it wasn't the only thing that caused me to tremble. I recognized one of my favorite love songs, a very popular and romantic one. I froze when I recognized the singer as James, his voice was so deep inside my mind, that I could never mistake it for another. I so hoped I was wrong, but as I leaned forward, my fears came true. Just under my balcony, stood James with some musicians and he was singing one of my favorite love songs. The man that I used to love, and who was trying to get back with me, was standing on the sidewalk, and looked clearly drunk. His shirt was wrinkled, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the tie was loose. The hair was messy. James was singing with all his heart and he grinned when he saw me. He stopped singing and waived at me.**_

'' _**I love you, Elizabeth!''- James yelled and I felt compelled to slap him for being so loud.-'' You are the woman of my life.''- He placed a hand over his heart and blew me a kiss.**_

'' _**James, what are you…?! Stop this!''- What if someone called the police because of this noise? I didn't want James to spend the night in the jail, he was drunk and clearly needed to go home. Despite everything, I didn't want that for him.-'' Go home, please.''- I raised my voice and I wrapped arms around myself. This was so embarrassing. I never would imagine that James would just serenade me in the middle of the night. What was he hoping to achieve?**_

'' _**Not until you come and kiss me, beautiful lady.''- The dark-haired man chuckled and blew me a another kiss.-'' I can't go to bed without a goodnight kiss from my princess.''- I groaned as I went back inside and in a hurry put on my jeans and a coat. I was going to go to him and make him leave, before this gets really embarrassing. I didn't want to call the police, or another neighbor to do it. If I could persuade James to just leave without that drama, it would be nice. I bit my lips as I took my keys and a phone and with a loud beating heart I left my flat. What on Earth was he thinking?! How much did he drank? Great!**_

'' _**Liz, my fair lady, you came to kiss me good night!''- James smiled at me warmly and opened his arms as if expecting me to just jump in them. But I just pushed him roughly. I didn't care about the musicians and that they were looking at me strangely. They were probably expecting a different reaction, me and him into one passionate kiss. But instead I was so mad, that I didn't care who was present.-'' Your kisses are sweet like honey. I need them to fall asleep.''**_

'' _**Go home, James, I mean it. It's late and I want to sleep.''- His breath reeked of alcohol, as he leaned towards me.-'' This is ridiculous!''- James grinned and caressed my hair, but I pushed him off.**_

'' _**You can sleep in my place, Liz.''- The dark-haired man made another attempt to pull me into his arms, but I stepped back.-'' I will be so good to you, my love.''- James purred as he took my hand in his and kissed it, the blue eyes devouring me.-'' So good.''- He winked at me.**_

'' _**Just go home.''- I freed my hand and took out the phone.-'' You are drunk, and I want to sleep.''- I wasn't going to call the police, but maybe if I could convince him that I would, then he would go away.**_

'' _**I am drunk on your beauty, Elizabeth.''- James came closer and leaned forward to kiss me, but I backed away.-'' Oh, come on! I want a kiss!''- He pouted like a child, and crossed his arms and looked at me with this sad look in his eyes, like a child would.**_

'' _**Please, you need to leave.''- Some of my neighbors were on their windows, and I cursed. Great, we were the main attraction! My cheeks burned from humiliation.-'' I will call you a taxi, and I want you to take it home. Do you have money?''- My hands were shaking, my whole body was too. I wished I could blame the weather, but I couldn't. –'' James?''- I took a step towards him.**_

'' _**I love it when you say my name.''- He bit his lips and his hand reached for me.-'' Liz, come home with me.''**_

'' _**No, you can't make me.''- I began dialing for a taxi.-'' You will get on that taxi and go home. You need to rest, you are not well.''-James reeked of alcohol, and I couldn't even guess how much he drank and what exactly. But he was slightly swaying on his feet, and his hands were trembling.**_

'' _**Oh, you will be surprised how well I am.''- My once love winked at me.-'' Just come with me and you will see, my fair lady. I will make you feel so good.''- He blew me a kiss.**_

'' _**No!''- I hissed at his face, and he backed away, for the first time scared of my anger.-'' You will get in this taxi, and that's it! You need to sober up, and I need to sleep! Please, just please, leave.''- I was on the verge of crying, and he seemed to snap out of his daze .**_

'' _**Don't cry, my fair lady. I will honor your wishes and leave, Lizzie.''- James took a step back and told the musicians to get lost. They eyed us and left, probably happy to get away from this drama. Nor me or James had said even a word until the taxi came and he got inside.**_

 _ **# # #**_

This can't be happening, it just can't. I have been repeating this in my mind, but still it didn't bring me any peace or change everything around me. Like every time I prayed to every god out there, I wasn't waking up from this nightmare. This hellish dream was my reality, and I didn't know how longer I could go on. I was still abducted by my ex boyfriend, who was now a vampire, and he had made me go through through hell. I have been reliving the time after I broke up with James, only this time he was not even human, as crazy as it sounded. My once dream guy was a blood drinking demon, who was as obsessed with me as two years ago. I have been dragged across the country , only God knows how far away from my town, by the man I had once loved. And it was draining the life out of me, slowly and irreversibly. I had sworn I would never experience such pain, fear, but here I was again, stuck with my past mistake- James Campbell. The man I should have never go on a date with.

'' Marriage?! You must be joking!''- I eyed James, who seemed so relaxed like nothing bad had ever happened. Like he hadn't abducted me, hadn't taken a child as a hostage, hadn't forced me to sleep with him. Like he hadn't scared me more times I could count of. Now he was looking at me with his cold blue eyes, and I wanted nothing more for him to just have died in that car accident.

'' I'm not, Liz.''- The dark-haired man reached and took my hand in his. I winced, remembering how much blood had been on his hands, how much death. I felt violated.-'' Being married to you is actually a dream of mine.'' – The look in his eyes was so gentle, that I wanted to scream.-'' There was a time when you wanted that too.''- His hand around mine was warm, but I couldn't handle his touch, so I tried to pull away. James only squeezed tighter. I eyed him coldly.

'' Yes, a long time ago.''- Tears filled my eyes as I looked through the window. Yes, I have dreamt of becoming James's wife , he was the man I loved and I wanted him as a husband. My love had been the most wonderful man for me, and I was sure I didn't need another. We had such a great connection, and it hurt like hell when I found out who my love really was. Letting him go was so hard, but it was killing me to be with him. –'' But I don't want it now.''

'' It's your fault , Liz.''- I hated how his voice was so calm.-'' If you hadn't rejected me we could have had it all.''- His voice gave me chills, and I swallowed.-'' We could have!''- He hit the wheel hard with a fist, and I jumped. The blue color of his eyes had shifted to red , and I waited with bated breath for my ex to snap and hit me maybe. I feared what he would do, driven by his predatory nature, and inhuman impulses. During these days my ex was more like an animal, a deadly animal, than a human being. It wasn't just that his eyes changed color or the sharp fangs. James radiated something feral, like he was an animal in disguise, a tiger or a panther. Like he would snap and devour someone if he wasn't holding back. I had seen him kill so many, but what if he was really holding back, even a little? I shivered as I waited now for James to attack me. But he only took a deep breath, and after some long, agonizing minutes, he was back to normal. Well, as normal as a crazy, supernatural creature could be. His human nature was long gone, and I was so afraid.

'' We wouldn't be happy, James.''- I said to fill the silence. For a moment I thought my ex would yell at me, but he just glared at the road, and seemed to wait for me to finish. I gathered the courage and continued.-'' We had problems, and they would have become worse. I doubt that everything would have been perfect.''- His jaw clenched, but still he didn't hit me or anything like that. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I was too afraid to look away from his face.

'' You know, Liz, that you are the only woman that has managed to make me feel like this?''- My ex eyed me and his eyes held such sorrow, that I swallowed my own tears.-'' That you are the only one I couldn't get out of my mind, no matter how much I had tried?''- He looked at the road again, and I lowered my eyes to my hands, that were curled in my lap. I was trying so hard to keep them from shaking.-'' All these years in prison, and still I thought about you, and wanted you by my side, even though you betrayed me.''- One tear streamed down my cheek and I wiped it. I betrayed him?! He had ruined us!

'' I hoped you have forgotten about me.''- I realized how ridiculous that sounded. I was the reason James was behind bars, and he wouldn't ever forget the person that was responsible for putting him there. But still part of me had hoped and prayed that maybe he would stop with his obsession with me. That maybe the long years in prison would manage to calm his mind.-'' I didn't want you to suffer anymore.''- I knew James had been in pain because of our breakup, and before the murder, I had hoped that somehow he would snap out of it, and just find peace. Despite everything I had pitied him. Yes, I had feared him so much, but I pitied him too.

'' But you are the reason for my suffering, kitten.''- His hand grabbed mine and laced our fingers.-'' Being away from you made me this way.''- I felt dizzy just from the way his thumb was caressing my hand. This intimate contact was making me dizzy and I took some deep breaths to calm down.

'' Why me, James? What made me so special? You had girlfriends before me, so why me?''- Why of all the women James had in his life, I was the only one that he has such reaction to? Why not the previous one? Why me? Was I magnet for such men? James let go of my hand, and I immediately put it in my lap, afraid he would take it again.

'' I wish I knew, Liz.''- My ex let the window down, and I filled my lungs with the fresh air. It helped me breathe easier.-'' God, I wish I knew! I have loved before , but it can't compare to what you make me feel. I can't explain it, but you just got under my skin, and I started to need you like the air.''- He shot me a longing gaze, and I began to nervously play with the seatbelt. If only I could jump from the car! Yes, the fall would hurt and bruise me, but at least I would be free. But James would never let me get away. He would find me no matter where, he would go to hell if he had to. He had turned himself into a vampire, ruined completely his humanity just so he could be free and have me again. A simple jump from the car wouldn't stop him.-'' You are like my personal angel, Lizzie. My dream come true.''- If my old self had heard this, she would definitely melt from such devotion and love. I was just disgusted and scared.

'' But you weren't mine.''- I sobbed and rested my head on the back of the seat. –'' I believed you and I could be happy, but you changed.''- Tears were openly running down my cheeks, but I didn't have any strength in me to wipe them.-'' Letting go of you was the hardest thing I had ever done. But I had to, so I could maintain my sanity.''- I bit my lips hard.-'' I have loved you so much, James, but you were wrong for me.''

'' Why, Liz?''- He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. –'' Has your love for me disappeared completely?''- I winced because it felt like I had been hit in the stomach. The blow was so hard and it took my breath away.

'' Please, don't.''- My lips trembled.-'' Don't.''- Since me and him broke up I had been so devastated. To fear your love, was like pure hell. Our happy memories were mixed with so much fear, anger and pain. I had spent so many nights crying myself to sleep. James had stalked me, chased me, and that has taken its toll on me. I barely slept, ate, I concentrated with difficulty. I was an emotional wreck for months after his incarceration. I had blamed myself for his actions, for my love, for everything. I had spent months, tearing my love for James from my heart, and trying to forget how much he hurt me. But still after two years, the fear was still so paralyzing. –'' You have no idea what it cost me to move on.''- The pills, the therapy, learning not to look around so much. The panic attacks, the fainting.

'' Really?''- James chuckled, but I couldn't look at him.-'' You moved on from me? Then why you aren't married to someone? Why you haven't even slept with someone after me?''- I saw black spots before my eyes, and I closed them. I tried to focus and breathe just like the therapist had taught me.

'' Because you ruined me, James!''- I yelled, my whole body was shaking.-'' You ruined me for another man! Because I had to go to another city to forget what you did! Because everyone were staring me with such pity that I couldn't bear it any longer! Because Jennifer's family were so mean to me! They were looking at me with such hatred, and I was so guilty that I hated myself. Every time I would pass some place we had been, I had an urge to cry for days!''- My voice broke and sobbed.-'' You are the last man I had slept with, because everyone scared me to death! What if they turned out to be like you, or even worse! Every guy that would try to get close to me, was like a painful reminder that he could be crazy like you! I couldn't let anyone close to me because of you!''- I was crying hysterically, and I didn't care anymore. I just wanted it all to end.

'' Everything would be all right, Liz.''- James pulled over and before I could stop him, I was in his arms. –'' Don't worry, you will see.''- He was holding me close to his chest, and he was drawing slow patterns on my back.-'' I don't want my future wife to have tears in her eyes today.''- I backed away, as he caressed my cheek.-'' Before I rescued you from the hospital, I have stopped by at one jewelry store for the perfect rings.''- I paled.-'' I know this isn't the wedding you wanted, but it will have to do.''- His smile widened.-'' Oh, I would love to see you in a white dress! You would look so beautiful, and I would be so proud to have you as my wife. Our wedding day could have been ideal, if only…''- James sighed as he continued to caress my cheek.

'' I would never marry you on my free will.''- I hissed, and his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

'' You don't have to, Elizabeth. I can compel you to sign, or you forgot that?!''- I began hitting with my fists, but James grabbed my wrists.-'' There is a town nearby, and hopefully a church. Now, I want you to sleep until we get there.''- He leaned and kissed me harshly. The compulsion made me dizzy, and soon I blacked out.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Wake up, my lovely.''- Someone touched my cheek gently and for a moment I leaned into the touch. It was so familiar and warm, that I couldn't stay away.-''We are here, Liz.''- I opened my eyes and met James's face, which was so close to me. My eyes widened as I remembered his crazy plan. A marriage?! I immediately backed away, my fingers fought to unbuckle the seatbelt.

'' Such a hurry to be the future Mrs. Campbell!''- James chuckled, and grabbed my hand before I could to open the car.-'' Come on, my love.''- I tried to slap him, but he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.-'' You can't win this time, Elizabeth. It will happen, so just stop struggling.''- I sobbed as the vampire's compulsion shook me to my core, and I nodded.-'' Now smile and follow me.''- I still trembled as he let me go and exited the car. My mind was screaming at me to run, but instead I obeyed the vampire's orders and exited the car too. The sun was so warm, the wind pleasant. We were outside some small church, in a town I was sure I had never heard of. Like a good girl I allowed James to lace our hands and followed him to the church. I was biting my lips so hard. I was moving like I wasn't me, my head was so dizzy. James's warm palm was a contrast to my cold and sweaty hand. He was walking so calm, while I was bundle of nerves.-'' After you.''- James held the door for me, like any gentleman would, and I just glared at him coldly. I didn't trust my voice to speak or yell. I entered first, and the old priest immediately noticed me. His brown eyes moved to James, and they widened in fear.

'' You are wanted by the police! Both of you!''- I saw how he took out his phone.-''Child, are you all right?''- He approached me, concerned for my wellbeing.

'' Drop the phone, father.''- James said coldly and his eyes flashed in red. The man obeyed, his eyes were confused why he had done that.-'' I don't want to hurt you.''- The priest began to shiver, seeing the red eyes. I took a step towards him to comfort him, but James pulled me next to his body.-'' I want you to wed us.''

'' But you are a criminal, I can't do such a thing!''- James showed his fangs and grabbed the priest and pinned him against the nearest wall.-'' What in God's name are you?!''- I saw the same fear I had seen in everyone's eyes when they meet James. Fear of witnessing something inhuman.

'''A vampire, father.''- James chuckled and was pleased to see how the older man's eyes were eyeing his fangs.-'' The love for that woman made me like this. I chose this life because of her.''

'' You are damned, my child. You have lost your way.''- James dropped the priest, but his eyes were still red as blood.

'' I have never felt more alive and well, father.''- The dark-haired man laughed and dragged me with him.-'' Marry us, and I won't harm you. Resist, and I can't answer for my actions.''- The older man looked at me, and the pity I saw there ruined me. I shook my head, praying that he wouldn't try to save me or oppose. We were staring for a long, agonizingly long minutes. I saw how he seemed to fight his instincts to save me, but I was shaking my head, just praying he would listen. I couldn't handle more death.

'' All right, but allow me to bring this lady a glass of water first.''- James nodded but warned the priest not to use another phone or to tell someone. The guy returned with a glass of water, which I happily took and drank it all. But I sobbed as my eyes met the older man's and I saw tears in them for me. He pated my shoulder, but quickly stepped back, seeing the vampire's reaction.

Everything after that was like a fog to me. I barely registered what was happening around me. The priest was talking, James was holding my hands and his blue eyes were glued on my face. I was looking at the floor, and was crying all the time. James's compulsion was rooting me on my place, and crushing my every attempt to run, yell or hit him. The priest was often pausing, his voice was strained, and my ex must have been controlling him as much as he had me. I winced as James squeezed tight my fingers to get my attention.

'' You were asked a question, Elizabeth.''- I swallowed hard. I shook my head through tears.-'' Say yes, come on.''- I bit my lips as one tear streamed down my cheek. My mouth opened and I said the hateful word, my legs buckled, but James caught me before I fall. He held me until I gathered my strength, but I continued to hit his chest with my fists.

'' I hate you so much.''- I sobbed as James placed the wedding ring around my finger. The simple piece of metal seemed to weighted a whole ton, and I wanted it off. But I obeyed James's orders and put carefully the other ring on his finger. I couldn't see through my tears and I had to wipe them so I could sign the marriage certificate. My hand was trembling so much, but still I managed to do it. I nearly vomited. The last thing I remembered before fainting, were James's lips on mine and his embrace.

 _ **So don't hate me for doing this, I am not planning to keep it permanent. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**_


End file.
